Infidelidad
by Kaissa
Summary: Kikyo desapareció de sus vidas, Inu Yasha de viaje, todo era perfecto hasta que tres años después vuelve con el corazón aún alborotado de amor por Kagome quien, casada, tiene una noticia que darles a todos. Una historia contada de sus propios labios. Fin.
1. El inicio del final

**Hola a todos/as!! Después de mucho tiempo vuelvo por estos lugares XD es que mi universidad de verdad el año pasado ni siquiera me dio vacaciones T—T así que no pude continuar con las historias que tenía y mucho menos crear una nueva! Así que les pido disculpas a todos/as los/as que alguna vez leyeron un fic mio u.u…me pondré al día lo prometo!**

**Pero bueno…aquí vuelvo con muchos ánimos trayéndoles otra historia de SesshxKagxInu!..**

**Espero que les guste y bueno, recordar que no tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes de Inu…lo cual es una lástima sino ya me había robado a Sessho xDDD.**

**Aclaración: lo que está entre ".." son los pensamientos de los personajes! Ahora sí!**

* * *

**_1. El inicio del final_**

**No podía entenderlo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas cual perla cae de un collar roto. Así estaba su corazón, hecho pedazos ante la cruel imagen que el destino quiso que viera y ella…ella que se sentía tan mal solo por pensar en aquel otro chico al que dejó ir a sabiendas que lo amaba.**

**.- Soy una estúpida –murmuró entre sollozos y entonces él se giró, la miró y al verla su corazón se desbocó.**

_**1 año antes…**_

**El despertador sonó fuertemente sacando a la chica de su hermoso sueño, donde aquel chico le pedía matrimonio…estaba siendo muy feliz si no hubiese sido por aquella cosa. Estiró su brazo y lo apagó rápidamente, se giró cubriéndose con sus sábanas esperando que el mantener sus ojos cerrados la ayudase a volver a soñar…pero el despertador volvió a sonar y la trajo rápidamente a la realidad.**

**.- Hija, llegarás tarde y es tu entrevista –murmuró una dulce voz fuera de su puerta.**

**.- Mmm..si mamá…ya entendí…-dijo entre bostezos la chica quien en contra de su voluntad se levantó y entró a la ducha.**

**Solo tenía 23 años, pero había recibido muchas oportunidades de trabajo a pesar de que estaba saliendo de la universidad. Sin embargo ella las había rechazado todas cuando un apuesto joven le había propuesto que se fuera con él. **

**Lo conoció en una de las tantas entrevistas, él iba a hacer un negocio y al verla, quedó asombrado con su belleza tanto como todos los que la entrevistaban, sin embargo, éste también logró capturar la atención de la chica y ella supo en ese instante que era el hombre que ella esperaba.**

**Ahora le había dado una oportunidad para que trabajara con él dentro de la empresa multinacional de su padre y ella por supuesto había dicho inmediatamente que sí.**

**Las empresas Taisho eran muy reconocidas a nivel mundial, una oportunidad así no podía dejarla pasar, menos cuando sería el mismo chico que la cautivó el que la entrevistaría.**

**Rápidamente salió de la ducha y vio que estaba retrasada y lo primero que él le había murmurado en su oído era que no llegara tarde. Se sonrojó ante aquel recuerdo…**

**Tomó uno de sus vestidos que se había comprado para la ocasión y se miró en un espejo: el vestido se apegaba a su cuerpo y la hacía lucir mayor. Tomó su cabello en una cola y solo aplicó un poco de maquillaje a su rostro.**

**.- Pero que linda onee-sama –dijo un joven tras ella- si no fueras mi hermana me casaría contigo…-rio-**

**.- No seas tarado Souta –exclamó entre risas su hermana- solo es una entrevista…**

**.- Pues yo diría que vas a una cita…**

**.- Quédate con tu sueño…porque esto es una entrevista –murmuró al tiempo que le daba un pequeño golpe en su cabeza.**

**.- Hey Kagome…no te vayas a enamorar de tu jefe…es peligroso –dijo el chico de ojos café al momento que dejaba en las manos de Kagome un sándwich- sé que vas retrasada…cómelo en el camino.**

**.- Souta…-murmuró. ¿Tanto se le notaba que ese joven algo había causado en ella?, ya que, no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso solo le quedaban 10 minutos para llegar así que se subió al primer taxi que encontró y le pidió que fueran a las empresas Taisho, al centro de la ciudad.**

**El padre de Kagome había muerto hacía 5 años por una extraña enfermedad que no tuvo cura porque no tuvieron el dinero suficiente para pagar. Desde entonces, la chica decidió tomar el mando de la familia, sacar a su hermano adelante en sus estudios y ayudar a su madre con el dinero para no perder la casa que tenían. No volverían a sufrir lo mismo.**

**Se apoyó en la ventana del taxi mirando los edificios ante el recuerdo de su padre.**

**.- Ayúdame papá…-murmuró para sí misma.**

**.- Señorita, ya llegamos.**

**.- Muchas gracias, aquí tiene –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro entregándole el dinero. Se bajó y miró el edificio- **_**"es enorme"**_** –pensó.**

**Rápidamente entró y preguntó por el joven Inu Yasha Taisho. La secretaria entonces la llevó hasta su oficina.**

**.- Anda amor no seas celosa…-murmuró besando a la chica que tenía frente a él-**

**.- No soy celosa…pero vi como la miraste! –exclamó ella sin darle tiempo a besarla otra vez- y saca tu mano de mi falda…ella debe estar por llegar...-el joven rio, ya lo conocía.**

**.- te prometo que solo quiero ponerla a prueba…si es como todas…simplemente la sacaré…ya sabes que mi hermano vuelve pronto, quiero que tenga alguien de confianza..**

**.- Siempre has dicho lo mismo y terminas entrometiéndote con ellas cariño…**

**.- Pero tú sabes que eres la única que me importa..**

**.- Y más te vale que sea así…porque ya lo sabes no?...-dijo inclinándose sobre él pasando sus brazos por alrededor de su cuello- cuando nos casemos –murmuró acercándose a sus labios- solo serás para mí…-se abstuvo de besarlo al escuchar tocar su puerto- llegó…**

**.- Joven Inu Yasha –exclamó desde fuera una chica- Kagome Higurashi ha llegado para su entrevista.**

**.- Dígale que pase…-miró a la chica frente a él- ten paciencia...solo un par de meses más…-la besó y abrió la puerta- tomaremos sus negocios muchas gracias por venir Kikyo-san…**

**.- Será un placer hacer negocios…joven Taisho…-murmuró de una manera muy sensual que ha Kagome la dejó atónita…¿Qué manera de hacer negocios era esa?.**

**.- Entra…-murmuró Inu Yasha mirando a Kagome. Se veía mucho más hermosa que la vez anterior, ese vestido resaltaba todo su cuerpo y entonces sonrió, su táctica había funcionado y la chica había caído.**

_**En New York.**_

**.- Necesito que vuelvas, tu hermano aún es muy inexperto –dijo un hombre de unos 50 años.**

**.- No puedo volver ahora, la empresa me necesita aquí –murmuró un joven mirando por el ventanal como llovía sin cansancio. El hombre suspiró.**

**.- Te lo pido como un favor Sesshoumaru…yo no puedo dejar a Izayoi aquí, sabes que está enferma…Inu Yasha no puede con todo solo y sabes que aún es inmaduro…**

**.- Te dije, pero tú nunca escuchas nada…-exclamó sin mirarlo-**

**.- En cuanto pueda iré yo…y tú podrás volver…esa chica va a esperarte.**

**.- Esa chica ya no vale nada –le dijo mirándolo, su mirada era más fría que de costumbre…estaba molesto sin duda.**

**.- Lo siento…-murmuró al verlo, sabía cuánto le dolía haberse dado cuenta de que aquella mujer solo lo había buscado por dinero, mientras buscaba a otro para que le brindara placer. Lo vio salir sin decirle ninguna palabra y horas más tarde se enteró que había sacado pasajes para una semana más.**

_**En Japón**_

**.- No tienes mucha experiencia…pero todos buscan contratarte –murmuró Inu Yasha mirando una carpeta- ¿por qué?**

**.- La..verdad..no..lo sé…-murmuró presionando su cartera, sus ojos la mantenían muy nerviosa.**

**.- Te pondré a prueba –dijo mirándola- la verdad esta oficina es de mi hermano mayor, pero yo estoy a cargo porque él está planeando su boda en otro lugar…pero volverá…**

**Los ojos de Kagome no pudieron ocultar la tristeza, entonces no trabajaría con él.**

**.- **_**"Pero que estoy pensando…a penas lo conozco…y yo solo soy una chica común…"**_** –pensó- Ya…veo…entonces…cómo ud sabrá si…-vio como Inu Yasha se levantaba y se ponía frente a ella apoyado en el escritorio- si yo estoy…capacitada para su hermano…**

**.- Créeme…sólo tienes que ganarte mi confianza –exclamó sonriendo mientras miraba su cuerpo. **

**Era realmente mucho más linda de lo que había visto la vez anterior, quizá las cosas serían más entretenidas con ella puesto que sintió que el cuerpo de Kagome lo invitaba a disfrutar. Iba a decirle algo cuando sonó el teléfono de la oficina.**

**.- Empresas Taisho habla Inu Yasha…-dijo mientras abría un poco sus ojos- Sesshoumaru?**

**.- Vuelvo en una semana…-y al término de decir esto simplemente cortó dejando a su hermano al otro lado del teléfono sin entender nada. **

**¿Una semana? ¿no estaba planeando su boda?, miró a Kagome y observó como presionaba su cartera y como sus mejillas estaban rosadas…quizá una semana sería suficiente para ganarse absolutamente toda su confianza.**

**.- Comienzas ahora…Kagome…-murmuró en el oído de la chica-**

* * *

**Bue bue, aquí termina el primer cap o..o…Inu es un acosador de mujeres muy sexy jajaj xD…así que aquí les dejo un adelanto del segundo cap! Llamado "Confusión"**

"_Miraba la imagen de la revista con una profunda tristeza. Esa mirada hacía mucho que no la veía en alguien, de hecho, no la veía desde la muerte de su padre cuando su hermano le preguntó si podrían continuar._

_Eran esos ojos que transmitían una enorme desilusión de la vida, que necesitaban una explicación coherente a ese dolor._

_.- Como pueden tener una mirada tan distinta –murmuró Kagome al tiempo que pasaba su mano por la imagen de la revista- "Sesshoumaru…""_

**Espero sus reviews a ver qué tal les pareció este primer cap! nOn…ahí nos vemos en el próximo! Arigato Matta ne!**


	2. Confusión

Hi hi o..o aquí he vuelto justo en noche buena! XD síiii!! antes que nada una muy Feliz Navidad para todos y todas!. Aprovecho esta misma noche de actulizar este fic y agradecer a quienes dejaron un review y tamibén a quienes leyeron!!

**_Rohh!_** yo dije lo mismo...quería un Inu yasha más sexy y malo xD!, muchas gracias por tu review! _**XioSessho!**_ aquí actualizé lo más rápido que me fue posible! jajaja espero que también hayas pasado una linda navidad! _**InuYany!**_ muchas gracias por tu review!, si la verdad Kikyo lo deja ser así pero es que bueno ella también esconde algunas cosas xD!...

Bueno, recordando que lamentablemente los personajes de Inu no son de mi propiedad los dejo con el segundo cap! nOn

Aclaración! lo que está entre "..." es lo que piensan los/as personajes!

* * *

_**2. Confusión**_

**Un día trabajando en la empresa Taisho había sido suficiente para que Kagome comprendiera el nivel de trabajo que allí se necesitaba, la cantidad de papeles que tuvo que revisar ese día la dejó exhausta y ya eran las 10 de la noche y aún no salía de la oficina. Tampoco Inu Yasha.**

**No podía negar que ese joven estaba dentro de sus pensamientos todo el día, sus ojos, su cuerpo bien formado y su voz…todo causaba en ella escalofríos a los que no les encontraba ningún sentido.**

**Intentó apartarlo de su mente por un momento y entonces recordó a su hermano, sino mal recordaba su nombre era Sesshoumaru ¿Sería igual a Inu yasha?**

**.- Kagome –murmuró una voz varonil sacándola de sus pensamientos.**

**.- Joven Inu yasha…-exclamó levantándose de su silla- que ocurre necesita algo más?**

**.- Por qué estás aquí si es tan tarde –dijo mirándola. Le llamaba la atención, su hora de trabajo terminaba a las 7 no a las 10 PM.**

**.- Oh, es que…hay mucho trabajo y quise adelantar…-sonrió mientras hablaba y cerraba una carpeta- así dejo todo ordenado y…-al girarse lo vio muy cerca de ella, no supo en qué momento quedó a esa corta distancia de su cuerpo.**

**.- No deberías…solo llevas un día y vas a dañar tu salud..**

**.- No…se preocupe…yo solo…adelanto…-murmuró débilmente mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle. Entonces se giró rápidamente y ordenó las últimas carpetas que le quedaban. Inu Yasha la miraba complacido.**

**.- Tranquila…-murmuró tomando su mano- no se ponga nerviosa…solo me preocupa que trabaje tanto desde el primer día.**

**.- Gra…cias…-dijo mirando sus manos. Segundos después cayó en cuenta y se soltó tomando su cartera haciendo ademanes de irse, pero Inu yasha insistió en acompañarla hasta el taxi y así lo hizo.**

**En el camino aprovechó de observarla, si bien era de una clase menor a la de él era muy linda y esforzada, mucho más trabajadora que cualquiera de las chicas que él había conocido.**

**Cuando se despidió de ella en el taxi, besó su mejilla dejando en suspenso aquella íntima relación que intentaba forjar con ella. Al ir a su auto, descubrió que alguien estaba dentro de él.**

**.- Quién es? –preguntó molesto-**

**.- No te molestes…solo te quité las llaves por un momento…-murmuró Kikyo al tiempo que salía de su auto con un corto y ajustado vestido- **

**.- Así que eras tú…-exclamó divertido acercándose a su novia- no me asustes así…-dijo al tiempo que tomaba su cintura y comenzaba a besar su cuello-**

**.- Estamos…en el estacionamiento de tu empresa amor…-dijo sonriendo-**

**.- No creo que te importe…-sonrió al tiempo que entraba al auto con ella-**

_**En New York**_

**.- Sesshoumaru –murmuró una suave voz desde las escaleras-**

**.- Qué haces levantada –dijo mientras subía las escaleras con intenciones de llegar a su cuarto, pero la mujer tomó su mano y lo detuvo-**

**.- Sabes muy bien por qué me levanté…**

**El joven la miró por unos momentos, sabía que su actitud con ella había cambiado los últimos días a pesar de que él intentaba que no fuese así, pero aquella mujer ya lo conocía demasiado, sabía incluso antes que él que era lo que le ocurría.**

**.- No deberías –fue lo único que pudo articular el joven.**

**.- Eres mi hijo también Sessho –vio como los ojos de aquel joven se ablandaban un momento y cómo él tomaba sus manos-**

**.- No te preocupes…te hace mal...-murmuró. **

**Con la esposa de su padre era con la única mujer con la que demostraba un carácter más amable, todo el resto simplemente tenía que soportar su silencio y sus frías miradas. Ella se había ganado su cariño desde el momento que comenzó a cuidarlo cuando solo tenía dos años, sin embargo, no había logrado que este cariño se extendiera hacia los demás.**

**.- Estás muy triste…-murmuró ella al tiempo que besaba su mejilla- quizá el viaje donde tu hermano te haga bien…quizá encuentres una chica linda…quiero muchos nietos –dijo riendo-**

**.- Eso no será así Izayoi…-soltó las manos de la que era su madre desde que tenía memoria y caminó hasta su habitación. **

**Había sido un día agotador, como todos los demás…fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que su vida simplemente se limitaba a eso y así seguiría siendo hasta que desapareciera de este mundo ya que el amor parecía no corresponderle, ya había sido suficiente y tomó la mejor decisión: no volver a amar.**

**Izayoi se quedó quieta en la escalera sin mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Le entristecía que Sesshoumaru actuara de esa forma, ya no sonreía con nadie, nada lo alegraba y esa chica había terminado de estropear las últimas posibilidades de que su corazón se ablandase…las últimas posibilidades de que su corazón pudiera amar.**

**En ese momento vio entrar a Inu Taisho y le sonrió, sabía que ahora comenzaría a regañarla y le gritaría que era una inconsciente que no pensaba en su salud, pero conocía el final de esa discusión: sabía que terminarían haciendo el amor como cada vez que él llegaba a discutir con ella. Y así fue.**

**.- Inu..-murmuró la mujer mientras se apoyaba el pecho desnudo de su esposo-**

**.- Dime…-dijo al tiempo que acariciaba su hombro-**

**.- No sigas intentando comprometer a Sessho…-vio como él la miraba confundido- por esos compromisos está así de dañado…dale la oportunidad de enamorarse.**

**.- No es posible, ya no puede amar a nadie –dijo entristecido- yo hice que mi hijo no pueda amar**_**.**_

_**En Japón**_

**Miraba la imagen de la revista con una profunda tristeza. Esa mirada hacía mucho que no la veía en alguien, de hecho, no la veía desde la muerte de su padre cuando su hermano le preguntó si podrían continuar.**

**Eran esos ojos que transmitían una enorme desilusión de la vida, que necesitaban una explicación coherente a ese dolor.**

**Eso la confundió mucho, su hermano no tenía esos ojos, al contrario, los de él eran altivos y sugerentes…incluso podían llegar a ser arrogantes.**

**.- Como pueden tener una mirada tan distinta –murmuró Kagome al tiempo que pasaba su mano por la imagen de la revista- **_**"Sesshoumaru…"**_

* * *

Sii o..o Kag conoció indirectamente a Sessho xDD pero ya falta poco para que llegue! así que ahí se verá que pasará!....les dejo un adelanto de próx. cap!

_**"Inu Yasha veía a Kikyo dormir a su lado y no podía entender por qué se sentía tan incómodo, todo le había molestado: desde que llegó e interrumpió sus pensamientos hasta tener que besarla.**_

_**.- Kagome…-murmuró mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Kikyo-**_

_**.- ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Kikyo abriendo sus ojos molesta-"**_

Woo o..o...bueno! ese fue el adelanto xDDD, espero sus reviews para ver que tal el cap! arigato a todos y todas! disfruten su navidad!...

Ja na! ^^


	3. Kagome

Hello!....gomen la demora en actualizar pero había tenido unos pequeños problemas que me lo impedían xD...de todas formas aquí les traigo el tercer cap! ^^....

**_Artemisav!_** te apoyo xD tampoco es santo de mi devoción xDDD!...pero ya veremos que hace xD! gracias por tu review! ^^. _**InuYani!**_ bue Kikyo esconde muchas cosas XDDD! y sii ya falta muy poco para q Sessho llegue xD...ahí veremos q hará Kag xD...! muchas gracias por tu review! ^^. _**XioSessho!**_ muchas gracias por tu review! =^^=...la vdd sí yo creo que se enojará bastante XD creo q cualquiera lo haría no? xD...!.....Bueno muchas gracias también a todos/as los/as que leen! ^^

Recordar nuevamente que lamentablemente Inu y Co no me pertenecen xD

* * *

_**3. "Kagome.."**_

**Ya llevaba cuatro días trabajando en la empresa Taisho y ya se sentía sumamente agotada. Inu Yasha parecía tener cambios muy bruscos en su ánimo y aunque en algunas ocasiones le llevaba regalos y se comportaba como el mejor jefe en otros simplemente la explotaba con informes que debía realizar.**

**Sin embargo, Kagome solo mantenía el lado más positivo de aquel chico, cada día que lo veía se sentía más atraída a él y por momentos sentía que era correspondida. Eso la incitaba a comprarse ropa y a ir cada día más linda que el anterior. **

**Inu Yasha por su parte no dejaba de notarlo, podía ver como se arreglaba y como sus mejillas enrojecían ante el solo hecho que la mirara, eso hacía más divertidas las cosas. Sin embargo no había caído en cuenta que le quedaban pocos días para que su hermano llegara y eso implicaba menos tiempo para tener a esa chica con él.**

**.- Kagome – murmuró tras ella cerca de la hora de colación.**

**.- Hai? –le dijo con su siempre amable sonrisa.**

**.- Almorzamos juntos? Tengo la hora libre…-la quedó mirando embelesado por unos momentos, esa sonrisa de Kagome no la había visto en ninguna otra chica, todas simplemente cuando él se les insinuaba respondían rápidamente a ello, pero Kagome solo se limitaba a sonreírle cada vez más a menudo.**

**.- Será..un placer! –exclamó visiblemente alegre. Vio a ese joven de ojos dorados sonreír y volvió a sentir que era correspondida.**

**Minutos más tarde, ambos ya se encontraban sentados en el mejor restaurant de la ciudad y en la mesa con la mejor vista que tenía el lugar.**

**Kagome se sentía incómoda, ese lugar no era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrada y tampoco estaba segura de cómo comportarse, su cuerpo estaba tenso y sus sonrisas eran netamente por el nerviosismo que sentía. No sabía cómo decirle a Inu yasha que ella no podía estar allí.**

**.- Ocurre algo? –preguntó el joven ante la incomodidad que la chica dejaba entrever en cada uno de sus movimientos. Se había hecho un experto en observar a las mujeres, por lo que conocía la mayor parte de los movimientos y además, había que decirlo, Kagome era una chica que no sabía ocultar nada.**

**.- Es que…yo…agradezco mucho su invitación, pero no..puedo pagar este lugar…-dijo en voz baja mientras sus mejillas enrojecían de la vergüenza, por fin la invitaba a salir y ella le decía una babosada así!. Lo sintió reír y por unos momentos pensó que era de ella, pero al mirarlo descubrió que no era así.**

**.- Que parte del, 'te invito a almorzar' no te quedó clara?...-dijo aún riendo- yo pagaré y no, no me digas nada –exclamó anteponiéndose a que ella le reprochara- no tienes que pagarme esto, es una invitación.**

**Kagome solo pudo sonreír asintiendo, él asumía que eso era una especie de cita y ella no se negaría en lo absoluto.**

**Conversaron de todo cuanto había, rieron como nunca y se conocieron en pocos minutos más de lo que los conocían sus propias familias. Así, el tiempo fue pasando y no se dieron cuenta como de pronto comenzó a atardecer.**

**Inu yasha hacía mucho que no lo pasaba tan bien con una chica, sus almuerzos con ellas generalmente terminaban en el motel que se encontraba más cerca y al día siguiente eran despedidas ante la facilidad con la que habían caído, pero esta chica era distinta, Kagome lo estaba haciendo reír como nunca, lo estaba haciendo sentir cómodo a su lado, no le quedaban ganas de levantarse y mucho menos de llevarla a la cama de una forma tan fácil. **

**.- Así que su hermano no vive aquí –la escuchó murmurar de pronto-**

**.- No, se comprometió con una chica y se fue a estados unidos, allá papá tiene más empresas, pero yo en ese entonces aún era menor de edad, así que a mí me dejaron aquí a cargo cuando mi madre enfermó.**

**.- Tienes una madre muy linda –sonrió ella-**

**.- No como tu…-exclamó él. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se quedó quieto sin dejar de observarla. Ese comentario no había salido de forma consciente de sus labios, ¿Qué le pasaba?.**

**.- gra..cias…-la escuchó pronunciar. Ella miraba hacia otro lado y entonces el chico sintió cómo sus mejillas también ardían.**

**.- Creo que tenemos que irnos –exclamó levantándose de golpe, no entendía que estaba pasando, llevaba horas allí con la misma chica, sintiendo la necesidad de quedarse, sintiendo la necesidad de tenerla allí a su lado.**

**La vio asentir y levantarse junto a él. Al salir, Inu Yasha le dijo que se tomara la tarde libre y le permitió irse a su casa más temprano que de costumbre, él también se iría: necesitaba pensar.**

**Al llegar a su departamento se sirvió una copa de whisky y se acercó al gran ventanal que rodeaba su hogar. Sintió la soledad como un golpe, y no le gustó la sensación. Se dio cuenta que hacía mucho no estaba solo en aquel lugar o quizá sí, siempre había estado solo.**

**La risa de aquella chica, sus historias y sus preguntas, sentía que en ese momento las necesitaba, quería ver cómo lo miraba, cómo se sonrojaba ante cualquier comentario. ¿Qué ocurría?, con esta chica las cosas no estaban saliendo como quería.**

**.- Estupideces –murmuró para sí al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de su trago. Se quitó la camisa y sintió como alguien tocaba su puerta.- **_**"Kikyo"**_** –pensó-**

**Al abrir justamente encontró a su novia con un largo abrigo. Recordó que el invierno se acercaba.**

**.- Kikyo –murmuró absorto cuando ella dejó caer su abrigo y quedó solo con su ropa interior- qué haces..-inquirió al sentirla sobre él en el sofá-**

**.- Vine a verte…-dijo besándolo- te he extrañado…no llamaste en todo el día.**

"**Kagome" pensó él. Por ella no la había llamado, había olvidado que se encontraría con Kikyo.**

**.- Perdóname..-dijo acariciando su mejilla-**

**.- Qué te pasa…ya no te gusta que te venga a ver?**

**.- Claro que sí…-dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a quitar las pocas prendas que aún cubrían su cuerpo. Sin embargo, algo cambió abruptamente ese día con Kikyo, a pesar de estar con ella, a pesar de hacerle el amor…simplemente se sentía solo.**

_**En New York**_

**.- Te irás mañana? –inquirió la joven mujer desde la puerta-**

**.- Por qué estás aquí –murmuró sin dejar de hacer su maleta-**

**.- No puedo ayudarte? –dijo sonriendo-**

**.- No soy un niño –suspiró mirándola- Izayoi, vete a recostar estoy bien as…-no pudo terminar la frase al sentir como ella quitaba la maleta de sus manos- **

**.- Déjame mimarte…ya no puedo hacerlo con Inu yasha tampoco…-al decir esto Sesshoumaru pudo observar cómo sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza, y tuvo una razón más para odiar a su medio hermano: había dejado sola a su madre a pesar de lo enferma que estaba, ni siquiera había ido a verla en el hospital y sabía que ella seguía llorando cuando su padre no la abrazaba o cuando no conversaba con él, todo por las tantas mujeres que él sabía que su hermano tenía.**

**A pesar de todo Izayoi estaba sola en esa enorme casa.**

**.- Por qué no vienes conmigo**

**.- No puedo dejar a tu padre –rio mirándolo- además, me siento bien aquí.**

**.- Pues cuando quieras irte de este lugar y dejar a mi padre puedes pedirme ayuda…-la vio reír y su corazón inquieto se calmó por unos minutos.**

_**En Japón**_

**Inu Yasha veía a Kikyo dormir a su lado y no podía entender por qué se sentía tan incómodo, todo le había molestado: desde que llegó e interrumpió sus pensamientos hasta tener que besarla.**

**.- "Qué me pasa…solo es una chica común y corriente.." –pensó sin dejar de mirar a su novia y entonces, vio el gran parecido que tenía con Kagome, a pesar de que Kikyo tenía la piel más blanca y los ojos más fríos, su cuerpo y las facciones eran muy similares a las de ella- Kagome…-murmuró mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Kikyo-**

**.- ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Kikyo abriendo sus ojos molesta-**

* * *

Buee!...Ahí quedó! XD...jeje Kikyo se va a molestar mucho mucho o..o...y como todos sabemos q Inu en ocasiones es un baka ya se imaginarán que de ahora en adelante estará metido en un gran lío entre las dos xD**!...**

Les dejo un adelanto del sig. cap! ^^

**_"Al día siguiente, Inu yasha intentó evitar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible a la chica que trabajaba con él, necesitaba aclarar su mente y no podía hacerlo si la veía hablarle y sonreírle de aquella manera tan peculiar._**

**_Le dejó más trabajo que todos los días anteriores ante la excusa de que su hermano llegaba al día siguiente y que conociéndolo si las cosas no estaban en orden armaría un escándalo…un escándalo que él no estaba dispuesto a tolerar._**

**_.- Joven Inu yasha! –exclamó de golpe la chica quien al darse cuenta que él se detenía cubrió su boca completamente roja ¿Qué le iba a decir ahora?."_**

Bue...como ven Inu ya se comenzará a comportar extraño o..o...jejej ya falta muuy poco para q Sessh llegue ~¬~...pero bue XD estaré esperando sus reviews para ver que tal el cap! ^^ Muchas gracias a todos y todas!

Ja na!


	4. Amor?

Antes que nada....Feliz Año Nuevo! ^^...para todos y todas! de verdad espero que este 2010 a todos les traiga éxito y cosas buenas!...

Bueno es justamente por estas celebraciones que me había visto impedida de poder actualizar u.u así que también mis mas grandes disculpas xD!...pero ya no tardaré tanto porque volví a mi casa xD!

**_Rooh!_** Feliz Año!! ^^ siento la tardanza pero aquí está de nuevo otro cap! espero que lo disfrutes y muchas gracias por tu review! ^^ _**ALEJANDRA!**_ jajajaj haré todo lo posible por extenderme más en los capis! ^^ lo prometo XD! y bue ya queda muuuy poco para que el cuarteto amoroso empiece a funcionar en su totalidad XDDD! muchas gracias por tu review! ^^ _**AZUL D CULLEN!**_ espero que para tí también sea un año lleno de éxitos! ^^ gracias por tu review!

Lamentablemente recuerdo que Inu y Co no me pertenecen xD

Ahora si! comienza el cap! ^^

* * *

**_4. Amor?_**

**Los ojos de Kikyo lo miraban fríos y con una molestia evidente, la vio sentarse mientras cubría su cuerpo con las sábanas. Nunca había ocurrido algo así…nunca la había llamado por otro nombre…menos en la intimidad.**

**No supo qué hacer, Inu yasha se encontraba completamente helado, podía sentir el odio de su novia en ese momento a través de su cuerpo ¿Qué le diría?, ni él mismo entendía que había ocurrido.**

**Kikyo volvió a formular la misma pregunta, pero esta vez su tono era mucho más molesto y sus manos presionaban las sábanas haciendo cada vez más evidente que no le había agradado en lo más mínimo el comentario de su novio.**

**Se sentía completamente humillada, ¿Por qué la había llamado como aquella mocosa que trabajaba para él?**

**.- ¡Responde Inu Yasha! –le gritó finalmente desesperada ante la no respuesta del chico de negros cabellos que yacía a su lado.**

**.- No…no dije nada Kikyo –intentó evadir el chico, pero sabía que le era imposible. Creía que estaba dormida.**

**.- No me mientas! –volvió a decir irritada. Le molestaba que no le reconociera nada.**

**.- Solo…pensaba qué tonta es esa chica al pensar que puede compararse contigo…-exclamó sonriendo. No podía hacerle evidente su propia confusión, solo debía actuar como siempre lo hacía ante cualquier chica que estuviese delante de él.**

**.- Espero que sí –murmuró algo inquieta- porque si estuvieses pensando en ella ahora créeme que te iría muy mal…-su mirada era muy fría- tú sabes que puedes acostarte con todas las que quieras, pero yo soy la única que ocupa tu corazón Inu Yasha…-al terminar aquellas fuertes palabras se levantó y entró al baño cerrando fuertemente la puerta, dejando a su novio completamente perplejo. Generalmente esos arrebatos de Kikyo eran calmados con una segura sonrisa, pero esta vez no había resultado.**

**.-** _"Qué me pasa…por qué recordé a esa tipa.."_ **–pensó para sí misma dejándose caer en su cama mientras miraba el techo de su habitación. Cerró sus ojos y volvió a ver a Kagome sonriéndole de forma amable.**

**Es cierto que él actuaba con todas las mujeres que conocía, muchas veces incluso lo hacía con su propia novia, pero con aquella chica de largos cabellos las cosas habían sido distintas, él había reído y había hablado incluso de su propia vida: Kagome sabía más cosas de él que Kikyo y solo habían conversado un par de horas.**

**Al abrir sus ojos notó que su corazón estaba visiblemente alterado. Puso uno de sus brazos sobre su frente y murmuró nuevamente el nombre de aquella chica. Nunca se había sentido así.**

**Esa noche para Kagome fue la mejor de todas sin duda, no podía dormir solo de la excitación de haber estado con él toda la tarde, se había sentido muy cómoda y es que Inu yasha le infundaba una gran confianza y seguridad, es como si estando a su lado todo estuviese bien. **

**Abrazó a su almohada y miró el techo de su habitación, recordó que su madre le había advertido que esto quizá no llegase a buen término, que sería mejor que estuviese sin expectativas, pero ella no podía seguir aquel consejo: simplemente estaba como una niña de 15 años, absolutamente embelesada ante aquel joven…ante aquel dorado de sus ojos…ante aquella sonrisa y ante aquella voz que la derrumbaba cuando pronunciaba su nombre.**

**.- Inu yasha…-murmuró lentamente como acariciando cada letra de aquel nombre. Cerró sus ojos con la esperanza de que pudiera soñar con él, pero lo único que apareció en sus sueños fueron unos ojos dorados más fríos y tristes que los de su amado jefe.**

**Al día siguiente, Inu yasha intentó evitar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible a la chica que trabajaba con él, necesitaba aclarar su mente y no podía hacerlo si la veía hablarle y sonreírle de aquella manera tan peculiar.**

**Le dejó más trabajo que todos los días anteriores ante la excusa de que su hermano llegaba al día siguiente y que conociéndolo si las cosas no estaban en orden armaría un escándalo…un escándalo que él no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.**

**Para Kagome aquel día fue el peor de los pocos que llevaba en el lugar ¿Qué significaba ese cambio tan drástico en el joven Inu yasha?, el día anterior había estado riendo y hablando con ella y ahora ni siquiera la miraba ¿Habría dicho algo?...ya que, al parecer su madre tenía más razón después de todo, el joven se encontraba dentro de un mundo que para ella era lejano, lleno de chicas más lindas…**

**Se sintió muy disminuida, miraba los informes que debía revisar y despachar y aún no entendía qué había pasado aquella noche que lo había cambiado tanto. Pensó en preguntarle si ocurría algo, pero ella no era quien para exigir algún tipo de explicación simplemente porque ella no tenía nada que ver…con aquel joven que tanto le gustaba.**

**_En New York_**

**.- Cuídate Sessho –murmuró aquella mujer en la puerta de su gran mansión.**

**.- Creo que la que debería seguir ese consejo es otra persona –dijo el chico mirándola con desgano, siempre le decía que se cuidara y finalmente la que terminaba enferma era ella. Estaba seguro que parte de su tristeza por Inu yasha le impedía mejorar y eso solo lo hacía molestarse más.**

**.- Avísame como está tu hermano…-al escuchar esa palabra hizo una mueca de desagrado, él prefería no llamarlo así, implicaba una relación demasiado directa con él y en realidad era una relación que nunca había existido, de hecho, si no fuese por Izayoi, ellos simplemente no tendrían ningún contacto.**

**.- Sesshoumaru –lo llamó una voz más varonil tras él, Sesshoumaru solo se limitó a girarse y a mirarlo- no vayas a ser demasiado duro con Inu yasha…**

**.- no te preocupes, le hablaré lo menos posible y lo sacaré de donde está lo más rápido que pueda…-exclamó mientras veía como terminaban de poner sus maletas en el auto. **

**Sin hacer algún ademán de despedirse se subió al auto y miró por la ventana el frío día que le había tocado para partir, odiaba el invierno. **

**_En Japón_**

**Ya era la hora de salida y Kagome no quería moverse de su escritorio hasta verlo salir a él, estaba decidida a ver si algo de lo que había hecho le había incomodado. Sintió la puerta abrirse y levantó rápidamente su mirada, pero antes de poder decir alguna cosa, sintió un nudo en su garganta que le impidió hablar, como si algo quisiera que simplemente dejara las cosas así.**

**Inu Yasha la quedó mirando y volvió a verla igual que el día anterior: iluminada por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, haciéndola ver más hermosa de lo que él recordaba. Se fijó en su cuerpo…en su rostro y en sus labios, que por alguna extraña razón lo invitaban rápidamente a besarlos. Presionó sus manos y comenzó a caminar.**

**.- Joven Inu yasha! –exclamó de golpe la chica quien al darse cuenta que él se detenía cubrió su boca completamente roja ¿Qué le iba a decir ahora?.**

**.- Si? –murmuró él sin mirarla. No podía girarse, si lo hacía su corazón volvería a alterarse como la noche anterior.**

**.- Yo…-balbuceó la joven- yo…quería saber…si algo le ha molestado…he…hecho algo mal en mi trabajo?...es…algo que dije ayer? –inquirió presionando sus manos con miedo, de cierta forma no quería escuchar su respuesta.**

**Inu Yasha se quedó quieto, no entendía, él era quien se comportaba frío, él era quien la engañaba al no decirle que Kikyo era su novia, y ¿ella pensaba que tenía la culpa?. **

**No pudo evitar girarse y fue el peor error que pudo cometer…sin saber cómo ya estaba besando los labios de Kagome.**

* * *

Jejejej o..o...Inu ya cayó! XD el problema es que ahora tendrá dos amores paralelos XDDD...y decirle la verdad a cualquiera de la dos termina en algo malo xD...

Les dejo un adelanto de próx. cap! ^^

_**" -. Joven Inu Yasha…lo busca Ki…-se quedó quieta ante el hombre que había entrado por el elevador, alto, de largos cabellos tomados en una cola, con un largo abrigo, de tez blanca…mucho más blanca que la de Inu yasha, pero con los mismos ojos. No pudo terminar la frase.**_

_**.- Qué dijiste? –inquirió el saliendo de la oficina. Su primera imagen: Kikyo. Su segunda imagen: su hermano había llegado- Sesshoumaru..."**_

Llegó Sessho! *¬*.....lo siento es incontrolable XD....pero siiii!!! ~¬~ por fin llegó n.n

Bueno, espero sus reviews a ver que tal! ^^ agradezco también a todos/as las/los que leen!

Arigato!

Ja na! ^^


	5. Su llegada Dos Chicas

Hoola hola! nOn...qué tal xD...aquí vuelvo con otro capi de este fic! n.n

**_azul d cullen!_** a mí también me gusta mucho la pareja d SesshxKag! xD...por eso tiendo a escribir con ellos de pareja y dejo a Inu de malo xD bueno aquí no es malo pero si cobarde o..o muchas gracias por tu review!.... **_ISYLU!_** jajajaj lo siento xD sé que es horrible dejar los fics en partes así xD pero no pude evitarlo jajaj espero que te guste el capi y muchas gracias por tu review!....**_Rooh!_** por fin llegó! xD y ahora si las cosas se le van a complicar a Inu xD gracias por tu review!....**_SessXio!_** que tal!...jajaj siii ya por fin llegó! y se comenzarán a enredar más las cosas jaja xD gracias por tu review!....**_KagomeCano11_!** muchas gracias por tus reviews! me alegra mucho que te haya gustado eso de cambiarle los nombres a las chicas XDD y espero que este capi tb lo disfrutes!....**artemisav!** que tal! siii a Kagome no le irá muy bien pero para eso está nuestro querido Sessho! XD

Muchas Gracias también a todos/as los/as que leen! n.n

Bueno, recuerdo nuevamente que Inu y Co lamentablemente no me pertenecen xD! pero ya no los hago esperar más y les dejo el capi! n.n

_**

* * *

****5. Su llegada. Dos chicas.**_

**Kagome apoyada en la pared, su cintura sostenida por unas fuertes y delicadas manos y sus labios siendo apresados por los de aquel joven de dorados ojos. Eso era lo único que podía recordar.**

**No sabía cómo, ni cuándo, pero Inu Yasha la había besado. Cubrió sus labios con su almohada completamente sonrojada. Ese día no había querido cenar.**

**Inu Yasha en su departamento también estaba atónito, no entendía por qué se había abalanzado así sobre esa chica…no entendía por qué tenía tantas ganas de besarla.**

**Una leve pero sincera sonrisa se forjó en sus labios, a pesar de todo, ese beso le había hecho sentir muchas cosas, era como si le hubiese devuelto algo que le faltaba. Cerró sus ojos sin dejar de sonreír mientras escuchaba la suave música que reproducía su equipo. **

**.- Kagome –murmuró feliz, pero en su mente apareció Kikyo y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. La había olvidado, él tenía una novia, una novia a la que le había prometido compromiso a fines de aquel año.**

**¿Qué haría?, no podía dejar a Kikyo, pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que no dejase a Kagome tampoco. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, y se dijo a sí mismo que dejaría las cosas así como siempre lo había hecho, de seguro Kagome solo era un capricho más en su vida y Kikyo no lo molestaría por eso…además, su hermano llegaba a la mañana siguiente así que ya no tendría que verla tan seguido…**

**Esa mañana Kagome no se atrevía a entrar a la empresa, pero apenas le quedaban dos minutos para comenzar con su trabajo y no podía llegar tarde el día que su real jefe sí estaría allí. Tenía que hacer los últimos arreglos, no podía dejar que un beso le generara tantas cosas.**

**Entró decidida hasta llegar a su lugar de trabajo, pero todo se desmoronó cuando vio a Inu yasha llegar también. Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos en un silencio que parecía ser incómodo pero que para ellos era suficiente para comprender que el otro le decía lo feliz que estaba por lo ocurrido la tarde anterior.**

**El menor de los Taisho se aprovechó que en aquel piso solo estaba la oficina y el escritorio de Kagome y se acercó a ella y la besó nuevamente. **

**Sus manos en la cintura de la chica, sus labios..no pudo evitarlo y el beso comenzó a profundizarlo. Ella no opuso resistencia y sin darse cuenta sus brazos ya rodeaban el cuello de aquel atractivo joven.**

**Cuando ambos no pudieron respirar se separaron y cayeron en cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Inu yasha sabía que Kikyo podría llegar en cualquier minuto aquel día, y su hermano también, no podía darse estos lujos.**

**.- Te invito a cenar hoy –murmuró sin soltar su cintura-**

**.- Eh? –lo quedó mirando la chica sin entender mucho de qué hablaba-**

**.- Ven y cena hoy conmigo –murmuró en su oído provocando un escalofrío en ella que él pudo sentir. Sonrió.**

**Vio como Kagome asentía y entró a su oficina sin decirle más.**

**Ya cerca de mediodía cuando sería la hora para ir a almorzar llegó Kikyo. Se quedó mirando de forma muy arrogante a Kagome, ella se sintió intimidada y prefirió bajar su mirada, esa chica daba grandes ingresos a las empresas Taisho no le convenía hacer alguna cosa que pudiese molestarla y según lo que había escuchado su carácter era bastante explosivo: ante cualquier cosa que para ella fuese una falta de respeto hacía que despidiesen a quien lo hubiera hecho.**

**.- Llama a Inu yasha –le exigió.**

**.- S..Si…-murmuró y presionó el botón de su teléfono- joven Inu Yasha…lo busca Ki…-se quedó quieta ante el hombre que había entrado por el elevador, alto, de largos cabellos tomados en una cola, con un largo abrigo, de tez blanca…mucho más blanca que la de Inu yasha, pero con los mismos ojos. No pudo terminar la frase.**

**.- Qué dijiste? –inquirió el saliendo de la oficina. Su primera imagen: Kikyo. Su segunda imagen: su hermano había llegado- Sesshoumaru…**

**.-**_ "Sesshoumaru"_** –pensó Kagome y recordó la imagen en la revista y esa mirada llena de ira y dolor al mismo tiempo, y al mismo tiempo recordó que era su jefe. Se levantó y rápidamente hizo una reverencia ¡Qué tonta! Se había quedado embelesada con él un segundo olvidando que era él quien realmente decidiría si contratarla o no.**

**.- Tú quien eres –murmuró mirando a Kagome. Su voz era mucho más profunda que la de su hermano menor, el solo escucharla provocó en Kagome un escalofrío lleno de nerviosismo. El mismo escalofrío que las palabras de Inu Yasha provocaban cuando se las decía al oído.**

**.- K..Kagome…Higurashi…Sr...-balbuceó intentando parecer coherente, pero ella sentía que no podía hacerlo bien. **

**.- Es tu nueva secretaria si es lo que te preguntas –respondió Inu Yasha de cierta forma acostumbrado a que las mujeres quedasen así ante la presencia de su hermano. Pero esta vez algo lo molestaba, no le gustaba la forma en que Kagome lo miraba ni cómo reaccionaba cuando su hermano le hablaba.**

**.- Sal…-lo escuchó murmurar al tiempo que entraba a la oficina.**

**.- Hey! –le gritó el menor de los hermanos- aún no saco las cosas de la oficina!**

**.- Sácalas cuando no esté me molesta tu presencia –exclamó mirándolo y luego vio a Kagome- hazme un resumen del último año. Lo quiero antes de que te vayas.**

**.- S..si! –exclamó y con pesar vio que su hora de almuerzo acababa de ser terminada de forma abrupta. ¿Un resumen de todo el último año?...no sabía si podría terminarlo.**

**.- Veo que sigues igual de amable Sessho…-exclamó sonriendo Kikyo-**

**.- Y tú igual de aprovechada –le respondió él dejando su abrigo en su silla. Al mirarla observó unos ojos de profunda molestia. Él sabía que Kikyo no quería a su hermano sino el dinero de sus empresas y el poder y renombre que le daba el apellido Taisho.**

**.- Más respeto con ella Sesshoumaru –respondió molesto Inu yasha.**

**.- Qué?...es tu nueva novia? –inquirió mientras revisaba unos papeles-**

**Esa sola pregunta bastó para dejar congelado a Inu Yasha, tenía a las dos chicas ahí frente a él, y a ninguna le había dicho la verdad con respecto a lo que le estaba pasando. Si reconocía que Kikyo era su novia toda su relación con Kagome se iría por la borda y si decía que no, Kikyo le gritaría haciendo que la otra chica se diese cuenta de todas formas de lo que estaba ocurriendo. De una u otra forma todo terminaba mal.**

**Sesshoumaru esperó la respuesta, pero al ver que no llegaba se limitó a seguir trabajando y a exigirle que saliera de la que era SU oficina.**

**Inu Yasha sin más que hacer, tomó de la mano a Kikyo y salió rápidamente del lugar, evitando ver los ojos tristes de Kagome y los furiosos de Kikyo.**

**Al llegar al estacionamiento ella se lo hizo saber y no dudó en hacerle un escándalo.**

**.- Se puede saber qué significó eso?! –le gritó de pronto sacando a Inu yasha de sus pensamientos.**

**.- De qué hablas –murmuró él abriendo su auto.**

**.- Por qué no fuiste capaz de decirle que soy tu novia! –exclamó molesta-**

**El joven Taisho solo la quedó mirando y subió a su auto, rogando que no le siguiera haciendo la misma pregunta todo el camino porque él no sabía que contestarle.**

**Por su parte, Kagome había quedado muy confundida ¿Esa chica era su novia o su hermano solo lo había dicho para fastidiarlo?...y si era su novia en verdad?...**

**Eran demasiadas preguntas, pero que ella esperaba poder hacer aquella noche, claro que esa noche nunca llegó. Sesshoumaru le impidió salir sin terminar su informe.**

**Ya cerca de las 10 PM…Kagome sentía que iba a caer en cualquier momento, no había comido nada desde el desayuno y todo el trabajo la tenía agotada, además, los cambios de Inu Yasha la dejaban muy agotada.**

**No supo cómo cayó sobre el escritorio semi-dormida hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.**

**.- Levántate –escuchó decir-**

**.- "esa voz…" –dijo para ella misma y abrió lentamente sus ojos, al levantarlos se dio cuenta que quien la miraba era el mayor de los Taisho y se sintió tan avergonzada que se levantó de golpe- disculpe! Me quedé dormida! –exclamó mientras realizaba una leve reverencia-**

**.- En ocasiones olvido que no todos trabajan como yo…-fue la escueta respuesta que él entregó. Por alguna razón esa chica transmitía la misma bondad que Izayoi…esa tranquilidad que a él tanto le faltaba.**

**.- Lo siento Sesshoumaru-sama…-murmuró nuevamente mirándolo. Esos ojos.**

**.- Te llevaré a casa..-murmuró mientras comenzaba a caminar sin esperarla. Kagome tuvo que tomar sus cosas muy rápido y correr para alcanzarlo.**

**Sesshoumaru la observó fijamente y notó que era muy similar a Izayoi, tenía la misma pureza en sus ojos…quizá eso lo llevaba a ser amable con ella en ese momento. **

**.- **_"Es una lástima"_** –pensó para sí mismo- **_"que sea una de las tantas víctimas de Inu Yasha"_

* * *

Bue! Sessho ya partió metiendo en problemas a Inu Yasha y haciendo molestar a Kikio xDD y lo seguirá haciendo! claro que ahora quien más pasará con Kagome será Sessho y no él así que hay que ver cómo reaccionará xD

Les dejo un adelanto del próx. cap!

**_".- Esa tipa no se ha querido acostar contigo? –Preguntó nuevamente riendo- pero qué estúpida…_**

**_.- Claro que lo es…-murmuró mientras su novia besaba su cuello- es de estas que para estar con uno primero se tienen que casar…es ridículo –continuó mientras sonreía de una manera fría ante la mirada divertida de Kikyo. Su Inu Yasha no había cambiado. _**

**_Él solo se sintió más miserable mientras ella más reía."_**

Si asi es Inu no aprende al parecer y seguirá llevando la doble vida que hasta el momento! claro que eso tendrá serias consecuencias...bueno! espero sus reviews a ver que tal el capi n.n muchas gracias a todos y todas nuevamente!

Ja na!


	6. Conociéndote

Hola hola que tal! nOn....antes que nada quería agradecer a todos y todas los/as que dejan reviews y también a los que leen, la verdad me ha alegrado mucho saber que les ha gustado la historia! eso me da muchos ánimos! n.n

_**ALEJANDRA!**_ muchas gracias por tu review! la verdad sí Inu se meteré en mil líos por cobarde xD! pero bue Kag de a poco irá viendo quien le conviene =P espero que te guste el capi! n.n....**_ISYLU! _**jajaj siii no todo es perfecto pero ya llegó Sessho! eso es lo importante xD! gracias por tu review!...._**Princess259!**_ me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capi espero que también disfrutes de este y del resto donde las cosas se complicarán tanto para Inu como para Kag xD! y como no se le van a complicar a la chica con un jefe así xD muchas gracias por tu review!..._**artemisav! **_estoy muuuy de acuerdo con tu opinión! XD con un jefe como Sessho yo al mnos no me resistiría xDDD pero hay que ver como le va a Kag que anda toda embobada con Inu xD...muchas gracias por tu review!...**_goshi! _**muchas gracias por tu comentario de verdad me halaga mucho! pues si quizá Sessh tarde un poco, pero el problema será que Kag también se pueda dar cuenta si esque llegase a sentir algo por él XD en todo caso apoyo tu opinión de que debe ser difícil tener a Kikyo de novia XDD! muchas gracias por tu review y espero que también sea un muy buen año para tí!...**_AllySan! _**exacto XD Inu siempre está metido en problemas XD y eso no cambiará...además hay otras cosas por las que Sessho lo odia o..o pero eso ya se sabrá! xD muchas gracias por tu review! n.n...**_SessXio! _**muchas gracias por tu review! jajaj sii se parece a Miroku en lo mujeriego, pero al menos Miroku respetaba en algo a las tipas que quería! este nada xD pero bueno ya veremos q le pasa! XD...._**AZUL D CULLEN!**_ actualicé tan pronto como pude! espero que te guste este cap y muchas gracias por tu review! n.n

Bue, ya no tardo más y mejor les dejo el capi recordando que Inu y Co no me pertenecen xD solo los usé para mi historia xD

****

**_5. Conociéndote._**

**El trayecto en auto fue muy incómodo, más para Kagome que para el mayor de los Taisho. Ella una y otra vez recordaba aquellos ojos de la revista y al mismo tiempo recordaba los ojos de Inu yasha, tan distintos, tan brillantes y tiernos cuando la besaba y estaba solo con ella.**

**Justamente en ese momento cayó en cuenta que esa ternura en él no se expresaba en ningún otro momento, solo cuando estaban solos y por ese instante se sintió la mujer más estúpida del planeta…todo era claro, de seguro ella le daba vergüenza ante el resto.**

**Sesshoumaru la miraba de reojo, era una chica bastante atractiva y aunque iba con un gran abrigo sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frío le daban un aspecto de infinita ternura y de tanta fragilidad que hasta a él le daban ganas de cuidarla.**

**No dejaba de mirarla secretamente…no lo hizo en todo el camino y así pudo ver como al final del viaje sus ojos ya estaban completamente tristes y supuso que su hermano tendría que ver en eso.**

**No acostumbraba a llevar a nadie en su auto, menos a alguien que trabajaba para él, pero cuando escuchó que Inu yasha no fue capaz de responder su pregunta en la oficina había descubierto su plan: su novia oficial era Kikyo y Kagome…bueno, ella era un nuevo juguete.**

**Suspiró recordando lo mucho que odiaba a su hermano menor y lo mucho que amaba a la madre que no le pertenecía a él y la intranquilidad y molestia volvió a su corazón: no perdonaba a su hermano haber abandonado a su madre por aquella chica multimillonaria que no lo quería. Tampoco perdonaba a su padre por haberlo permitido, pero al menos él tenía la garantía de acompañar a Izayoi y de hacerla feliz, él lo sabía puesto que ella se lo repetía todo el tiempo con una sonrisa gentil cuando él comenzaba a despotricar contra su padre. Un beso de ella bastaba para callarlo, tal como cuando era niño.**

**Nadie lo pudo controlar nunca e Inu Taisho había temido que su nueva esposa sufriera las consecuencias de la tristeza de Sesshoumaru por la muerte de su madre frente a él. Pero todo fue distinto e Izayoi con su ternura y calma se ganó a aquel niño que terminó siendo un hijo más para ella.**

**Era la única que lo calmaba. La única que alguna vez lo había visto llorar, aunque eso no ocurría hace mucho tiempo.**

**Sacudió su cabeza ante aquellos extraños recuerdos que aquella chica había traído a su mente.**

**.- No estás contratada –murmuró sacando a Kagome de su infinita tristeza. El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco ante aquellas palabras, ¿eso quería decir que la despedía? ¿qué haría con toda su familia?.**

**Intentó balbucear algo pero no pudo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de forma inexplicable, todo la tenía muy vulnerable a cualquier cosa que le dijesen y esa era claramente la peor noticia…o una de las peores al menos.**

**.- Pero…por qué!, al menos deme una explicación! Solo me conoce un día y a penas me ha pedido un informe y…!! –guardó silencio al ver una sonrisa en el rostro de aquel joven. Se sintió tan mal que sus mejillas le ardieron rápidamente. Además de todo se reía.**

**.- Así que eres impulsiva…-exclamó él divertido bajándose de su auto. Kagome lo siguió y vio como prendía un cigarro.**

**.- Qué quiere decir…-inquirió extrañada ante aquella reacción.**

**.- Solo era una pregunta –dijo sin mirarla como era su costumbre, pero para Kagome solo era una terrible muestra de mala educación y grosería. Prefirió guardar silencio, después de todo era su jefe – supuse que Inu Yasha no te había contratado, siempre hace lo mismo…**

**En ese momento cayó en cuenta que ella no era la primera chica que su hermano "ponía a prueba" y decidió callar esa parte de él. Si bien lo odiaba esa chica estaba enamorada de él y no le correspondía justamente a él hacerle ver lo mal que estaba.**

**.- Eso..quiere decir…**

**.- Eso quiere decir que estás contratada…-la miró un momento y vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas otra vez, se sintió muy incómodo, pero ella solo sonrió e hizo una reverencia que a él inexplicablemente le molestó.**

**.- Muchas gracias Sesshoumaru-sama! –exclamó sonriendo con unas ganas incontenibles de saltar sobre él abrazarlo y besar su mejilla.**

**.- No te alegres tanto…mañana te quiero a las 8 en punto en la oficina –murmuró confundido ante la extraña reacción de aquella chica.**

**.- Si! –gritó e hizo una nueva reverencia- ah! Y muchas gracias por traerme hasta mi casa no tuvo que haberse molestado…**

**Él tampoco entendía que lo había impulsado a llevarla, supuso que se había dado cuenta que la había explotado y ella aún no le hacía nada malo como para que él le hubiese exigido tanto desde el primer momento. Quizá fue su forma de disculparse.**

**Asintió con su cabeza, apagó su cigarro y entró al auto. Se asustó de sobremanera al ver a Kagome por la ventana del copiloto aparecerse de pronto.**

**.- El cigarro hace muy mal Sr. Quizá debería evitarlo aún es muy joven –rio y salió corriendo para entrar gritando a su casa que el trabajo era de ella. Todos celebraron y esa noche la madre de Kagome preparó una cena especial.**

**Sesshoumaru se había quedado atónito en el auto ante aquella extraña confianza que esa chica le había profesado en aquel día y se sorprendió a sí mismo sintiéndose tranquilo con ello. Generalmente no le daba esa confianza a nadie, ni siquiera a su propio padre.**

**Pensó que solo eran estupideces y decidió ir al departamento que había comprado en Japón. Llenó su vaso con el mejor whisky que tenía en aquel momento y tomó un poco. Vio que en su contestador había un mensaje. Era Izayoi. Sonrió.**

* * *

**Inu Yasha esa noche había esperado a Kagome con ansias, sin recordar que su hermano le había puesto una gran cantidad de trabajo que le había impedido salir a la hora que le correspondía.**

**Le molestaba de sobremanera que ella no asistiera cuando él le pedía las cosas, pero era principalmente porque se desesperaba de no sentir su cuerpo con él, de no escuchar su risa amable y de ver aquellos ojos chocolates que lo tenían vuelto loco.**

**Quizá había sido el destino…porque Kikyo había llegado de sorpresa a su departamento y tomó aquella cena como una muestra más del amor que supuestamente aquel joven le tenía. Lo que no sabía es que aquel amor apasionado y casi obsesivo que ambos se habían tenido alguna vez se había destruido desde la llegada de Kagome.**

**Sin embargo, Kikyo había destruido todo mucho antes cuando se aburrió de la rutina con su novio y decidió buscar en otros brazos el placer de la infidelidad.**

**Aquella noche sin embargo con aquel detalle se relamió con que Inu Yasha aún parecía estar bajo su completo embrujo con su cuerpo, sus besos y sus caricias.**

**Se acercó a él y repentinamente lo besó quitando el vaso de sus manos para que pudiera tener más libertad. Lo notó tenso, pero lo aludió a que su hermano había llegado aquel día.**

**Cuando ya ambos estaban agotados y cubiertos a penas por unas sábanas Kikyo decidió que dejaría pasar el error cometido por Inu yasha de no decirle a su hermano que ella era su novia. Quizá aún seguía enamorando a esa chica, aunque se supone que ese día debía haber terminado.**

**Acarició el pecho desnudo de Inu yasha y por un momento se sintió celosa de todas las que habían podido tocarlo.**

**.- Te acostaste con ella? –murmuró sacando a su novio de una especie de trance en la que estaba. Desde hacía mucho solo miraba el techo intentando buscar una razón para no sentirse atraído por Kikyo, ni por su cuerpo, ni por sus besos, ni por todo lo que antes lo volvía loco y lo hacía tomarla y hacerla suya en donde fuese.**

**Ahora simplemente deseaba tenerla lo más lejos que le fuese posible para sentirse tranquilo, su presencia lo mantenía en vilo, asustado, sin saber qué hacer y recordándole que estaba llevando una doble vida que tarde o temprano tendría que desaparecer.**

**La quedó mirando cuando le hizo aquella pregunta.**

**.- No –contestó de forma automática diciendo una verdad entre un lago de mentiras que en ese momento formaban su vida y sus relaciones.**

**.- De verdad? –inquirió la mujer sentándose divertida- esa tipa no se ha querido acostar contigo? –Preguntó nuevamente riendo- pero qué estúpida…**

**Inu Yasha se sintió muy molesto ante aquellas palabras, Kagome no era como ella, era una de esas mujeres a las que había que respetar y querer porque era lo que se merecían. Quiso decírselo, pero recordó que no podía y solo siguió con su mentira como siempre.**

**.- Claro que lo es…-murmuró mientras su novia besaba su cuello- es de estas que para estar con uno primero se tienen que casar…es ridículo –continuó mientras sonreía de una manera fría ante la mirada divertida de Kikyo. Su Inu Yasha no había cambiado. **

**Él solo se sintió más miserable mientras ella más reía.**

**A la mañana siguiente Kagome llegó 10 minutos antes y se sorprendió y apenó al mismo tiempo al ver a Sesshoumaru dentro de su oficina. **

**.- Perdón! –exclamó en la puerta de su oficina, su respiración aún estaba agitada y sus mejillas y nariz rojas por el frío.**

**No esperaba que alguien le hablara por eso se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando escuchó aquella voz, vio la hora y luego vio a Kagome.**

**.- Por qué –inquirió volviendo a su trabajo.**

**.- Ud. Está aquí antes que yo eso no debería ser…-exclamó molesta consigo misma, si quería mantenerse allí tenía que trabajar, sino todas las mujeres que iban ahí intentando usar otras artimañas le ganarían el puesto.**

**.- Olvídalo –murmuró y la miró- yo siempre llego mucho antes…**

**A Kagome le llamó mucho la atención aquella extraña respuesta, pero solo asintió y salió de la oficina dejando su chaqueta sobre su silla. Miró su escritorio y observó varias carpetas. Suspiró.**

**A las 9 de la mañana decidió tomarse un breve descanso y le llevó una taza de café con unas galletas muy delicadas a su jefe. Lo encontró muy concentrado en su trabajo entre el computador y sus informes. Sonrió un poco, tenía una vida muy triste y sola.**

**.- Tenga **Sesshoumaru**-sama si trabaja tanto se pondrá viejo antes de tiempo –sonrió, pero se quedó quieta en cuanto él la miró y comprendió su torpeza. Quizá con su hermano menor podía decir cosas así, pero no con él. – lo…lo siento no quise!**

**Lo vio sonreír y se sorprendió, lo mínimo que esperó fue un grito por parte de él, pero solo observó como tomaba el café y hacía una mueca de desagrado.**

**.- Le falta azúcar –fue lo único que dijo y Kagome volvió a sonreír al tiempo que salía corriendo a buscarle más azúcar. Sesshoumaru se sorprendió ante la inocencia de aquella chica y le asaltó en el pecho una molestia de cariño casi "paternal", como él quiso creer.**

**De pronto sintió un grito y muchas cosas cayéndose al tiempo que se rompían en el suelo. Se levantó y salió a ver qué ocurría y encontró a Inu Yasha sobre Kagome en el piso.**

* * *

Primer día de Inu sin tener a Kagome como su secretaria y ya la mete en problemas XDDD les dejo un adelanto del próx. cap! n.n

**_".- Ahora coqueteas con tu secretaria –exclamó arrogante y molesto a la vez. Pudo ver como Kagome lo miró dolida y como su hermano lo miraba con odio._**

**_.- Lárgate no soy como tú –Kagome lo miró no entendiendo bien lo que quería decir. _**

**_Sesshoumaru estaba dispuesto a pelear si era lo que su hermano quería."_**

Comienza el odio de los Taisho xD...y Sessho ya está haciendo que Kagome comience a notar algo raro sobre su hermanito xD pero ya veremos que pasa...

Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap y vuelvo a agradecer a todos y todas los/as que me han apoyado en esta historia!

nos vemos en el prox. cap n.n

Ja na!


	7. Te Ayudaré

Hola! nOn...qué tal! n.n...espero que estén muy bien! aquí les traigo otro cap d esta historia! antes que nada...tengo que agradecer!

**_Rooh! _**no te preocupes! me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capi! y muchas gracias por tu review! n__n...._**Pequeña Lin!**_ muchas gracias por tu review y tus comentarios! actualicé lo más rápido que pude! espero te guste el cap!..._**princserekou**__**!**_ muchas gracias por leer mi fic! me alegra que te guste! y espero que este cap también cumpla con tus expectativas!..._**ALEJANDRA!**_ muchas gracias por tu review!...sii la verdad, me llamó mucho la atención poner una relación de cariño entre Izayoi y Sessho! y quise probar XD me alegra que te gustase! espero que el cap tb te guste n.n....AllySan!...jaja sip Kagome siempre a la mitad XD pero ya veremos que rumbo toman estas peleas! gracias por tu review!..._**AZUL D CULLEN!**_ muchas gracias por tu review! intenté actualizar lo más pronto posible! n.n...._**ISYLU!**_ claramente nada bueno pasará entre esos dos XD y eso q Kikyo aún no se entera xD cuando se entere...bue no adelanto nada! XD espero te guste el cap!....artemisav! bue Inu es un tarado así que eso muchas veces ayuda a ese tipo de cosas! XD...muchas gracias por tu review!...gabylove! muchas gracias por leer mi fic la verdad me alegra mucho que te guste y espero que este cap no te decepcione! gracias tb por tu review!...sonia sandra! muchas gracias por tu review! espero te guste el capi! n.n

Agradezco también a todos/as los/as que leen!

Reitero que los personajes lamentablemente no son míos XD solo los tomé prestados para esta historia!

Ahora sí los dejo con el capi!__

**_7. Te Ayudaré_.**

**Kagome estaba preparando el café que Sesshoumaru le había pedido. Tomó el pequeño recipiente de vidrio que contenía el azúcar y le puso dos cucharadas. Supuso que con eso estaría bien.**

**Puso la nueva taza de café sobre una pequeña bandeja de vidrio también grabada con las iniciales del que era el real jefe de todas las compañías. Decía I.T en letras con hermosos arabescos antiguos. Tomó el recipiente de azúcar y lo colocó al lado de la taza en caso de que le faltara nuevamente. Con el tiempo aprendería a hacerlo bien. Pensó.**

**Tomó la bandeja y se aprestó a ir hacia la oficina, pero el elevador se abrió y vio a Inu Yasha en él. La miraba dulcemente en un principio feliz de poder verla nuevamente, pero su expresión cambió rotundamente al ver aquella bandeja en sus manos ¿Le estaba llevando a su hermano eso? ¡Pero si a él jamás le ofreció nada!.**

**Sin saberlo los celos se apoderaron de él y se acercó rápidamente a la chica para exigirle una explicación. Kagome lo miró preocupada.**

**.- Se puede saber qué haces?! –inquirió visiblemente molesto-**

**.- Le…estoy llevando esto a tu hermano…-murmuró ella sin entender que ocurría con él- dame..un momento solo se lo entregaré- la chica hizo un ademán de moverse, pero el joven Taisho la tomó fuertemente por un brazo.**

**.- Por qué tanta amabilidad?! -preguntó de tal forma que la chica se asustó un poco ante su reacción.**

**.- Inu yasha…me estás retrasando! –intentó zafarse, pero en el movimiento brusco un poco de café caliente cayó en su mano y al hacerse hacia atrás cayó al suelo y ya que Inu yasha la tenía fuertemente sujeta…terminó sobre ella y con todo roto en el piso.**

**En ese momento Sesshoumaru había salido de su oficina.**

**Los quedó mirando y Kagome rápidamente se incorporó al ver claramente que su jefe no estaba precisamente contento con la escena que ambos habían montado. Sin embargo Inu yasha la retenía por uno de sus brazos aún.**

**Kagome no sabía qué decir y comenzó a pedirle a Dios que no pensara cosas equivocadas. Pensó en comenzar a dar explicaciones, pero la interrumpió.**

**.- Kagome aún no tengo mi azúcar –murmuró el mayor de los Taisho viendo a su hermano al tiempo que volvía a entrar a su oficina. No entendió si aquella frase implicaba algo negativo o positivo para ella, pero ya que más quedaba...rápidamente se incorporó y fue por otro poco ante la mirada atenta de Inu yasha, le molestaba que no lo tomase en cuenta y que respondiese tan rápido a las peticiones de su hermano.**

**La vio entrar a la oficina de Sesshoumaru y sonreírle de la misma forma tierna que a él, pero con Sesshoumaru aquella sonrisa se mezclaba con un cierto nerviosismo que no le gustó en lo más mínimo. Kagome sería su novia y le estaba coqueteando a su hermano.**

**Sin embargo, cuando iba a decir algo, pudo ver como él le respondía con una sonrisa también. Había una complicidad demasiado grande entre ambos. **

**A pesar de la molestia del menor de los Taisho Kagome agradecía que su jefe aún mantuviese con ella aquel trato cordial de siempre, él por su parte ya le pediría explicaciones, sabía que de seguro Inu yasha había tenido la culpa de todo por lo que no pensaba molestarse con aquella chica, no le daría en el gusto a su hermano menor de verla a ella en problemas por algo que de seguro no había causado.**

**.- Ahora coqueteas con tu secretaria –exclamó arrogante y molesto a la vez. Pudo ver como Kagome lo miró dolida y como su hermano lo miraba con odio.**

**No le era extraña esa mirada, era algo recíproco, a él tampoco le gustaba Sesshoumaru por las continuas comparaciones que su padre siempre había hecho entre ambos donde su hermano mayor era siempre el perfecto mientras él se quedaba como el incontrolable y sin sentido de la responsabilidad.**

**.- Lárgate no soy como tú –Kagome lo miró no entendiendo bien lo que quería decir. Sesshoumaru estaba dispuesto a pelear si era lo que su hermano quería.**

**.- Ja!, no me digas que se te acabaron los argumentos..**

**.- A qué viniste…-inquirió levantándose molesto- me estás arruinando mi desayuno.**

**Era cierto, Inu Yasha no tenía ningún motivo para estar ahí, pero toda la noche se sintió desesperado por ver a Kagome y cuando iba a salir de su casa recordó que él ya no sería más su jefe.**

**.- Joven Inu yasha le pido que no se altere –murmuró Kagome intentando sonar conciliadora aunque toda esa conversación entre ambos la había dejado con muchas dudas.**

**Solo pudo ver como Inu yasha se daba media vuelta y salía del lugar dejándola con el corazón apretado. Sentía como sus latidos habían aumentado de sobremanera.**

**Sesshoumaru volvió a sentarse y ella solo salió de su oficina para continuar con su trabajo.**

**Con el pasar de los días para Sesshoumaru se hizo una costumbre no desayunar dentro de su departamento para esperar que Kagome le trajese algo de comer. Ella siempre a la misma hora preparaba las cosas y se preocupaba de comprar cosas distintas para que él comiese, de cierta forma se sentía responsable por hacerle la vida más llevadera en aquel lugar.**

**Cuando ella le había comentado a su madre todas las emociones que Sesshoumaru le provocaba cuando veía sus ojos ella le dijo que de seguro era un joven muy solitario, además, le recordó, no había tenido buena suerte en el amor y a su última novia a días de casarse la había descubierto en la cama con otro dentro de su mismo departamento. **

**.- Cómo sabes eso –inquirió la joven sorprendida ante aquella traición tan cruel.**

**.- Todo se sabe cuando eres un personaje famoso y reconocido en cualquier ámbito, tu vida ya deja de ser tuya –había murmurado aquella sabia mujer mientras le daba una taza de arroz a su hija.**

**Esas palabras le habían quedado muy grabadas en su mente y descubrió que en realidad aquel joven no tenía solo que cargar con cuidar de aquella empresa y todos los problemas que eso acarreara, sino que también tenía que cargar con su vida que todo el resto sabía y vivía tanto como él.**

**Ahí descubrió por qué aquella mirada tan triste, estaba solo, por eso su decisión de ser amable con él. Aunque aquella amabilidad tarde o temprano le terminaría pasando la cuenta trastocando todas aquellas buenas intenciones bajo las cuales había nacido su sentimiento por él.**

**Constantemente lo miraba mientras trabaja y descubría que era el último en irse y el primero en llegar. Muy distinto a Inu Yasha. Pensaba.**

**Inu Yasha…aquel joven de hermosos ojos dorados. Seguía sacándole más de un suspiro durante el día y cada vez que lo veía se derretía en sus brazos. Escuchar su voz la llenaba de tranquilidad y estar entre sus brazos era su mayor seguridad.**

**Sus palabras llenas de amor siempre eran para ella en la oscuridad de su departamento, sus besos eran para ella…sus promesas que jamás cumpliría eran para ella y también para Kikyo, claro que de esto Kagome se mantenía ajena.**

**Entre besos y caricias Inu yasha olvidaba a su prometida real y le profesaba el mismo amor a Kagome que decía sentir por Kikyo, las mismas promesas…las mismas caricias, de forma mecánica repetía lo que hacía mucho había sido su antigua relación. Claro que él jamás se dio cuenta hasta mucho tiempo después cuando las cosas se salieron de completo control.**

**Mientras estaba con ella nada importaba, ni Kikyo, ni ser hijo de uno de los empresarios más influyentes, ni haber sustentado aquel amor en una jugarreta más.**

**Cada vez que veía a Kagome dormir a su lado se preguntaba por qué no tenía la fuerza para sacarla de su vida. Si llevaba las cosas más lejos se le haría imposible hacerlo.**

**Sin embargo, había visto la vida de su hermano, cómo siempre se enteraban de todo, cómo lo criticaban unos y lo alababan otros, cómo se había convertido en un ícono entre las mujeres quienes llegaban a su oficina entregándose con una facilidad que solo Sesshoumaru podía rechazar.**

**Él no quería eso para su vida, no quería que el resto hablase, no quería que se enteraran de sus juegos de adolescente necesitado de pasión.**

**.- Sesshoumaru-sama –escuchó murmurar a Kagome un día a una hora no habitual.**

**.- Qué pasa? –la miró y pudo vislumbrar en sus ojos el brillo de la preocupación.**

**.- Mi madre está en el hospital…al parecer está muy enferma…yo…-no sabía cómo plantearle la necesidad de irse en ese momento, quedaba mucho trabajo.**

**Sesshoumaru solo la quedó mirando atónito. Izayoi también estaba enferma y no la había llamado en semanas.**

**.- Yo te llevaré…mañana te quedas horas extras si es que puedes –murmuró tomando su abrigo dejando a Kagome impávida en la puerta de su oficina. Intentó murmurar su nombre pero no pudo, un nudo en la garganta se atropelló impidiéndole hablar, impidiéndole incluso agradecer aquel gesto de entendimiento.**

**En el auto Kagome intentaba llamar a Inu Yasha, lo necesitaba, quería sus brazos rodeándola, sus palabras, escuchar su voz…pero él no contestaba. Pensó que quizá estaría en alguna reunión, pero en realidad Inu Yasha solo retozaba con su novia dentro de su oficina como dos adolescentes cuando encuentran el placer que puede brindarles el cuerpo de otro deseado. De esa forma, manteniendo su relación con Kikyo lo más normal posible, ella no se enteraba de su aventura de amor real con Kagome.**

**.- No va a contestarte –escuchó decir.**

**.- Por..qué lo dice…-lo miró sin entender.**

**.- Inu Yasha es así…cuando se le necesita…nunca está…-kagome pudo notar el rencor en aquellas palabras y miró el celular en sus manos con una tristeza infinita. Sesshoumaru vio que Izayoi y ella sufrían por el mismo hombre que él odiaba cada día con más fuerza sin comprender que ese odio estaba basado en el amor que Kagome estaba comenzando a implantar en su corazón.**

**El mayor de los Taisho vio que la madre de Kagome estaba en un hospital público y llevaba horas esperando por atención. Tenía mucha fiebre, deliraba y sudaba frío. Kagome lloraba, se sentía culpable de no haberla cuidado bien.**

**De pronto se dio cuenta que Sesshoumaru había desaparecido también y las lágrimas salieron con más fuerza que antes. "Tonto Inu Yasha" se decía, cuando más lo necesitaba no estaba allí.**

**Una mano en su hombro la sacó de su llanto y pudo ver esos ojos hermosos que ella tanto amaba. Limpió sus lágrimas y al que vio en realidad fue al mayor de los Taisho, no a su amado Inu yasha.**

**.- Trasladaremos a tu mamá –lo escuchó murmurar. Vio como se la llevaban en una camilla y la subían a una ambulancia. Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y la llevó hasta su auto. Manejó hasta la mejor clínica de la ciudad y al entrar a Kagome casi le dio un infarto ¡Jamás podría pagar todo eso!.**

**Vio cómo un joven doctor de verdes ojos se le acercaba, era muy guapo, sacaba suspiros a todas las que pasaban por su lado. Tenía una expresión muy seria, podía ver como hablaba con Sesshoumaru pero no entendía nada a pesar de estar a su lado. Aún estaba algo ida.**

**De un momento a otro unos brazos la tomaron y la hicieron sentarse, era un joven de azules y electrizantes ojos que murmuraban que estuviese tranquila, que su madre estaría muy bien allí. Le dio un vaso de agua y Kagome solo pudo murmurar un gracias más para ella misma que para aquel joven amable.**

**Vio al doctor alejarse junto con el chico que la había hecho sentar y a Sesshoumaru sentarse a su lado.**

**.- Tu madre estará bien aquí **

**.- No…no puedo –balbuceó limpiando su rostro de las lágrimas que aún caían- no puedo pagar…todo esto…**

**.- No seas tonta…yo pagaré esto..**

* * *

Buee o..o Sessho comenzó con su estrategia de conquista sin quererlo xDDD lindo no? XD con un jefe así...bue mejor no pensamos sino se vienen muchas ideas a la cabeza XD les dejo mejor el adelanto!

_**".-…tu mamá se quedará aquí hasta que se ponga bien…-le sonrió en un intento por calmarla.**_

_**Ella no podía entender aquel actuar tan amable hacia su parte, pero lo agradecía como nunca antes había agradecido algo. Sus brazos sin control se abalanzaron sobre el pecho de Sesshoumaru y lo abrazó instintivamente…como si fuera su amado Inu Yasha."**_

jejej siiii!! Kagome por fin comienza a caer en sus encantos XDDD aunque quien sabe o.o Inu aún no se entera que tiene competencia y le queda Kikyo por otro lado que aún está alejada de esta situación pero no durará mucho!...

Espero que les haya gustado el cap! n.n espero sus reviews a ver que tal!

Nuevamente agradezco a todos y todas los/as que siguen este fic! muchas gracias por su apoyo! n.n

Nos vemos en el prox cap!

Ja na! nOn


	8. La verdad Me crees?

Hola hola que tal! nOn...como están?!...yo muy alegre la verdad al ver sus comentarios! muchas gracias! de verdad me dan muchos ánimos!

_**Allysan!**_ muchas gracias por tu review! n.n sii, pero Sessho ahí está para ayudarla no es lindo? xD**_....AZUL D CULLEN!_** siiii la verdad aparecerá! XD...gracias por tu review! espero te guste el cap!...**_goshi!_ **muchas gracias por tu review! la verdad siii...cuando se enteren de la verdad bue...ahí veremos que pasa! xD..._** Sessxio!**_ muchas gracias por tu review!...bueno con un hombre así quien no se enamora! XD....te apoyo en eso! XD..._**princserekou!...**_muchas gracias por tu review! espero que este cap te guste! n.n...**_ ISYLU!_** quien no quisiera abrazar a un hombre como ese! XD mas encima que se comporta así! XDD muchas gracias por tu review!...._**nickita021!**_ muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por dejar un review! espero que este capi tabién te guste y sea de tu agrado!... _**ALEJANDRA! **_muchas gracias por tu review! n.n bue a Kagome le queda la verdad bastante poco del mundo de sueños en que vive xDD pero no te adelanto más espero que te guste el capi!_** Lady_Death06!**_ jajaj muchas gracias! espero que este cap te guste!..._**Pequeña Lin!**_ jajaj siii a cualquiera le gustaría un jefe así! XDD muchas gracias por tu review!

Bueno la verdad había pensado separar esto en dos capis!...pero como regalo de inicio de año los dejé juntos! como un capítulo alargado xDDD espero que les guste!

Recuerdo como siempre que Inu y Co. no me pertenecen (lamentablemente) solo los usé para mi historia!

Ahora si! 

**_8. La verdad. Me crees?_**

**Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida. No podía permitir algo así, había estado semi-inconsciente hasta ese momento por ver a su madre así, pero ya había despertado ante aquellas palabras.**

**No entendía aún a qué se debía tanta amabilidad de su parte, pero permitirle que pagase todo eso…era como si tuviese que trabajar gratis durante años!**

**Aún así…aquel básico gesto despertó en Kagome una sensación de ternura y respeto hacia él que no dejaría su corazón nunca más.**

**.- No…puedo…-murmuró cuando el nudo en su garganta se desvaneció por completo dándole la oportunidad de responderle como correspondía al que era su jefe.**

**.- Claro que sí puedes, para mí no es problema –fue la respuesta del joven que tenía frente a ella. **

**Lo observó con detenimiento y se fijó por qué todas suspiraban cuando lo miraban. Quizá ella no se había dado cuenta ya que Inu Yasha ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, pero aquel Taisho…**

**Los ojos dorados al parecer eran su rasgo característico, pero los de Sesshoumaru infundaban respeto y en ocasiones temor. Ella lo había notado cuando miraba a Kikyo o incluso al joven que ella misma amaba, en ese momento agradecía de tener una buena relación con él. Aunque…ahora que lo pensaba, a ella jamás la había mirado así.**

**Su cabello continuaba tomado y tenía puesto aquel largo abrigo que delineaba su figura y lo hacía verse bastante más atractivo a sus ojos. Se sintió una tonta por estar observando ese tipo de cosas en aquel momento, pero era inevitable estar frente a él y no darse cuenta.**

**.- No..puedo abusar de ud Sesshoumaru-sama…-explicó ella intentando sonar convencida.**

**.- No abusas de mí porque es algo que te estoy ofreciendo – le refutó y en realidad….Kagome no tuvo nada que responder, solo bajó su mirada sintiéndose triste por vivir nuevamente la misma situación que con su padre, lo peor de todo, es que ahora que él le ofrecía ayuda ella sentía que quería aprovecharla, pero pensó que era extremadamente egoísta de su parte. Sesshoumaru lo notó, ella volvía a llorar- Qué ocurre Kagome…**

**.- Soy muy egoísta, ¡me estoy aprovechando! –exclamó mientras limpiaba sus mejillas- mi padre murió porque no tuvimos el dinero suficiente para pagar el tratamiento de su enfermedad y ahora ocurre lo mismo con mamá…ud me ofrece su ayuda y yo…yo… -sintió cómo tomó su mano y no evitó sonrojarse al instante, aquellos ojos la miraban con tanta ternura…**

**.- No ocurrirá lo mismo…lo prometo…tu mamá se quedará aquí hasta que se ponga bien…-le sonrió en un intento por calmarla. Él conocía mejor que nadie aquellas injusticias en las que el dinero soluciona todo incluso el destino de una vida que se puede perder o ganar por tener o no aquel papel sobrevalorado.**

**Él tenía mucho dinero, pero estaba solo, muchas veces se preguntaba qué tanto servía en realidad y cuando Izayoi cayó enferma lo comprendió. Ahora que Kagome le confesaba su historia reafirmó su pensamiento: el dinero en ocasiones sirve para salvar la vida de los que amas.**

**Ella no podía entender aquel actuar tan amable hacia su parte, pero lo agradecía como nunca antes había agradecido algo. Sus brazos sin control se abalanzaron sobre el pecho de Sesshoumaru y lo abrazó instintivamente…como si fuera su amado Inu Yasha.**

**El mayor de los Taisho quedó completamente atónito ante aquella reacción. No se la esperaba…pero el calor que sintió con ese abrazo no salió de su pecho haciéndolo sentir incómodo hasta que pudo volver a tener a aquella chica entre sus brazos otra vez.**

**La verdad hacía mucho no abrazaba a alguien…solo a su madre quien siempre terminaba sacándole un abrazo a aquel joven frío y desalmado que todos decían conocer. Sus brazos también rodearon el cuerpo de Kagome que él consideraba de una fragilidad infinita y cerró sus ojos mientras acariciaba su cabeza intentando calmarla.**

**Hasta que aquel joven doctor no volvió a aparecer y llamó a Sesshoumaru no se percataron de su abrazo. En aquel momento la chica se soltó rápidamente no entendiendo en qué momento había llegado a los brazos de su jefe. Él por su parte no entendía en qué momento la había retenido contra sí.**

**.- Siento molestarte pero la madre de la chica ya está estable –lo oyó murmurar.**

**.- Gracias Kouga…déjala aquí el tiempo que necesite…-murmuró Sesshoumaru al tiempo que se levantaba.**

**.- Qué..qué es lo que tiene –inquirió la joven cuando logró salir de su aturdimiento por aquel abrazo.**

**.- Un resfrío muy mal cuidado que terminó agravándose bastante –le explicó el joven sonriendo- despreocúpate con unos días aquí y un par de medicamentos estará bien…-Kouga puso una mano en la cabeza de Kagome y ella volvió a sentirse como una niña pequeña. Su padre también hacía eso cuando regañaba a Kagome con un amor infinito que no le permitía gritarle.**

**.- Puedo..verla? –vio al joven reír-**

**.- Claro que sí! Es tu madre!...**

**Sin saber cómo, se le había ido todo el día en el hospital. Su madre no había despertado, pero prefirió dejarlo así, había llamado a su abuelo quien vivía con ellos y le pidió que cuidara a Souta por ella ese día. Ya vería que haría el resto de la semana.**

**Un sándwich apareció frente a ella inesperadamente junto a un café. Miró hacia arriba y sonrió.**

**.- No tuvo que molestarse…-murmuró.**

**.- No habíamos comido nada en todo el día…si a ti no te da hambre, al menos a mí si…-exclamó y dio un mordisco al sándwich que había traído para él. Ella rió, él la había acompañado todo el día a tal punto de no comer nada.**

**.- Lo siento…lo he molestado mucho durante todo el día y encima me sigo aprovechando…**

**.- Claro que no…estoy aquí porque quiero..y cómete rápido eso…antes que Kouga descubra que estamos comiendo aquí…- vio a la chica asentir y comer con mucho gusto. Claramente tenía hambre.**

**Al otro día Inu Yasha esperó encontrarse con Kagome para discutir sobre el altercado del día anterior. El trabajo y Kikyo no le habían permitido ir antes a verla.**

**Entró en la oficina, pero encontró todo vacío, incluso la oficina de su hermano y eso le llamó poderosamente su atención: Sesshoumaru nunca había faltado a un día de trabajo, ni siquiera por estar enfermo!.**

**Observó el escritorio de Kagome y todo estaba ordenado. Entonces tomó su celular y la llamó.**

**Sesshoumaru veía a Kagome dormir, se veía muy tranquila y pudo notar que en realidad sus facciones eran muy delicadas aunque le parecía más linda cuando hacía una mueca de disgusto con todas las ganas de gritarle en su cara que algo no le gustaba.**

**.- Ud…es el jefe verdad?...-se giró rápidamente hacia la camilla y observó a aquella señora despertar.**

**.- Veo que se siente mejor…-la vio sonreír-**

**.- Así es..pero…no entiendo…**

**.- No se preocupe no hay nada que entender, se quedará aquí hasta que esté mejor…**

**.- Gracias…por lo que sea que haya hecho…-sus ojos se dirigieron a Kagome y la miró dulcemente- ella no estaría tan tranquila si no fuese así…**

**.- Su hija está bien porque ud está bien…es todo…-sintió vibrar el celular de Kagome y lo tomó observando que era su hermano menor. Se molestó.**

**.- Conteste…ella no se molestará.**

**Qué mejor consejo que ese en aquel momento. Asintió con su cabeza y acomodó a Kagome en el sofá cubriéndola. Salió y contestó.**

**.- Qué quieres…-murmuró escuetamente.**

**.- Qué haces tú con el celular de Kagome! –le gritó molesto. Su hermano se estaba pasando absolutamente.**

**.- La pregunta que deberías hacerte es porqué no estás tú con Kagome idiota…**

**.- De qué hablas…-inquirió el menor de los hermanos-**

**.- Su madre enfermó y si no hubiese sido porque yo estaba aquí quien sabe y se muere en aquel hospital al que la habían llevado…**

**.- Por qué no me avisó! –exclamó sorprendido.**

**.- …revisa tu celular! Te llamó mil veces y no le contestaste! –gritó molesto- **

**.- Estaba…ocupado…-murmuró comprendiendo claramente que sus amoríos con Kikyo le habían impedido estar con ella cuando lo necesitaba.**

**.- Escucha si te vas a acostar con esa tipa odiosa a mí no me interesa, pero aléjate de Kagome si no eres capaz de amarla ya la estás haciendo sufrir…-exclamó al tiempo que le cortaba. Él sabía todo pero le era imposible hacérselo ver a aquella chica, solo podía intentar evitar que sufriera…no entendía por qué estaba tan empecinado en verla bien, pero ya que…**

**Al otro lado del teléfono Inu Yasha no podía creer lo que había escuchado ¿Su hermano defendiendo a una chica?...acaso…¿él se había dado cuenta de todo?. Aún así no era algo entendible!...¿Se habría enamorado de Kagome?.**

**Tenía que ir al hospital.**

**Para cuando el mayor de los Taisho entró Kagome estaba despierta y sonriente al lado de su madre. Sesshoumaru sonrió.**

**.- Mi hija me ha comentado todo lo que lo hemos molestado Sr…-exclamó la madre de Kagome sin soltar la mano de su hija.**

**.- No es una molestia…se lo dije a Kagome, pero veo que no se lo dijo a ud.**

**.- No..no es eso –murmuró sonrojándose. No quería ser descortés con él, pero esa parte había preferido omitirla porque le traía el recuerdo de aquel extraño abrazo que él aceptó sin críticas.**

**.- Mi hija es así –rió la madre- de todas formas buscaré una forma de agradecerle…**

**.- No se moleste, solo repóngase con eso será suficiente…-muchas veces le había dicho eso a Izayoi, pero la terquedad de su hermano menor no solo la había heredado de su padre…aquella mujer era igual de terca.**

**Kagome miró las manos de Sesshoumaru y notó que tenía su celular.**

**.- Llamó alguien? –inquirió levantándose. Sesshoumaru solo presionó el teléfono en su mano, no quería decirle quién la había llamado, pero eso era demasiado egoísta de su parte.**

**.- Lo siento, tu madre dijo que no te molestarías…-murmuró arrastrando las letras demorando el momento en que ella vería el número. Sabía que se alegraría y su hermano no se merecía tanto amor. Tampoco él sentía merecerlo, pero por alguna razón saber que ella sonreiría ante esa llamada lo entristecía.**

**Acostumbrado a ello, escondió su expresión en lo que parecía ser seriedad, pero la madre de Kagome conocía esa mirada y en ese mismo instante se enteró que Sesshoumaru estaba enamorado de su hija.**

**Kagome por su parte tomó el teléfono y miró la pantalla. Inu Yasha había llamado, por fin había llamado!. Presionó el botón para llamarlo y en cuanto escuchó su voz no evitó sonreír con tanta sinceridad que su madre sintió una gran tristeza por aquel otro chico que miraba por la ventana intentando parecer distraído.**

**La chica dio las indicaciones necesarias y el menor de los Taisho llegó en unos pocos minutos a la sala en la que se encontraban todos: su querida Kagome, su madre enferma….y el odioso de su hermano.**

**Sintió que sus manos solo deseaban golpearlo por intentar entrometerse con la que era su chica, pero armar un alboroto en ese lugar sería delatarse, sabía que Sesshoumaru no callaría y le diría a Kagome sobre su relación con Kikyo.**

**Intentó mantener la calma aunque el rostro del joven realizó una muestra de desagrado que no pasó desapercibida para la madre de Kagome, en cambio, el mayor de los Taisho solo lo miró indiferente, ya no se molestaba en gastar energías odiándolo cuando lo tenía a su lado.**

**Inu Yasha se acercó a Kagome y tomó su rostro besándola lo cual dejó a una chica sorprendida y a su hermano sumamente dolido. Inu Yasha notó ese cambio y sonrió para sí al ver que otra vez su hermano se había equivocado en su elección de pareja. Para la madre de Kagome esto solo fue un juego cruel y en ese instante decidió que él no era para su hija, seguiría su instinto de madre que jamás había fallado.**

**.- Perdona que no pudiese venir contigo ayer –se excusó Inu yasha- estuve en reuniones todo el día y olvidé el celular en casa**

**.- Está bien, es tu trabajo…tu hermano de todas formas nos ayudó bastante –sonrió ingenua olvidando por un momento aquel enorme odio que existía entre ambos y que cualquiera podía describir con solo mirarlos. Sus músculos tensos y sus miradas brillantes esperando la oportunidad de dañar al otro eran suficientes para notarlo.**

**.- Ya no tienes que hacerlo –le espetó de forma brusca lo cual llamó la atención de Sesshoumaru- yo seguiré a cargo de esto..**

**.- Con qué dinero…**

**.- Con el mismo que ocupas tú idiota…-murmuró molesto-**

**.- Aprende Inu yasha –exclamó levantándose mirándolo de forma arrogante y fría. Kagome volvía a ver esos ojos llenos de tristeza en él y un nudo en su garganta provocó que no pudiese decir nada- el dinero con el que pagaré esto es mío no de papá…-Inu yasha realizó una mueca de desagrado, había olvidado que su hermano tenía industrias aparte de las empresas Taisho.**

**.- Pues aleja tu dinero de esto porque Kagome ya no lo necesita…**

**.- Tienes muy mal gusto Kagome…-murmuró tomando su abrigo mientras caminaba a la salida. Si bien no dejaría que su hermano se entrometiese en lo que él estaba haciendo no lo seguiría soportando…así como tampoco soportaría más ver a aquella chica tan feliz a su lado.**

**La madre de Kagome en cada movimiento de Inu yasha podía distinguir lo que deseaba, solo se había transformado en una competencia para él…el amor de Kagome era aprovechado por aquel joven para ganar una batalla más con su hermano…para ver quién era mejor.**

**Presionó las sábanas sumamente molesta, pero mantuvo su rostro amable de siempre.**

**.- Disculpe…Sesshoumaru-sama…-dijo llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en aquella sala de hospital.**

**.- Sí? –inquirió él mirándola. Se veía bastante mejor.**

**.- Ya sé la forma de pagarle todo esto..**

**.- Le dije que no era necesario…**

**.- Vaya a cenar hoy con nosotras a casa…-sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa de una manera sincera como viendo a su propia madre en aquella mujer, ahora entendía de dónde venía el carácter ingenuo y amable de Kagome.**

**La chica no entendía nada, ¡Jamás había invitado alguien a cenar!...ni siquiera a su mejor amigo de infancia, si bien lo recibía gustosamente en casa no era ella quien lo invitaba. No entendía que le ocurría, pero supuso que era por todo lo que aquel atractivo joven había hecho por ella.**

**Para Inu Yasha era un punto en contra: él jamás se había ganado algo así…ni siquiera conocía a la madre de Kagome hasta ese momento y su hermano tenía todo eso y mucho más, se notaba que aquella mujer ya le tenía un cariño especial lo cual lo llenaba de ira.**

**.- Sería un placer cenar con uds. cuando esté bien podemos hablarlo con más calma…-murmuró de manera calma. Sabía que su hermano armaría un escándalo.**

**.- Qué descarado! Te aprovechas encima de todo! De seguro todo lo que has hecho por Kagome y su madre es para que ella te deje entrar a la vida de su hija! –le gritó sin pensar por un segundo que quien peor podía salir era él.**

**.- Inu Yasha! Qué estás diciendo basta! –le pidió Kagome tomando su brazo, pero en los ojos de aquel chico se notaba que llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias- Inu…-murmuró intentando entender a qué se debía aquella reacción.**

**.- Déjalo Kagome…está muerto de miedo por eso grita así…-espetó el mayor de los Taisho. Inu Yasha abrió sus ojos, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.**

**.- No seas idiota…solo te digo la verdad por eso te molesta!**

**.- el único que grita eres tú…-confirmó de manera tan tranquila que hasta su propio hermano se sorprendió. Generalmente en esas peleas alguno de los dos terminaba bastante mal.**

**.- Por favor basta Inu yasha no tiene sentido que te pelees por cosas así con tu hermano él ha sido muy amable! –le criticó la chica de forma segura lo cual descolocó un poco al joven.**

**.- Y lo defiendes?! –inquirió.**

**.- No..lo estoy defendiendo solo es la verdad!**

**.- Deja de gritarle…-exclamó Sesshoumaru visiblemente molesto. A él no le importaba que le dijese algo, pero no toleraría que tratase así a Kagome cuando ella no le había hecho nada, sin contar que la madre de ella estaba allí intentando descansar- por qué no piensas en su madre que intenta descansar y dejas tus celos estúpidos a un lado de una vez y te comportas como un adulto!**

**.- Por qué no admites que estás enamorado de Kagome! –le gritó su hermano menor a lo cual la chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Miró a su madre y ella solo sonreía de manera triste, no era la idea que su hija se enterase así simplemente porque conociéndola sabía que no le creería.**

**.- Por qué no admites que tu novia oficial es Kikyo?...-espetó sin pensar. **

* * *

Pobre Sessho...se le fue la paciencia!...siii esa era la sorpresa de la que hablaba XDDD y ahora un adelanto!

**_".- Necesito que me digas la verdad…-le exigió._**

**_.- no estoy con Kikyo…-la miró a los ojos y por un momento se sintió el ser más despreciable de planeta al mentirle de aquella manera…y todo fue peor cuando su celular sonó y efectivamente era aquella chica._**

**_.- Quién es…-inquirió Kagome…_**

**_.- Mi madre…-mintió. Pero en ese momento Kouga entró molesto."_**

Inu sigue siendo un baka no? XD...pero bueno...también está lo que ocurra con Sessho y Kagome ahora que Inu se le ocurrió decir a los 4 vientos que estaba enamorado de ella...

Estaré esperando sus reviews para ver que tal el capi! y muchas gracias también a todos/as los/as que leen este fic! n.n

Nos vemos en el próx. cap!

Ja na!


	9. Regresos y Declaraciones

Lo siento!...sé cuanto me deben odiar por tardar tanto, pero tuve una serie de inconvenientes y problemas que me impideron actualizar antes! u.u, pero no volverá a pasar lo prometo xDDD

**_ISYLU!_** muchas gracias por tu nuevo review!...la vdd sí, a todos se les agota la paciencia..incluso a mi xDDD! y bue yo creo que a cualquiera le gustaría un novio así de sexy xD!..._**.Natalie!**_ muchas gracias por tu review! siento no haber actualizado antes! pero aquí está!...._**AllySan! **_nop xD Inu no aprende xD, bueno quizá si aprenda pero cuando ya no pueda hacer nada! muchas gracias por tu review!.._**..Azul d Cullen!**_ jejej es una mala costumbre dejarlos en partes así xD pero aquí traigo el nuevo cap! gracias por tu review!..._**nickita021!**_ muchas gracias por tu review!, pues sí Kag se demora un poco en ver sus sentimientos...pero ya el tiempo ha disminuido bastante! espero te guste el cap n.n..._**sonia sandra!**_ muchas gracias por tu review! siento la tardanza pero aquí está!.... _**hekate ama!**_ que bueno que te haya gustado! de verdad me alegra mucho!...espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado y muchas gracias por tu review!..._**Princess 259!**_ créeme q Inu no se saldrá con la suya xDDD claramente si antes no lo delataba nadie ahora se llevará mas de una sorpresa XD!...muchas gracias por tu review!..._**SessXio!**_ tú lo has dixo XD Inu no dejará nunca de ser un baka XDD! muchas gracias por tu review!....**_princserekou!_** siento la tardanza pero aquí ta el capi! muchas gracias por tu review!..._**Chie Abi**_! muchas gracias por tu review! n.n aquí ya ta el nuevo cap así que espero que sea de tu agrado!...._**ALEJANDRA!**_ el por qué de que Kouga esté enojado explicará algunas cosas y está relacionado con el secreto que alguna vez dije que Kikyo tenía resguardado por allí xD!...no adelanto mas! muchas gracias por tu review!...._**justmysol!**_ muchas gracias por tu review aquí dejo el otro cap! n.n....**_496!_** muchas gracias!...._**ahome15!**_ tengo ya otra historia en curso xD escribir fanfics es una d mis pasiones así que no te preocupes XD mis locuras aún seguirán un tiempo xDD muchas gracias por tu review!...**_artemisav!_** te dejo que descubras por tí misma si Kag sigue o no confiando en Inu..pero ta claro que habrán muchas cosas que ya comenzaron a salir a la luz XD! muchas gracias por tu review!

Muchas gracias a todos/as los/as que leen también esta historia y a todos/as los/as que han dejado sus reviews por si se me ha pasado alguno/a!

Recuerdo como siempre que Inu y Co no me pertenecen! yo solo tomé prestados sus personajes para esta loca historia!

**_

* * *

__9. Regresos y Declaraciones._**

**Sus ojos hacía unos segundos tenían una arrogancia infinita, un odio sin comprensión hacia aquel ser que estaba frente a él, que llevaba parte de su sangre.**

**La mujer en la camilla miraba el techo sin entender en qué minuto su propuesta se había transformado en aquella pelea sin sentido donde todos gritaban y nadie se escuchaba. Su intención jamás fue esa, solo quería agradecer a aquel joven su ayuda.**

**Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, las cosas estaban dichas y aunque muchas palabras se las lleva el viento este tipo de confesiones no eran de ese tipo. Estas palabras quedarían grabadas en todas las personas que estaban allí en esa habitación ese día. Ninguna las olvidaría.**

**Miró al menor de los Taisho y observó que se había esfumado toda arrogancia y frialdad de sus ojos, solo se veía miedo e ira, eso le indicaba que lo que decía Sesshoumaru era verdad…lamentablemente su hija solo había sido un juguete. **

**Generalmente el menor de los Taisho se caracterizaba por su fama de mujeriego, pero a pesar de todo su padre lo protegía de tal forma que nadie se enteraba de su vida privada, por eso todos solo rumoreaban cosas, pero nadie nunca podía decir a ciencia cierta con quién estaba…si es que tenía una pareja estable.**

**Esa protección jamás la tuvo con el mayor de los Taisho. Toda la vida del hijo mayor de Inu Taisho había sido expuesta desde el día en que su madre murió en adelante. Izayoi había cambiado esto hasta que para ella también fue imposible defenderlo.**

**El ambiente estaba muy tenso, nadie hablaba, nadie se movía y cada uno escuchaba sus propios latidos unos más acelerados que otros, dependiendo de la emoción que estuviesen sintiendo. Kagome por su parte no quería creer lo que estaba diciendo.**

**Él no era así…jamás la habría engañado de esa forma, esa chica solo…era una buena fuente de dinero para la empresa, por eso siempre habían tenido ese trato…**

**.- Lo siento Kagome…-murmuró. En realidad él no quería decirle así la verdad sobre lo que sucedía con su hermano, pero lo había sacado de todos sus cabales, se le había agotado la paciencia y el corazón.**

**.- I..nu Yasha…-murmuró la chica intentando que él le respondiese algo. Pero no decía nada. Por primera vez Inu yasha Taisho estaba completamente mudo y no era capaz de mentir.**

**.- Claro que es mentira…-logró articular finalmente, después de unos largos minutos….pero ni él mismo fue capaz de creerse a sí mismo. **

**.- Inu Yasha di algo! –le gritó Kagome. Ni siquiera la miraba.**

**.- Mi hermano solo lo dice porque no quiere que estés conmigo…-por fin se le había ocurrido un buen argumento. Era bastante creíble dentro de todo.**

**Kagome miró a Sesshoumaru, su expresión no cambiaba…pero aquellos ojos que la mantenían en vilo desde que los había visto en aquella revista..se mantenían igual de tristes que cuando llegó.**

**.- Sesshoumaru-sama? –lo miró. Esperaba que él fuese sincero. Ya no sabía a quién creerle.**

**.- No importa si no me crees Kagome…-la miró- en algún momento su mentira no podrá seguir…después de todo se van a casar –miró a Inu Yasha- y Kikyo no es ninguna idiota…-miró a la madre de Kagome- gracias por su invitación y siento todo esto…**

**.- No se preocupe…pero por favor vaya a cenar…aunque sea conmigo…me gustaría poder decirles a mis amigas que tuve a un joven extremadamente atractivo y famoso en casa –rió. Parecían grandes amigos. Él solo asintió y salió de la habitación, tomó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos un momento. En ese mismo instante su celular sonó.**

**.- Sí?...eh?...Izayoi…-murmuró incrédulo. Solo había una razón para que lo llamase a esa hora y no sabía si alegrarse o rendirse ante aquella dulce mujer.**

**.- Sessho!...nos iremos con tu padre a Japón! Podrías ir por nosotros al aeropuerto? –sonreía la mujer mientras veía como llevaban todas sus maletas a una gran limosina ante la mirada incrédula de su esposo de verla tan calmada cuando llevaban al menos media hora de retraso porque a ella se le había ocurrido llevar más cosas a última hora.**

**.- Por qué? No puede ir por uds. algún chofer?**

**.- Quiero que vayas por mí…-rió- anda…ve por mí al aeropuerto…llegamos mañana…**

**Sesshoumaru suspiró. De cierta forma le aliviaba la presencia de Izayoi en aquel lugar.**

**.- iré por ti Izayoi…-escuchó como la mujer le lanzó un beso por el teléfono y se despidió rápidamente mientras tras ella su padre le gritaba que ya era tarde. **

**Dentro de la habitación todo aún seguía bastante tenso. Inu Yasha no hablaba, solo miraba el suelo intentando buscar allí un lugar seguro mientras Kagome le insistía en que le dijese la verdad. Las cosas se estaban complicando y ya no sabía qué hacer.**

**El día anterior mientras estaba con Kikyo le había dicho que se casarían a fin de año y solo faltaban 6 meses. Los preparativos habían comenzado, de seguro su hermano se enteró a través de su padre de todo y ante eso no tenía nada que hacer. Sabía que debía dejar a Kagome, pero por algunos momentos pensó en retenerla a pesar de todo con él.**

**La amaba con locura, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, como expresarlo…simplemente con Kikyo todo se había transformado en una costumbre agradable, ninguno se exigía, solo cumplían con lo necesario dentro de la relación: el resto eran palabras.**

**.- Kagome…deja de preguntarme…-exclamó de pronto el joven abrumado entre tanta pregunta que le hacía su novia a quien jamás en realidad le había pedido que lo fuera. Solo lo asumía.**

**.- Necesito que me digas la verdad…-le exigió.**

**.- no estoy con Kikyo…-la miró a los ojos y por un momento se sintió el ser más despreciable de planeta al mentirle de aquella manera…y todo fue peor cuando su celular sonó y efectivamente era aquella chica que alguna vez le quitó el sueño.**

**.- Quién es…-inquirió Kagome…**

**.- Mi madre…-mintió. Pero en ese momento Kouga entró molesto.**

**.- Sal de aquí te he dicho que no eres bienvenido en mi hospital –exclamó molesto dejando atónita a Kagome quien no entendía nada.**

**.- Déjame en paz –espetó Inu yasha aún sosteniendo el celular en sus manos, cubriendo la pantalla.**

**.- No fue una pregunta…sal ya esta señora necesita descansar y para variar provocaste a tu hermano! No sabes medirte!....Además la odiosa de tu novia está abajo esperándote y tampoco me gusta tenerla en este lugar…-le recriminó el joven doctor sin saber que momentos antes otro había dicho lo mismo…sin saber que la chica que lo miraba dolida era la supuesta novia oficial.**

**Inu Yasha salió rápidamente del lugar. No podía dejar que Kikyo se enterase o le haría la vida imposible a Kagome y no podía permitirlo. Prefería hacer sufrir a la otra chica y luego mentirle antes de que Kikyo supiera su extraña relación con ambas.**

**Poco a poco todo se le iba de las manos…había cosas que no podía predecir y si bien ya llevaba varios meses sosteniendo la mentira se estaba volviendo casi imposible hacerlo. Tarde o temprano tendría que asumir…pero prefería que las cosas salieran solas…aunque todos salieran más dañados así…**

**Kagome solo se sentó sobre una silla sin entender nada aún. No quería creer lo que todos decían porque eso significaría que todas las palabras que aquel hombre le había pronunciado…eran una mentira y eso era demasiado doloroso para ella.**

**Su madre le explicó todo a Kouga, quien se disculpó por haberlo gritado todo así sin saber nada, pero la verdad nunca se había llevado bien con Inu Yasha, menos cuando él era culpable de cosas que le pasaran a uno de sus mejores amigos: el mayor de los Taisho.**

**Se habían conocido desde pequeños, habían estudiado en la misma escuela y aunque Sesshoumaru nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos o sus problemas Kouga siempre los sabía incluso antes.**

**Gracias a esa amistad habían logrado unir la cadena de hospitales de Kouga con las empresas Taisho lo que había provocado grandes ganancias para todos. Los padres de ambos habían festejado durante días aquella unión y les sirvió a aquellos dos hombres para generar negocios aparte.**

**Sin embargo con Inu Yasha jamás pudo tener una relación ni siquiera amable. Constantemente hacía cosas que desordenaban todo en las empresas por sus pasiones incontroladas que terminaban metiendo en problemas a Sesshoumaru con todos los inversionistas que tenía la multinacional de su padre. Gracias a Kami siempre había sabido salir bien de todos los problemas, por eso su padre lo tenía en el puesto más alto que podía entregarle.**

**Era un círculo vicioso en realidad, pensaba.**

**Él era el único que conocía la relación que alguna vez también existió entre Sesshoumaru y Kikyo, la ahora nueva novia de Inu yasha. Por eso ambos la conocían muy bien, era una mujer frívola que planeaba todo antes de actuar y que no hacía nada con sentimientos sino más bien por renombre y poder.**

**Fue la primera decepción de su amigo, la primera que lo engañó…al tiempo después se enteraron que era con Inu Yasha con quien salía, pero Sesshoumaru había preferido guardar silencio, si decía algo, los periodistas armarían un escándalo y claramente Kikyo se las ingeniaría para que el resto saliese mal.**

**Por eso siempre la había odiado, pero ya habían pasado suficientes años y su hermano había dejado de importarle, sólo cuando Kikyo quisiera tomar el dinero de sus empresas Sesshoumaru comenzaría su especie de venganza y no se lo permitiría. Ahora se habían enterado que salía con un conocido de Sesshoumaru. Así era ella.**

**.- No puedo creerlo mamá…-la escuchó murmurar el joven doctor lo cuál lo sacó de sus pensamientos.**

**.- Tranquila hija, ya lo entenderás…-murmuró ella de forma comprensiva.**

**.- Es la verdad Kagome…te lo digo yo…conozco muy bien a esa mujer…-miró a la madre de la joven quien con ojos bondadosos le agradecía su sinceridad- puede irse mañana…solo siga algunos consejos que le daré y convenceré a Sesshoumaru que cene con ud.**

**Al otro día, cerca del mediodía Izayoi llamaba la atención de todos en el aeropuerto con su particular belleza, su largo cabello caía sobre sus hombros con delicadeza y sus ojos a pesar de estar cansados y aún enfermos demostraban una alegría innegable.**

**Inu Taisho iba a su lado suspirando sin poder contener a aquella mujer con la que se había casado hacía ya tanto tiempo. La única que le había logrado traer su vida de vuelta tras la muerte de su primera esposa. La única que había logrado cambiar a su hijo mayor.**

**Sintió como dio un grito y levantó su mano. Entonces supo que había encontrado a Sesshoumaru.**

**Todas las chicas mantenían la atención en aquellos dos atractivos hombres que eran muy similares. Izayoi aún no se percataba, cuando lo hiciera…claramente dejarían de mirarlos con aquellos ojos deseosos de poderles hablar.**

**.- Sessho! –le gritó mientras se acercaba y tomaba sus manos- estás más delgado!**

**.- Siempre me encuentras algo Izayoi…-murmuró cansado. No había logrado dormir nada.**

**.- Ocurre algo?...-inquirió preocupada. No sería su madre pero su instinto funcionaba igual que con Inu Yasha, sabía perfectamente cuando estaba mal o metido en problemas.**

**.- No…-miró a su padre y se giró para comenzar a caminar. Necesitaba llegar luego a la oficina, aún tenía mucho trabajo y Kagome no estaba.**

**.- Necesito pasar a la oficina…te molesta cariño? –le preguntó Inu Taisho a su mujer quien asintió sonriente mientras se tomaba de su mano.**

**Aún hacía frío.**

**Cuando llegaron Sesshoumaru se encontró con la gran sorpresa de que Kagome estaba allí. La miró y pudo ver cuán triste estaba desde lo que había escuchado el día anterior y es que no era solo su declaración del romance de su hermano con aquella mujer sino también la confesión de que la amaba.**

**Izayoi lo miró y por un momento sintió mucha alegría, ese brillo en los ojos de uno de sus hijos indicaba que esa chica era la indicada, pero al ver llegar a Inu Yasha con el mismo brillo en sus ojos, comprendió que todo era un desastre.**

**El joven Taisho se quedó mirando a sus padres sin entender qué hacían allí. El día anterior había salido corriendo tras Kikyo sin pensar en nadie más con tal de que no se enterase y su hermano no le había dicho nada.**

**.- Qué hacen aquí…-inquirió de cierta forma molesto. Con sus padres allí todo sería peor.**

**.- Vaya forma de recibir a tu madre…-contestó su hermano acercándose a Kagome- qué haces aquí?**

**.- A mi madre la dieron de alta hoy…-lo miró- me mandó aquí a ayudarlo y me prohibió ir a casa sin terminar el trabajo…-pudo ver como Sesshoumaru solo continuó caminando hacia su oficina, se habían acabado las sonrisas, las palabras amables y aquella mirada llena de seguridad y ternura cuando estaba con él. Ahora solo tenía silencio para ella y una mirada llena de incertidumbre y tristeza.**

**Por un momento todo eso la hizo sentir horrible, una sensación de opresión en su pecho que le pedía que fuese corriendo a su lado a preguntarle qué ocurría, de cierta forma tenía que asumir que no soportaba verlo así. Desde que su madre le había hecho aquella declaración con respecto a la vida de su jefe, comenzó a buscar información sobre aquel joven y dio justamente con lo que aquella mujer le había dicho: toda su vida estaba allí, para quien quisiera verla y no era una vida linda, al menos no en lo amoroso.**

**Había tenido su último fracaso hacía poco, días antes de su boda…y ella ahora le ocasionaba ese mismo dolor. Quiso abrazarlo como aquel día en el hospital, pero una voz la interrumpió antes de que pudiese mover un solo músculo.**

**.- Necesito que me des un informe de todo esto…-murmuró aquel hombre entregándole una gran carpeta. **

**.- Si..Sr..-murmuró dándose cuenta el gran parecido que tenía con Sesshoumaru. Dedujo que era su padre. Miró a Izayoi.**

**.- No me vas a abrazar? –sonrió aquella mujer mirando a Inu Yasha-**

**.- No soy un niño mamá…-respondió con un tono de reproche hacia aquella mujer que aún lo miraba con ternura.**

**Kagome no podía entender qué le ocurría a aquel chico, él era muy tierno, siempre la abrazaba y llenaba de besos mientras le decía lo mucho que la quería. Por qué no era así también con su propia madre?, por lo que sabía hacía mucho no la veía. De una manera u otra le dio mucho coraje ver cómo le respondía mientras su madre buscaba alguna forma de acercarse.**

**.- Desea algo joven Inu Yasha…-exclamó de pronto sacando a todos de su conversación. Incluso llamó la atención de su jefe.**

**.- Eh…si…quería hablar contigo…-murmuró.**

**.- Tengo mucho trabajo…lo siento tendrá que ser en otra ocasión…-respondió de forma segura. No sabía aún si creer lo que Sesshoumaru y Kouga le habían dicho, pero sí sabía que era no era forma de tratar a su madre…y en realidad…su comportamiento con su hermano tampoco era adecuado, siempre buscaba pelearse cuando Sesshoumaru prefería siempre evitarlo. Era incongruente. Mientras uno buscaba ni siquiera hablar el otro buscaba la pelea.**

**No toleraba a ese Inu yasha, a ella le gustaba aquel tierno y romántico chico que era cuando estaba con ella.**

**.- Pero…Kagome..**

**.- Ya la escuchaste lárgate de aquí que tú también debes tener mucho trabajo que hacer…-exclamó su hermano.**

**.- Tú cállate no te metas –murmuró molesto el menor.**

**.- Inu Yasha basta…-exigió su madre mostrándose molesta. No llevaba ni cinco minutos con él pero ya le había disgustado la forma en que se trataba con el que era su hermano- esa no es forma de responder y si la chica te dice que está ocupada es porque está ocupada…**

**.- No lo defiendas!**

**.- No defiendo a ninguno solo te reprocho tu comportamiento…**

**.- Siempre lo has defendido después de todo a pesar de que no es tu hijo!**

**.- Inu Yasha! –solo ese grito le bastó para callarse completamente. A su padre no lo desautorizaba- vete a tu trabajo o a arreglar las cosas para tu boda…mira que no te queda tiempo.**

**Otra vez la boda como tema. Ese era el problema de tener a sus padres allí. Kagome solo bajó la mirada de cierta forma abnegada a lo que de seguro era una realidad. Sus ojos aún no veían nada, pero todos hablaban.**

**Inu Yasha lo miró infinitamente molesto y salió del lugar sin decirle una palabra a nadie. Izayoi se giró y fue hasta Kagome.**

**.- Tú eres la chica con la que sale Inu yasha? –inquirió-**

**.- Izayoi no digas estupideces sabes que él sale con Kikyo…-espetó el presidente de las empresas. Sesshoumaru lo miró molesto y comprendió que no tendría que meterse en aquellos asuntos.**

**.- No me has respondido –sonrió la mujer sin dejar de mirar a Kagome quien tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar.**

**.- Se supone…-murmuró.**

**.- Bien…-miró a Sesshoumaru- no la hagas trabajar en exceso la chica no está bien- vio como aquel chico solo bajaba su mirada hacia la computadora mientras comenzaba a escribir. Sabía que algo había ocurrido, y claramente no era nada bueno.**

**.- No se preocupe por mi Sra. –murmuró Kagome sonriendo. Ocultando todo atisbo de tristeza. Esa señora era la mujer que su jefe tanto quería, lo sentía cada vez que hablaba de ella…también sabía que estaba enferma.**

**.- Hey Sessho…iré a ver a Kouga hoy podrías acompañarme? –inquirió Izayoi sentándose frente a él. Lo vio asentir y sonrió- qué no me miras ahora?**

**.- No seas ridícula –murmuró mirándola. Ella rio y besó su mejilla-**

**.- Te espero a las 8…-se tomó del brazo de Inu Taisho con rapidez- así no te hace trabajar de más mira que estos hombres son claramente iguales…-sonrió y miró a Kagome con una alegría que por unos momentos la hizo sentirse tranquila. Vio a aquel hombre similar a su jefe suspirar y ambos salieron de la oficina, dejándolos solos.**

**El silencio era muy incómodo, a ninguno de los dos les gustaba, pero Sesshoumaru no quería apartar sus ojos de la computadora y Kagome no quería sacar sus ojos de los papeles que tenía en frente a pesar de que no estaba haciendo nada. Sus manos presionaban su falda y su mente estaba en la búsqueda de una respuesta ante tantas cosas que habían ocurrido durante aquellos días.**

**La supuesta mentira del hombre que ella amaba, aquellos extraños conflictos emocionales que le provocaba su jefe…tenía que tomar una decisión…tenía que saber si todo era verdad. Pensó en darle una visita inesperada a Inu Yasha. **

**Una profunda voz la sacó de sus pensamientos con un escalofrío que hacía mucho no sentía.**

**.- Kagome…-había escuchado. Estaba tras ella. No quería girarse.**

**.- Sí?...-inquirió girando un poco su rostro sonriendo. Se había propuesto hacerle la vida más fácil, con una ternura que ni ella conocía que poseía dentro de sí misma…y lo había echado a perder. Lo sabía.**

**.- Lo siento…-Kagome se giró ante aquellas palabras. Le partía el alma que le dijese algo así en ese momento ¡Las cosas eran al revés!.**

**Lo miró y se hundió por un momento en aquellos dorados ojos que la miraban con ese amor innegable, con ese amor con el que ella había soñado siempre. Recordó el primer día que lo vio, frío y serio…por un momento eso había cambiado y ahora…volvía a ser como antes.**

**No. En realidad no era como antes, pensó la chica, antes con ella era amable, le sonreía y le aceptaba bromas, pero ahora sentía una especie de muro entre ambos que le parecía insoportable. No quería que las cosas estuviesen así con él. Por alguna razón necesitaba que él estuviese bien…que ambos estuviesen bien.**

**Recordó su abrazo, muy distinto al de Inu Yasha, lleno de tranquilidad, consolándola, calmando su corazón que en aquel minuto estaba desbocado.**

**Estaba llorando sin entender qué le ocurría, sentía una gran opresión en su pecho y un nudo que le impedía hablar.**

**.- Kagome? –inquirió temeroso. Quizá no había sido el momento de molestarla, pero no podía evitar desear abrazarla cuando la veía tan frágil y vulnerable ante todo lo que le dijesen. De cierta forma él también necesitaba la seguridad que Kagome le había entregado durante todo ese tiempo.**

**Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, sintiendo el aroma de su cabello, la piel de su rostro y la apresionó más contra él buscando retenerla a su lado. **

**Kagome no se movió. Aún lloraba. **

**Poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse y sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de aquel atractivo chico que se encontraba frente a ella con esos ojos que algún día la habían enamorado sin que se enterara. Tenía que esperar para caer en cuenta de ello, tenía que ser consciente, aunque su corazón lo supo desde aquel día con la revista en sus manos.**

**Tras varios minutos, se apartó un poco de él y puso una mano en su mejilla…sintió que estaba fría.**

**.- no me pida perdón…no tengo nada de qué disculparle…-murmuró comenzando a acariciar aquella fría mejilla que la instaba a no dejarla. Sesshoumaru tomó su mano.**

**.- Una parte es verdad…**

**.- A qué se refiere…**

**.- A que yo sí te amo…**

**

* * *

**

No es lindo? n.n...si quizá me odien por dejarlo ahí xD pero era necesario xDDDD les dejo un adelanto!

**_"Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de golpe, su corazón se detuvo y comenzó a hacerse consciente de cuánto ella también lo amaba. _**

**_.-"Era inevitable" –pensó. La veía dormir tan apaciblemente que no quería molestarla…aunque se moría de ganas por volver a besarla."_**

Creo que el adelanto dice muchas cosas xD...pero ya que!...desde aquí en adelante Kikyo también será parte importante y gestora de lo que ocurra con Sessho y Kag o..o...y claro le traerá muchos problemas a Inu xD además de sus padres que ya llegaron...en fin! no les adelanto más XD solo que las sorpresas siguen xD y que quizá poco a poco vaya llegando al fin o..o...

Agradezco a todos/as nuevamente por su apoyo!

Espero sus reviews a ver qué tal el capi! n.n...

Nos vemos en el próx. cap!

Ja na!


	10. Un viaje y confesiones

Qué tal! n.n...aquí les traigo otro nuevo capi!...de verdad quiero agradecerles a todos/as los/as que han leído este fic y me han apoyado para continuarlo!

**Azul d Cullen!** qué tal que gusto verte de nuevo por aqui! n.n, pues sí la verdad Kag se ha tardado un poco, pero las cosas se han salido de control así que no le queda mucho! muchas gracias por tu review!....**Justmysoul!** muchísimas gracias por tu review! espero que este cap te guste igualmente!....**nickita021!** muchas gracias por tu review!, pues ahí habrá que ver qué hará Inu! y qué hará Kagome ante aquella declaración!....**Vampirestar!** muchas gracias por tu review!, espero no haberme tardado demasiado con este cap y espero también que lo disfrutes!...**_ISYLU! _**qué tal! n.n...si lo sé lo siento xD es que es inevitable dejarlo en partes así xDD! pero aquí ya traigo la continuación xDD muchas gracias por tu review!...**_ALEJANDRA!_** qué tal! muchas gracias por tu review! n.n bueno, creo que ahora se aclarará el adelanto xD y ahí vas a ver qué pasará xDD!...**.Natalie!** muchas gracias por tu review!...jajaj siii vdd? xD q Inu se kede con la tipa esa XDD! total Sessho ya ta haciendo su trabajo por el otro lado con Kag XD!...**gabylove!** no te preocupes! de todas formas muchas gracias por dejar review ahora! que bueno que te esté gustando la historia muchas gracias por tu apoyo!....**Allysan!** jeje sii! a mi también me gusta mucho como se perfila Izayoi xD! me gusta q regañe a Inu o..o aunque este se porte horrible! pero son cosas que pasan...en fin! muchas gracias por tu review espero que disfrutes el capi!...**Sessxio!** yo creo que a cualquiera le gustaría que Sessho le dijese algo así xD con esa voz toda sexy q tiene xDD!...pero no dejemos volar mucho la imaginación es peligroso xDD muchas gracias por tu review!...**Jos!** siii kag está embobada con el tipejo ese xD pero ya las cosas comienzan a cambiar! muchas gracias por tu review! n.n...**.Goshy! **muchas gracias por dejar review a pesar de que tengas problemas! pues si para Izayoi no e snada lindo que Inu se comporte así con ella...pero el muy tarado ta mal acostumbrado con Kikyo...en fin espero que te guste el capi!....**artemisav! **jajaj siii! en estos últimos capis me he extendido un poco más! así que no solo tu lo debiste sentir jaja! muchas gracias por tu review! espero que a pesar de lo largo disfrutes el capi! XDD... **Dennise!** muchas gracias por tus comentarios y tu review! de verdad me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia y espero que también te guste este capi y cumpla con las expectativas!

Bueno no las/os tardo más!

Recuerdo que Inu y Co no me pertenecen y solo tomé prestados a sus personajes para escribir esta historia!

Ahora si! n.n

_**

* * *

**_

**_10. Un viaje y confesiones._**

"_Yo sí te amo_**". Había pronunciado, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de golpe, su corazón se detuvo y comenzó a hacerse consciente de cuánto ella también lo amaba. **

**.-"**_Era inevitable_**" –pensó horas más tarde recordando la situación. La veía dormir tan apaciblemente que no quería molestarla…aunque se moría de ganas por volver a besarla como en aquel momento. No estaba seguro del orden de los hechos, pero sí estaba seguro de que había logrado un beso de aquella chica que desde hacía meses lo mantenía intranquilo, con el corazón alborotado entre simpatía y amor.**

**Irónico, pensaba. Hacía unos meses se había jurado así mismo no volver a enamorarse…y ahí estaba.**

**Ya estaba más tranquilo y con la mente en frío claramente se piensa mejor por lo que en aquel momento podía asegurarse de que así habían sido las cosas: de pronto la estaba abrazando y al segundo siguiente Kagome lo besaba para su propia sorpresa.**

**Miró como sus brazos de una forma casi mecánica se guiaban hasta aquel cuerpo que él sentía, encajaba a la perfección con el suyo. Sin embargo, se limitó a acariciar su mejilla…de la misma forma que ella lo había hecho horas antes…antes de aquella declaración de amor de su parte..antes de aquel beso no pensado.**

**Siempre quiso besarla…pero nunca esperó poder hacerlo en realidad cuando vio que su hermano estaba tan embobado y viceversa. Kagome parecía absolutamente perdida por él. Eso de seguro le había llamado la atención desde un inicio…él había sufrido el engaño de Kikyo y Kagome sufría el engaño de Inu Yasha…todo se conectaba y ambos eran los que más salían perdiendo dentro de todo.**

**La madre de aquella joven le hacía un inmenso favor al dejarlo solo con su hija dentro de su cuarto. Podía pensar con mucha tranquilidad allí en el lugar donde todo le recordaba y olía a Kagome.**

**Sintió como la joven se movió acomodándose. Se giró y quedó frente a él, abrió un poco sus ojos y sin mucho entender se sentó tomando su mejilla. Había sentido un agradable calor que finalmente la había sacado de su sueño…dulce sueño por cierto: besaba a un joven con el que se transmitía tanto cariño que le fue imposible no seguir sintiendo aquella sensación sobre sus labios al momento de despertar.**

**Sin embargo, a medida que su mente era más consciente de todo aquel joven iba tomando una figura muy clara y delineada en su mente. Alto, de largos cabellos, de ojos ámbar y de tez blanca…fría, como aquellos días. Miró a su lado y era el mismo sujeto que había estado en sus sueños…muy por debajo de lo que pensaba no era su Inu Yasha y tampoco era un sueño, era lo que había pasado aquella tarde tras la declaración de amor de su jefe. Se sintió llamada a besarlo y siguió su instinto que pocas veces le fallaba sin pensar en las consecuencias o en el que decía ser su novio.**

**Solo lo atrajo hacia ella y lo tomó por sorpresa. Se sentía avergonzada.**

**.- Perdone..-murmuró sin saber bien cómo había llegado a esa cama.**

**.- No tienes de qué disculparte…-exclamó usando palabras similares a las que ella le había dicho anteriormente. Vio como en las comisuras de sus labios se formó una leve sonrisa y la atrajo hacia él.**

**.- No sé…-intentó explicar, pero fue callada por aquella voz que la turbaba cada vez que escuchaba su nombre.**

**.- Yo fui quien ocasionó la situación…sé que estás con Inu yasha y no voy a pedirte que lo dejes…solo que me creas…**

**.- "**_Inu Yasha_**.." –pensó la chica y una enorme tristeza la invadió. Recordó su idea de la visita sin aviso- ya no lo sé…**

**.- No sabes que…**

**.- No sé si estoy con su hermano…-bajó la mirada buscando en sus sábanas un buen motivo para no mirarlo a él directamente. La última vez que lo había hecho esa tarde había terminado sobre sus brazos besándolo como una quinceañera- él en realidad jamás me ha pedido que sea su novia, pero supongo que ambos asumimos que así era desde un principio**

**.- Inu Yasha asume muchas cosas Kagome…como que eres de él sin serlo –explicó de la forma más amable que pudo, por él le hubiese gritado que era un idiota que ponía a prueba a todas las secretarias para ver cuánto duraban antes de acostarse con él. Luego volvía con su novia y todo empezaba otra vez.**

**.- Quizá…-murmuró ella abrumada de repente por aquel beso de la tarde. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y Sesshoumaru sonrió melancólico: de seguro nada de eso volvería a repetirse.-**

**.- No…-Sesshoumaru la miró confundido- no tenga esa mirada…tan triste, me parte el alma Sesshoumaru-sama…-al terminar la frase tuvo que abrazarlo. Lo necesitaba, así como necesitaba también a Inu yasha, quien le debía aún una explicación coherente.**

**El joven Taisho decidió quedarse allí en silencio. En la oscuridad de la habitación, abrazando a la chica que le había dado vuelta su vida desde que había llegado de New York. Que lo había hecho feliz aunque no fuese por un largo tiempo.**

**En otro lugar de Japón, bastante lejos de la humilde casa de Kagome, un joven miraba perdido a través de su gran ventanal: la vista era magnífica, simplemente toda la ciudad parecía estar bajo sus pies. **

**Cerró sus ojos. En ocasiones deseaba tener el mismo control sobre el resto y sobre sí mismo de antes, cuando todo era tan fácil…cuando todo se trataba de decir las palabras correctas en el minuto necesario. Ahora todo le parecía un obstáculo y su mente divagaba entre Kagome y Kikyo.**

**Los ojos de Kagome no se le habían quitado de su mente, tampoco lo fría que había sido con él aquella tarde cuando prácticamente le exigió que se largara de la oficina. **

**Cuánto le había dolido que lo tratase así. Tomó un poco de whisky de su copa y suspiró intentando tomar la mayor cantidad de aire del ambiente: eso lo calmaba.**

**.- Entonces este vestido será el mejor, como recuerdas dije que lo mandaría a hacer no te molesta verdad? –exclamó sonriente Kikyo mientras abrazaba a Inu yasha por la espalda. A pesar de que le hablaba sobre la boda éste no respondía y con el pasar de los minutos esto sacó de quicio a Kikyo quien terminó desesperándose- Inu yasha! Me estás prestando atención?!**

**.- Si…-murmuró mirándola. No se había dado cuenta que estaba allí junto a él, ¿En qué momento había llegado?. En realidad no le importaba mucho…él solo quería ver a Kagome.**

**.- Pues no lo parece! Concéntrate! Nuestra boda tiene que ser la mejor! Deben recordarla por muchos años! –espetó poniendo ambas manos en su cintura.**

**.- Si…-volvió a decir sin ningún tipo de consciencia de qué era lo que Kikyo decía. Quizá hablaba de la boda…boda que a él ya no le importaba.**

**Vio como Kikyo se le acercó y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Sabía lo que venía…tendría que aparentar otra vez, cumplir con lo necesario y luego todo quedaría en lo mismo. Siempre que discutían terminaban resolviendo las cosas en la cama de Inu yasha…aunque hace meses atrás era él quien llevaba a Kikyo en sus brazos desesperado por tenerla.**

**Kikyo pudo notar lo extraño que estaba y no le gustó en lo absoluto. Algo le pasaba a su Inu Yasha desde hacía tiempo. Estaba distraído, no la escuchaba y suspiraba con una mirada triste y melancólica…no con aquella mirada sensual…se había acabado el Inu Yasha travieso con el que a ella le gustaba jugar.**

**Cuando ambos estaban recostados bajo una simple sábana debido al calor de ambos cuerpos Kikyo intentó besarlo…era su forma de probar si en realidad Inu Yasha había cambiado o no. Fue la primera opción. **

**.- Voy a ducharme –murmuró antes de que Kikyo pudiera tocar sus labios. Generalmente eso no era así, solo se hacía el difícil por unos segundos y ya luego caía en los encantos de aquella sexy mujer.**

**Kikyo se sentó molesta en la cama mientras miraba como Inu Yasha cerraba la puerta del baño, tenía una leve impresión, pero no estaba segura…no tenía pruebas de que él siguiera con aquella secretaria que Sesshoumaru por alguna extraña razón mantenía con él.**

**El celular sonó. Era un mensaje. Kikyo lo tomó y lo leyó.**

"_Necesito que seas sincero Inu yasha…tu indecisión y tu comportamiento me va a volver loca si no me explicas que pasa…sino te decides...entenderé que es porque el resto tiene razón._

_Kagome."_

**Sus ojos demostraron mucho odio. Así que después de todo Inu Yasha estaba así por esa chica. **

**Al salir de la ducha pudo ver como Kikyo tenía su celular en sus manos. Abrió un poco sus ojos intentando demostrar tranquilidad, pero le fue imposible: su plan acababa de irse al basurero.**

**.- Te seguías acostando con esta estúpida…-espetó sin preguntar siquiera.**

**.- no la trates así no tiene nada que ver…y ya te dije que no me he acostado con ella..-una de las pocas verdades que aún le quedaban en su vida. **

**.- Mentiroso! –le lanzó el celular- explícame a mí qué es lo que quiere decir! El resto?!, no le has dicho que soy tu novia verdad?! Por eso la otra vez tampoco fuiste capaz de decir nada!**

**.- No kikyo…estás pensando cosas que no son! –intentó explicarse aunque sabía que era en vano, ya no tenía sentido seguir con todas las mentiras, pero lo intentaría, mantendría su historia hasta lo que más pudiese.**

**.- Entonces qué significa ese maldito mensaje!...-se cubrió con una bata que tenía cerca y volvió a tomar el celular- por qué te está pidiendo explicaciones si no es nada tuyo?!**

**Inu Yasha no supo que responder…todas las mentiras que se le ocurrían eran demasiado crueles, tan crueles que no se atrevía a pronunciarlas.**

**.- Sabes lo que pasaría si la gente se entera?!...quedaríamos igual que tu hermano! –le espetó sabiendo que para el menor de los Taisho un escándalo significaría la muerte.**

**.- Nadie va a enterarse –exclamó finalmente molesto sentándose en la cama- si te callas nadie va a enterarse…**

**.- Entonces es verdad…**

**.- Escucha…-la miró- mi hermano se enamoró de esa tipa…-miró el suelo- me pareció divertido intentar quitársela…**

**.- Por qué –preguntó la chica sin quitar sus ojos de odio, no era tonta, ella sabía que Inu yasha mentía…conocía a los Taisho mejor de lo que él creía.**

**.- Siempre me he llevado mal con él…quería demostrarle que yo era mejor, es todo…me voy a casar contigo no? No me molestes por una tipa cualquiera…-se levantó agotado- tú misma me dijiste que hasta que nos casáramos podía estar con quien yo quisiera ….-la vio acercarse.**

**.- Eso no corre ahora para esta tipa…te enamoraste también de ella Inu Yasha!**

**.- No kikyo…**

**.- Mentiroso…esa estúpida no necesitará explicaciones…-tomó su bolso y salió del lugar dejando a Inu yasha quieto, sin saber que hacer.**

**Supuso que aquella mujer iría rápidamente hacia la casa de Kagome, así que se vistió y se subió a su auto comenzando a manejar hacia la casa de la chica. Él sabía que podría llegar antes y evitar que Kagome pasara un mal rato.**

**En unos pocos minutos estuvo allí. Se bajó con el corazón agitado y la respiración incontrolada.**

**Se detuvo.**

**El auto de su hermano estaba frente a la casa. De pronto lo vio salir con Kagome, la chica parecía bastante más repuesta que aquella mañana…él por su parte se veía muy tranquilo. Por dentro se llenó de furia.**

**Kagome se veía radiante y no era él quien compartía aquello, sino el odioso de su hermano.**

**.- Inu yasha…-murmuró la chica al momento que se dio cuenta que estaba parado frente a ambos sin moverse, pero con unos ojos claramente decepcionados. ¿Era por ella? ¿Por qué estaba con su hermano? ¿había venido a darle una explicación?**

**.- Qué haces aquí…-inquirió el menor de los hermanos sin hacer caso al murmullo de su amada.**

**.- No te importa…-le espetó su hermano y tomó la mano de Kagome haciéndola caminar.**

**¿Iban a salir juntos?**

**.- Espera un momento…-dijo poniéndose frente a ambos interponiéndose entre ellos y el auto. Sesshoumaru lo miró molesto y Kagome con cierto fastidio: estaba comenzando otra pelea.**

**.- Qué quieres ahora…lárgate…-exclamó molesto Sesshoumaru, pero Inu Yasha le devolvió la mirada amenazándolo con esta. Su hermano no se inmutó.**

**.- Quiero hablar con Kagome…es mi novia idiota hazte a un lado! –le gritó.**

**.- Jamás…me lo has pedido Inu Yasha…-murmuró de forma amable la chica, se notaba sin embargo que dentro de su voz tenía una tonada triste.**

**.- De qué hablas…-la miró confundido. NO entendía bien a qué se refería exactamente.**

**.- Jamás me has pedido que sea tu novia…**

**.- Pero lo eres!**

**.- No soy un objeto que puedas asumir!...-le gritó finalmente. Presionó la mano de Sesshoumaru, sentía que así tenía la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar al hombre que le había quitado el sueño durante tanto tiempo.**

**.- No..no Kagome no te veo como un objeto!**

**.- Entonces respóndeme…estás con Kikyo? Ella es tu novia? La que le presentaste a tus padres?**

**Aquellas preguntas…esperaba que nunca se le presentara la ocasión en que alguna chica le hiciera esas preguntas, menos una de la cual se había enamorado.**

**Su corazón se partió en pedazos al recordar lo que le había dicho a Kikyo. De seguro ella llegaría diciéndole eso a Kagome…había sido un idiota.**

**.- No…no estoy con ella Kagome…yo te amo a ti…-dijo en voz baja, hacía años que no lo había dicho. En aquel momento vio como todo se le había salido de control de un momento a otro. Ya no tenía tiempo de arreglar nada…y si continuaba con sus mentiras…**

**Era un fraude. Pero en parte decía la verdad: la amaba.**

**Lo estaba haciendo mal, Kagome era una chica a la que había que amarla como corresponde con tiempo, paciencia y cariño. Y él no había aportado ninguna de las tres.**

**.- Ya no puedo creerte…incluso tu padre dijo…que ella era tu prometida…-murmuró dolida. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y entonces sacó a su hermano de quicio.**

**De pronto Kagome solo sintió como aquel joven que la retenía hacía unos segundos entre sus brazos la empujaba contra la pared de su casa. Lo último que vio fue a Sesshoumaru pasando su mano por sus labios…Inu Yasha lo había golpeado.**

**Se levantó rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Sesshoumaru le devolvió el golpe haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Entonces la chica pudo sostener al mayor de los Taisho. **

**.- No! Qué hacen!...basta ya! Parecen unos niños! –lo miró- Sesshoumaru-sama…- eso bastó para calmarlo. Bajó de inmediato sus puños y volvió a limpiarse la sangre que aún salía de su labio.**

**.- Vamos…-murmuró y tomó a la joven subiéndola al auto. Comenzó a caminar y tras ellos quedó un Inu Yasha malherido y con el corazón dolido.**

**.- Te lo buscas…-escuchó tras él de forma dulce. Se giró y vio que era la madre de Kagome- A mí si puedes serme sincera…-le mostró una revista donde salía Kikyo y la frase "A fines de año me caso con el menor de los Taisho".**

**El joven bajó la mirada. En realidad no sabía qué decir.**

**.- Sí amo a su hija..-fue lo único que pudo sacar desde sí mismo.**

**.- Te creo…pero la has dañado lo suficiente ya, déjala, con tu hermano es feliz. –tras finalizar lo que había planeado decirle desde aquel día en el hospital se giró y entró a la casa dejándolo completamente aturdido.**

**Al otro extremo de la ciudad, Izayoi recibía cariñosamente a Kagome. Tomó sus manos y murmuró lo linda que estaba, pero la chica pudo notar que ahí la única radiante era ella, la madre de Inu Yasha, con una tez blanca y suave, con sus ojos amables, con su alegría radiante dentro de su sonrisa ingenua.**

**Cuando Sesshoumaru se acercó sus facciones cambiaron completamente, se hizo espacio y se puso frente a él tomando su rostro a pesar que él intentó que no fuese así.**

**.- Déjalo, está bien así –murmuró intentando que no se preocupara en exceso, como era costumbre.**

**.- Estás loco?!, qué hiciste?!, quién te golpeó así?! –inquirió preocupada viendo como se había hinchado la herida. Vio a la chica bajar la mirada- fue Inu yasha…**

**Sesshoumaru pudo notar cómo su voz se llenó de una tristeza enorme. Odiaba que se sintiera así. No era justo. No ella.**

**.- No…-miró a Kagome intentando hacerle entender que no debía decir nada con respecto a lo que pasaría- un idiota quiso propasarse con Kagome..-se encogió de hombros- no pude evitarlo…**

**.- Eso es verdad? –miró a Kagome quien aún no salía de su asombro. ¿Por qué lo protegía así? ¿Era por aquella mujer?**

**.- S..Si..-logró articular finalmente- salí de casa y me adelanté…de pronto se apareció ese sujeto y de un momento a otro estaban peleando…lo siento fue mi culpa..-exclamó al tiempo que hacía una reverencia, pero de pronto sintió como la abrazaba contra ella.**

**.- Pobrecita!...por Kami por qué no me dijiste eso antes Sessho! –los dos jóvenes quedaron impresionados con el cambio de ánimo tan repentino: ahora lo regañaba a él. **

**.- Porque sé cómo te pones…y ya déjala la vas a ahogar –bufó él señalando a Kagome quien incómodamente seguía entre los brazos de la mujer.**

**Entraron a la casa donde Inu Taisho los recibió: al mayor de los hijos le llamó la atención, pero le encontró sentido, ahora que él se encargaba de muchas cosas su padre tenía tiempo libre. Eso le alegraba, Izayoi se veía más alegre con él a su lado.**

**Vio a Kouga también dentro del salón y a su lado: Miroku. Su otro amigo de la infancia. A pesar que su familia tenía relación con las joyas él había decidido estudiar medicina y ponerse bajo las órdenes de Kouga, aunque en realidad siempre tomaban todas las decisiones de los pacientes en conjunto.**

**Suspiró. Sería una larga noche, pero al menos le serviría para mantener a Inu Yasha lejos de su mente y esperaba que Kagome también se olvidara por un momento de él.**

**En cuanto Kouga lo vio supo que había peleado con su hermano, pero actuó igual que todos para mantener a Izayoi tranquila, aunque en el fondo, ella tampoco creía aquella historia, pero prefería pensar que había sido cierta antes que tener que aceptar que sus dos hijos se odiaban a tal punto de querer golpearse.**

**La noche se alargó bastante y Kagome a pesar de sentir que no encajaba en un mundo tan distinto al propio se sintió sumamente a gusto. Todos eran amables con ella.**

**Se sorprendió que Sesshoumaru la llevase a su casa, Inu yasha jamás lo había hecho, simplemente decía que no se llevaba bien con su familia, pero tampoco le había explicado que su madre estaba enferma y en otro país. De todo eso se enteró a través de otros.**

**Mientras el resto hablaba ella estaba sumida profundamente en sus pensamientos acerca de la relación con Inu yasha…estaba decidida. Al día siguiente lo visitaría sin avisar.**

**Tuvo que ocupar todas sus fuerzas de voluntad resguardadas apra poder levantarse temprano aquel día. No sabía bien hasta qué hora se habían quedado conversando, solo sabía que había llegado a su casa hacía muy poco y aunque Sesshoumaru le había dado la opción de que se quedase en casa ella no la tomaría.**

**Rápidamente se duchó, tomó una tostada y salió corriendo para tomar un taxi que la llevase a la empresa. Llegó a la hora. Suspiró de alivio.**

**Subió hasta la oficina, pero extrañamente Sesshoumaru no estaba. De cierto modo se sintió bastante sola.**

**Él llegó horas después con un rostro que la verdad, dejó mucho que desear.**

**.- Ocurrió algo Sesshoumaru-sama? –inquirió levantándose. Supuso que no había dormido nada.**

**.- Tendré que irme…**

**.- Eh?...ir..se?...donde…**

**.- No lo sé..solo sé que tengo que irme por un buen tiempo –la miró- por qué no vienes conmigo, como mi asesora.**

**Kagome se quedó quieta. Le estaba haciendo una buena propuesta, pero eso significaría dejar a su madre…y también a Inu yasha.**

**.- Cuando…se irá? –inquirió intentando ganar tiempo para dar su respuesta.**

**.- Hoy…mañana…-murmuró dejando su bolso sobre su escritorio. Kagome presionó sus manos y él lo notó- no te sientas mal si no deseas ir, puedes quedarte aquí trabajando…**

**La chica no supo que decir, solo bajó su mirada y suspiró. Un lado de ella quería irse con él y gritarle en su cara que se iría donde él le pidiese, pero su otro lado le exigía que se quedase y arreglara las cosas con Inu Yasha: le estaba dejando muy poco tiempo.**

**Lo vio hablar por teléfono en otro idioma y se sentó en su escritorio sin saber bien qué hacer. De pronto un gran golpe la sacó de sus pensamientos: era Kikyo.**

**.- Escúchame muy bien chiquilla tonta yo soy la novia oficial de Inu yasha…**

**

* * *

**Mmm Kikyo ya entró en acción o..o...y generará otros problemas...y el viaje de Sessho...bue! habrá que ver qué decide hacer Kagome XD!...mientras les dejo un adelanto!

_**"Al entrar lo buscó, pero no se encontraba en el lugar. Pensó que quizá estaría en el trabajo y se sintió una tonta al llegar a esa hora. Pero de pronto escuchó una especie de gemido que la sacó de lugar.**_

_**Presionó las llaves contra ella al escuchar otro. Sí estaba.**_

_**Avanzó rápido hacia el lugar donde se escuchaba la voz de una chica murmurando su nombre y al abrir la puerta todas sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo al verse tan cruelmente engañada."**_

Biieen o..o..todo se tiene que saber en algún momento xD por ahí dicen de hecho que se atrapa más rápido a un mentiroso que a un ladrón xD hay que ver si eso se aplica a Inu xD!

Bueno, antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a todos/as los/as que han leído y por supuesto a todas/os los/as que han dejado un review y se han tomado la molestia! muchas gracias por su apoyo en verdad!

Nos vemos en el prox. cap! n.n

ja na!


	11. Una mentira piadosa

Hola hola! n.n que tal xD si sé que pueden querer matarme, pero no ando en un lugar muy fácil para subir caps u..u por eso este cap es quizá largo y contine bastante info...quizá demasiada...bue prefiero que uds mismos/as juzguen n.n

** AllySan!, ALEJANDRA, goshy, Princess259, Sessxio, nickita021, ISYLU, Denisse, LadyDeath06, artemisav, Souls Revenge, JANICE IZUMY **muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y por su apoyo! la verdad sus opiniones y ánimos son esenciales para las continuaciones de los caps!...

Siento no responderles a cada una! pero en este momento el tiempo no me acompaña u.u y antes que no tenga inter de nuevo prefiero dejarles el cap! espero me puedan disculpar!

Recuerdo como siempre que Inu y Co no me pertenecen! solo los tomé prestados para esta historia!**  
**

* * *

**11. Una mentira Piadosa...  
**

**Aquellas palabras le habían llegado como una bomba. Era toda la información que ella había planeado exigirle a Inu yasha ese mismo día por la tarde.**

**Se quedó quieta contemplando el semblante serio y molesto de la chica que tenía frente a ella: alta, de negros cabellos tomados en una alta cola, una blusa abierta varios botones debajo de los necesarios y una corta falda…cualquier hombre caería ante eso.**

**Ahora entendía por qué Inu Yasha nunca le había querido decir, quizá simplemente no había sido necesario, comparada con ella Kagome solo era una niña ilusa.**

**.- No..lo sabía…-fue lo único que pudo murmurar intentando controlar las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos en aquel momento. No sabía si eran por rabia o tristeza, pero de una u otra forma no dejaría que aquella mujer la viese débil.**

**.- Pues ahora lo sabes así que deja de meterte en su cama! –le gritó.**

**.- No!...se equivoca yo no!...-balbuceó. ¿Eso le había dicho Inu yasha?...todos sus intentos por parecer fuerte se habían venido abajo en ese mismo instante.**

**.- Qué?...crees que él no me lo había contado!? –rió dejando a la otra joven sin comprender- él me dice todo lo que hace porque no eres la primera –pudo ver los ojos de dolor de la otra chica y comprendió que su plan comenzaba a funcionar- ups..no sabías tampoco eso…Inu yasha siempre pone a prueba a todas las secretarias que ha tenido su hermano para ver qué tan de fiar son…-se sentó frente a Kagome cruzando su pierna- para ver cuánto duran sin acostarse con él –sonrió triunfante.**

**.- Eso…eso no es verdad! Inu Yasha no es así! –le gritó Kagome intentando defender al chico que aún creía amar, a ese chico que la había abrazado y le había prometido tanto…**

**.- Claro que es así!...llevo años con él y lo conozco a la perfección –volvió a sonreír- el problema es que contigo encontró otra razón más para divertirse…-miró sus uñas sin prestarle atención- su hermano…como le gustas a su hermano él sigue contigo para molestarlo…**

**Kagome no daba crédito a lo cruel que estaba siendo aquella mujer. No pudo evitarlo y mordió su labio comenzando a llorar: no soportaba la idea de que todo lo que dijese fuera verdad.**

**.- Así que ya sabes, aléjate de él que es un hombre comprometido…quédate con su hermano si así prefieres…si lo que te interesa es su familia tienes a otro con quien entrometerte!...-un firme brazo la sostuvo y la hizo retroceder- Sessho…-rió.**

**.- Lárgate no eres bienvenida aquí cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo! –le gritó sin prestar aún atención a que Kagome lloraba en silencio.**

**.- Vamos Sessh hace un tiempo no me decías eso –murmuró de forma sensual, pero le llegó una cachetada inesperada y cuando pudo ver se dio cuenta que había sido Kagome.**

**Esa forma de mirarlo, esa forma de hablarle…la había irritado! Cómo podía coquetearle a él si estaba comprometida con su hermano!. No quiso admitirlo, pero tanta sensualidad con su jefe…bueno…la había puesto celosa.**

**Sesshoumaru quedó sin palabras, al igual que Kikyo quien solo le hizo entender que se arrepentiría por todo lo que había hecho.**

**Kagome cayó sentada sin creer aún que la había golpeado.**

**.- Per..done…-murmuró.**

**.- Por qué..-inquirió su jefe.**

**.- Porque esa chica y sus empresas dan grandes ingresos aquí…**

**.- No la necesito a ella para que las empresas Taisho crezcan Kagome…estás bien? – ella lo miró de forma tierna y asintió.**

**Lo vio volver a su escritorio. Supuso que el hecho de que no hubiese nada más entre ambos es porque ella no quería ir con él.**

**Miró la foto que aún mantenía de Inu yasha en su escritorio y pasó sus dedos sobre ella sin entender cómo alguien que le había dicho amarla en realidad mentía para beneficio propio y para ganar una especie de apuesta con su hermano a ver quién lo hacía mejor. Quién se la ganaba de premio.**

**Tomó su cartera en la hora de colación y salió rápidamente sin avisar de su oficina. Tenía que ir a su casa, tenía que explicarle lo que Kikyo le había dicho y ver finalmente qué le respondía.**

**Le exigiría que le dijese la verdad, sí, eso haría!, estaba decidida a acabar con ese juego inútil, quería tener una relación con Sesshoumaru libre de cualquier recuerdo de su hermano menor. Si la seguía atormentando su corazón simplemente no podría amar a alguien más.**

**Cuando llegó al edificio dudó si seguir. ¿Quién le decía que no le seguiría mintiendo?: era un riesgo, pensó. No tenía otra opción.**

**Estaba segura que en aquel momento, cuando entrara a su departamento tomaría la decisión de si ir o no con su jefe. **

**Tomó las llaves que alguna vez Inu Yasha le había entregado y tomó aire en busca de valor para enfrentarlo a solas con él. Sabía que sus abrazos o alguna de sus miradas podían cambiar sus planes aunque ella estuviese completamente segura de que no desistiría de su objetivo.**

**Al entrar lo buscó, pero no se encontraba en el lugar. Pensó que quizá estaría en el trabajo y se sintió una tonta al llegar a esa hora. Pero de pronto una especie de gemido que la sacó de lugar.**

**Presionó las llaves contra ella al escuchar otro. Sí estaba.**

**Avanzó rápido hacia el lugar donde se escuchaba la voz de una chica murmurando su nombre y al abrir la puerta todas sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo al verse tan cruelmente engañada.**

**Ahí estaba…él…y Kikyo…juntos en la cama como nunca había estado con ella. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de su presencia, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que ella los miraba hacer el amor sin comprender. Todo era verdad…todo…**

_No podía entenderlo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas cual perla cae de un collar roto. Así estaba su corazón, hecho pedazos ante la cruel imagen que el destino quiso que viera y ella…ella que se sentía tan mal solo por pensar en aquel otro chico al que dejó ir a sabiendas que lo amaba._

_.- Soy una estúpida –murmuró entre sollozos y entonces él se giró, la miró y al verla su corazón se desbocó._

**Ahí se encontraba, de pie en su puerta viéndolo junto a la que era su real novia y no tendría ninguna opción de que en ese momento pudiese mentir, las cosas eran claras. Se cubrió rápidamente con su sábana y Kikyo la miró complacida.**

**.- Por..qué…-logró balbucear aquella joven quien ahora se sostenía del marco.**

**.- no…Kagome…espera esto no es lo que crees…-intentó explicarse.**

**.- Claro que es lo que cree..-murmuró Kikyo abrazando a Inu yasha mientras besaba su hombro desnudo- eres mi novio…**

**.- No!..Kagome no la escuches…-ambas chicas quedaron desconcertadas- yo te amo a ti!...es cierto que empezó todo como un juego pero te amo!**

**.- Me amas…-murmuró sonriendo de forma triste- me amas y te acuestas con ella y le cuentas al mundo cuánto la amas…**

**Inu Yasha comprendió que Kikyo había ido con ella: le había mostrado la revista. Todo se había acabado.**

**.- Pero es una mentira!**

**.- Ya no te creo…-exclamó sin dejar de llorar- ya no puedo creerte…ni quiero hacerlo…-miró a Kikyo- puedes quedarte con él…**

**Tras esas palabras, salió rápidamente de aquel lugar y llamó a Sesshoumaru, necesitaba pedirle disculpas y hacerle ver todo lo que había ocurrido, pero contestó su padre.**

**.- Sr. Taisho? –preguntó desconcertada. **

**.- Oh..Kagome eres tú…lo siento, es que el vuelo de Sesshoumaru se adelantó, está por irse del país…-Kagome dejó caer el teléfono y su corazón fue el que se desbocó esta vez. No podía dejarlo irse. No quería.**

**_En el Aeropuerto_**

**.- De verdad piensas irte? –inqiurió la mujer que mantenía su mano contra la de ella de forma firme.**

**.- Sí Izayoi…qué caso tiene quedarme…ella optó por irse con Inu Yasha…-su voz sonaba decepcionada.**

**.- Lo siento tanto..-exclamó ella acariciando su mejilla.**

**.- Es lo mejor…-murmuró tomando la mano de la mujer- así me olvidaré de ella..**

**.- No me mientas a mi…-sonrió- sabes bien que no la vas a olvidar…**

**.- Eres muy desagradable cuando quieres verdad?**

**.- Soy sincera…-lo abrazó- y así me quieres!**

**.- Si…-la miró- supongo que sí…**

**Los ojos de aquella mujer se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar aquella frase. Él solo suspiró.**

**.- Sigues siendo igual de sensible –murmuró sonriendo levemente.**

_**.- Pasajeros del vuelo 205 por favor abordar por la puerta n° 7…**__**Passengers for flight 205, please board at the door n° 7…**_

**Ambos levantaron la Mirada ante la llamada para el vuelo de Sesshoumaru. Él se entristeció y pudo notar cómo Izayoi tenía la misma mirada.**

**Ambos se acompañaban infinitamente en cualquier lugar donde estuviesen, de cierta forma sentían un apoyo en el otro que nadie más les podía dar. Era como una especie de relación secreta que ambos mantenían desde la infancia de aquel joven.**

**.- La verdad no me gustaría que te fueras sabes? –la oyó decir y sonrió.**

**.- Déjate de sentimentalismos..aquí estás bien con Kouga y será un tiempo…**

**.- Meses..**

**.- Meses…-repitió él. Sabía que en realidad esos meses se extenderían lo más posible para no ver a Kagome. Era la única forma en la que él podría olvidarla, aunque su corazón lo único que le pedía era que no la alejara de sí mismo…pero ¿qué podía hacer?: ella había tomado una decisión que él no iba a impedir.**

**Sabía que aquel viaje no era una casualidad: la llegada de Kikyo esa mañana…aquella revista. Esa mujer nunca antes había dado una entrevista sobre nada, sin embargo ahora había urdido un plan contra Kagome para que se alejara de Inu yasha y por otro lado para que él mismo se alejara de esa chica…tanto la odiaba que quería dejarla completamente sola a su merced.**

**El problema era que su padre no sabía nada de esto y aunque él se lo hubiese explicado con lujo de detalles estaba seguro que no le prestaría atención. La única que comprendía toda la situación era Izayoi, ella siempre lo había escuchado desde que comenzó a salir con Kikyo y fue ella misma quien la había visto en el parque besando a otro hombre cuando se suponía estaba con Sesshoumaru.**

**.- Siento que te todo esto sea otra vez por Kikyo…-la escuchó decir de pronto como si estuviesen pensando lo mismo.**

**.- Déjalo así hemos guardado siempre el secreto…**

**.- Deberíamos decirle a tu padre…yo no quiero a esa chica en la familia tampoco Sessho…**

**.- No hagas nada, aunque Inu Yasha sea un idiota sabrá darse cuenta que con todo lo que ha hecho debe dejarla…te lo aseguro..-le sonrió de forma triste, pero a ella le bastó para confiar en él a cabalidad con todo lo que le decía. Ella también esperaba que su hijo pudiese ver más allá de sus propias narices en ese momento. Aunque…**

**Izayoi acompañó a Sesshoumaru hasta el lugar donde debía embarcar al avión tomada de su brazo sin dejar de hablarle, a pesar de todo se veía bastante alegre, pensaba él, así que eso le hacía ese viaje algo más ameno.**

**Aquella mujer que él tanto quería se veía bastante recompuesta desde que había llegado a Japón, Kouga le había dado un buen tratamiento y todo mejoraba para ella.**

**.- Bueno –dijo interrumpiéndola de golpe- hasta aquí me puedes acompañar…**

**.- y si te pasa algo? –inquirió nerviosa. Lo vio reír y se sonrojó, entendía que él ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarse, pero seguía siendo muy aprensiva.**

**.- Izayoi, tengo 28 años crees que no me sé cuidar? Viajo más de 3 veces por año en avión desde los 20 completamente solo…-explicó él mientras ella sonreía. En aquel momento vio llegar a su padre.**

**.- Sesshoumaru ve a buscar estos documentos al mesón central. Tráemelos el vuelo te esperará…-su hijo solo asintió y no discutió la orden. Mientras él se retiraba Izayoi lo veía dudosa, sabía que algo tramaba era igual a sus hijos.**

**.- Que planeas…**

**.- Kagome viene en camino…-murmuró mirándola y entonces ella comprendió.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Nunca había corrido tanto en su vida, su corazón ya no podía latir más rápido de lo que lo estaba haciendo. Intentaba que todo el cuerpo de Kagome tuviese la fuerza necesaria para llegar al aeropuerto antes de que aquel vuelo se llevara al hombre que había capturado su corazón hacía meses.**

**No había querido darse cuenta porque aún mantenía el capricho por Inu Yasha, había intentado que esa relación fuera lo que ella siempre quiso, lo que ella siempre soñó, pero siempre estuvo teñida de infidelidades y mentiras a tal punto que la superaron por completo: ella no podía vivir una mentira y tampoco podía vivir como la amante resguardada para que los medios no se enteraran.**

**No muy lejos de ella un joven conducía su automóvil intentando darle alcance a la chica. Rápidamente se había vestido en el momento que la había visto salir corriendo: necesitaba que lo escuchara, esta vez sería sincero, no tenía nada que perder en verdad.**

**Su corazón también latía como nunca, atemorizado de haber perdido a la única mujer que había amado hasta ese momento de esa forma: con ternura y pasión, con ese miedo a perderla…con ese miedo que lo había hecho hacer estupideces como mentir y vivir una doble vida que finalmente había estallado de la peor forma.**

**Todo lo que él siempre intentó: que Kikyo no se enterase, que no le dijese nada a Kagome, todo había sido en vano.**

**La chica pudo ver el aeropuerto frente a ella, a un par de kilómetros, pero ya no podía más, su respiración estaba demasiado agitada a tal punto que sus pulmones no alcanzaban a procesar la gran cantidad de oxígeno que en ese minuto intentaba entregarles con tal de que siguieran funcionando.**

**Un auto se detuvo a su lado: era Kouga, sonrió y se subió con él. **

_**En el aeropuerto**_

**.- Así que…dejaremos todo así? –inquirió la mujer mientras él acariciaba su mejilla con una ternura infinita.**

**.- Sí, será lo mejor, si todo lo que me estás contando es verdad entonces no puedo dejar que las cosas terminen así…**

**.- Jamás te mentiría amor…tú lo sabes…-murmuró ella cerrando sus ojos al sentir el contacto de la mano del hombre que más amaba con sus frías mejillas.**

**De pronto vio como Kouga se acercaba corriendo con una chica en sus espaldas: supuso que sería Kagome y entonces miró a Inu Taisho de tal forma que él supo que tendría que guardar silencio durante un buen de minutos.**

**Kouga llegó también sin aire, a pesar de que aquella joven era bastante liviana…llevarla así corriendo a través de todo ese aeropuerto gigante no era cualquier cosa. Incluso para él había sigo agotador.**

**.- Donde…donde está…Sesshoumaru-sama…-inquirió ella aún hablando entrecortado ya que su corazón no quería calmarse.**

**.- Ya se fue…-murmuró Izayoi llamando la atención de Inu Taisho y de Kouga. Ambos sabían que el mayor de los Taisho aún continuaba dentro del aeropuerto.**

**El médico solo se abstuvo de bajar a la joven de su espalda quien aún no daba crédito a sus plabras. ¿Se había ido?, ¿por qué había adelantado el vuelo? ¿ya no la quería con él?.**

**Se sintió tan culpable que no puedo evitar sentarse y comenzar a llorar. Tenía mucha impotencia dentro de ella y es que por aquel joven inmaduro había dejado escapar al que realmente le había demostrado un amor sincero.**

**Kouga se sentó a su lado e intentó calmarla…pero todo empeoró cuando frente a ella apareció Inu yasha, aún a medio vestir y con su cabello desordenado dejando en claro que venía de una situación comprometedora.**

**.- Se fue verdad? –inquirió a su madre quien solo se limitó a mirarlo. Aún estaba dolida con él, en todos esos días que llevaba allí no había sido capaz de llamarla- ves Kagome? Él en realidad no te quiere…yo sí te amo por eso estoy aquí luchando por….**

**No fue capaz de terminar la frase, una cachetada bastante sonora dejó aquellas palabras silenciadas en los labios del joven quien ahora tenía sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Lo había golpeado.**

**Aunque lo peor de todo eran aquellos ojos llenos de odio que le dirigía en ese momento.**

**.- Kagome…-murmuró.**

**.- Jamás vuelvas a decir que me amas! Mentiroso! –le gritó. Inu Taisho entendió lo que su esposa le había comentado- tú jamás me has amado!**

**.- Claro que sí! No le creas a lo que te dicen si no te amara no estaría aquí!**

**.- Si me amaras te habrías alejado de Kikyo! –espetó de golpe. Kouga la sostuvo de sus brazos y ella simplemente se largó a llorar en sus brazos de cierta forma desconsolada.**

**.- Inu Yasha…-murmuró su padre- cancelarás tu boda? –lo vio asentir- muy bien…te irás de viaje como tu hermano, eso te hará bien, conocer otras empresas y otros lugares..**

**.- Pero papá no quiero alejarme de Kagome!**

**.- Un hombre que ama jamás hace lo que tú has hecho hijo…-murmuró Izayoi de forma triste al ver en lo que esa chica había convertido a Inu Yasha: en un cazador de mujeres- deja en paz a Kagome, ella ya suficiente ha tenido que pasar y dile a tu novia que no comience a publicar cosas en los periódicos como lo hizo con…-guardó silencio.**

**Todos la miraron, solo ella y Kouga sabían de la relación que Sesshoumaru había mantenido anteriormente con aquella mujer y todo lo que ella había hecho en función de poder desprestigiarlo, aunque nunca lo consiguió.**

**Le habían prometido guardar el secreto y así debía seguir siendo.**

**.- Qué quieres decir con eso…-murmuró Inu Taisho mirando a su mujer quien mantenía sus ojos pegados en Inu Yasha.**

**.- Nada…solo que todo el mundo conoce como es…-espetó intentando desviar el tema de conversación.**

**.- Yo no dejaré que dañe a Kagome mamá…-exclamó el menor de los Taisho de cierta forma molesto. Él jamás permitiría eso.**

**.- Ya la dañaste lo suficiente tú…-escuchó decir al joven doctor quien ahora tomaba a Kagome de los hombros.**

**Ella aún miraba a aquel joven con odio y tristeza a la vez, aún no quería creer todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que le había mentido.**

**.- Inu Yasha…-murmuró al tiempo que el chico hacía ademanes de querer comenzar una pelea con Kouga. No permitiría más estupideces de su parte- basta…aléjate de mí ya me hiciste perder al único que de verdad se merecía que amara…**

**.- No Kagome…no entiendes…**

**.- Hazle caso a tu padre…lárgate de aquí…-comenzó a caminar- Ya no tenía ningún sentido seguir allí, Sesshoumaru se había ido, Inu Yasha le había demostrado que no la merecía…**

**Inu Taisho tomó del brazo a Inu Yasha antes de que pudiese ir por la chica. **

**.- No más daño Inu Yasha…se acabó tu juego infantil…te he sobreprotegido demasiado…-exclamó- te vas en una hr…**

**.- Sessho…volviste…-sonrió la mujer. Se acercó a él y tomó los documentos que traía en sus manos- amor aquí están –dijo mirando al padre de ambos chicos.**

**.- Muy bien…me iré entonces –sonrió.**

**Inu Yasha no podía dar crédito al hecho de que su hermano aún estuviese allí. ¿Qué planeaban hacer? ¿por qué habían mentido así?**

**.- Qué…significa esto…-inquirió de forma balbuceante. Su hermano lo miró y también se sorprendió de encontrarlo allí.**

**.- Qué hace Inu yasha aquí…-miró a su padre- y qué significa eso de que tú te vas…**

**.- Sessho…-Izayoi tomó sus manos- este viaje nunca fue una emergencia en realidad, tu padre acaba de llamar y todo está en perfectas condiciones, de seguro todo fue un invento de Kikyo**

**.- Cómo...puedes decir algo así tú no sabes! –gritó Inu yasha temiendo que todo eso fuese cierto.**

**.- Lo es hijo…-lo miró- hizo lo mismo con tu hermano años atrás –vio los ojos de Inu Yasha abrirse demostrando el desconcierto, ya tendría tiempo de explicarle. Sesshoumaru solo la miraba con reproche, pero sabía que dentro de unos meses también entendería que fue necesario decirle la verdad.**

**.- Por eso Inu Yasha vendrá conmigo, dejará el matrimonio con Kikyo y tú puedes irte con Kagome –murmuró diciendo a Sesshoumaru. Este lo miró sorprendido, estaba siendo demasiado caritativo con él como para creer que fuese cierto.**

**.- Kagome ama a Inu yasha…**

**.- Kagome vino por ti hasta aquí –espetó Izayoi- yo le dije que te habías ido…debe ir en camino con Kouga hacia su casa…**

* * *

Mmmmm si quizá fue demasiada información junta no?...en fin! espero sus reviews para saber su opinión con respecto a eso xD, les dejo además un adelanto del que parece ser el penúltimo cap de este fic!

_**".- Por qué te ibas a ir sin mi!! –le reprochó como una niña, tomó su abrigo y presionó con fuerza- **_

_**.- Porque habías decidido irte con el idiota de mi hermano! –exclamó sorprendido-**_

_**.- Nunca dije algo así!**_

_**.- Sesshoumaru –dijo su madre con un tono de preocupación en su voz inevitable. Él supo de inmediato lo que ocurría: Kikyo algo había hecho."**_

Sip, los últimos planes de Kikyo xDDD que quizá no le resulten tan bien como espera!...pero quien sabe, Izayoi es de armas tomar cuando dañan a los que ella ama o..o así que habrá que esperar XD

Vuelvo a agradecer enormemente a todos/as los/as que leen este fic y a los/as que dejan reviews con sus comentarios! de verdad a todos/as muchas gracias!

Nos vemos en el próx. cap!

ja na!**  
**


	12. Reencuentro Más problemas?

Gomen gomen!...siento la demora de este cap! pero me enfermé y no me podía levantar...recién ahora pude hacerlo como para poder subir este cap!

_**AllySan! **_siii era un cap más que nada confuso, pero en este ya se aclara más la cosa! muchas gracias por tu review! n.n....**_SessXio! _**haiii no lo alcanzó pero Sessh cambiará un poco eso XD! muchas gracias por tu review!....**_sonia sandria! _**siento la demora por el cap pero aquí está! muchas gracias por tu review!...._**nickita021! **_no te preocupes la q se encargará de Kikyo será una persona que no tardará en actuar! XD muchas gracias por tu review!..._**.ALEJANDRA!**_ gomen por la demora! pero aquí ta!, bueno Kouga...Kouga se supone que iba a despedir a Sessh? xDDD fue un personaje necesario jajaja! XD espero que disfrutes el cap! muchas gracias por tu review!... _**goshi!**_ exactamente! hay que tener muucho cuidado con las madres cuando se enojan xD Izayoi lo demostró y lo va a seguir demostrando xDD muchas gracias por tu review!!...._**princeserekou!**_ sii Inu se merecía mucho más que eso supongo xD!, pero bue muchas gracias por tu review!!....**_Janice Izumi! _**no te preocupes los besos y todo lo demás vendrá cuando se puedan encontrar! XD muchas gracias por tu review!...**_alli_chan!_** muchas gracias por tu review! jaja lo siento tiendo a dejarlo muchas veces en las peores partes jajaja!..._**Inuyani!**_ claro q me acuerdo de tí jajaj! no tengo tan mala memoria en ocasiones! XD si te ha gustado? que bueno saberlo!...pos sí a Kikyo se le ocurrirá algo desagradable pero se le van a dar vueltas las cosas XD muchas gracias por tu review! n.n...**_.frexua!_** muchas gracias por tu review!, la verdad no es fácil describir emociones, pero intento ponerme en el lugar de ellos/as y es un poco más fácil n.n'! espero que te agrade también este cap! n.n....**_Denisse! _**muchas gracias por tu review! espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado! n.n.... **_artemisav!_** jajaj siii como siempre Kikyo planea seguir fastidiando la vida! pero le saldrá alguien a la pelea! XD muchas gracias por tu review!

De verdad quería agradecerles! más de 100 reviews! la verdad jamás me lo esperé! por eso agradezco tanto su apoyo! y espero no decepcionarlas con los caps que quedan!

También muchas gracias a todos/as los/as que leen!

Y como siempre recuerdo que lamentablemente Inu y Co no me pertenecen sino a Sessh ia le hubiesen ocurrido muchas cosas XDDD!

Las/os dejo con el cap! n.n

* * *

_**12.- Reencuentro. Más problemas?**_

**El silencio era bastante incómodo, pensaba Kouga, pero no había nada de qué conversar con aquella chica en ese momento, ella solo lloraba en silencio seguramente culpándose por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que Sesshoumaru merecía su amor mucho más que Inu Yasha. De seguro tampoco se había dado cuenta que Inu Yasha solo había sido un capricho.**

**Suspiró.**

**Él había visto a su amigo sufrir por aquella chica como por tantas otras, aunque en esta ocasión su pesar iba más allá de lo que había pasado con las otras mujeres con las que había estado: aquí el estaba completamente enamorado y estaba seguro que nunca antes había querido tanto a una chica…quizá si a su primera novia…pero de eso hacía muchos años atrás..**

**Intentó dilucidar durante todo el trayecto qué era lo que Izayoi y su esposo querían hacer…por qué le habían mentido así no solo a Kagome sino también a Inu Yasha con respecto al paradero de su eterno amigo.**

**Le daba miedo de solo pensar en lo que aquella mujer pensaba hacer. Eso le recordó…**

**.- Tendrás de seguro que enfrentar a muchos periodistas preguntándote cosas que tú ni idea…-murmuró sacando a la joven de su mundo.**

**.- De qué habla…**

**.- Kikyo es así…ella nunca quedará mal, pero sí hará que todo el resto quede pésimo en frente de las cámaras y el público, mucho más si se trata de la chica que le quitó el amor de los dos Taisho…-vio como Kagome lo miraba e hizo una mueca de desagrado, él tenía una debilidad ante los ojos de duda y tristeza en las mujeres y esa chica tenía exactamente tenía esa mirada en aquel momento- bueno Kikyo fue novia de Sesshoumaru, lo engañó y luego hizo que una chica que no tenía relación con él quedase muy mal…**

**.- Así…que también fue novia de él…-murmuró casi de forma mecánica, en realidad no estaba procesando mucha información, en su mente solo recordaba como su jefe le había pedido que fuera con él a otro lugar, quizá otro lugar donde nadie los conociera…donde todo sería mas calmo.**

**.- Si, también de él…y tú lo enamoraste como nunca ella pudo –suspiró- ahora le pasó lo mismo con Inu Yasha, no te dejará salir muy fácil de todo eso…**

**.- No me importa joven Kouga…que haga o diga lo que quiera..-miró por la ventana. Las hojas del otoño comenzaban a dar paso a la primavera, a las flores, al sol que comenzaba día tras días a encender un poco más las mejillas de todos los seres a los que alumbraba.**

**Generalmente la primavera invitaba al amor y la alegría, pero para Kagome esa primavera tenía otro matiz, bastante más triste y solo.**

**Suspiró. Pestañeó un par de veces y se dio cuenta que estaba en su casa. **

**.- Ya llegamos, quieres que…me quede un momento? –inquirió él sonriendo de forma amable. **

**.- No gracias Kouga-san…estoy bien así de verdad…-sonrió a medias. Se bajó del auto haciendo una pequeña reverencia y vio como aceleraba rápidamente para perderse en la curva delante de su hogar.**

**Se giró y comenzó a subir las escaleras que la llevarían a su casa.**

**En el aeropuerto**

**Ninguno se movía aún después de todas las declaraciones hechas por Izayoi, también por las confusas frases del padre de ambos jóvenes.**

**Izayoi sonreía de forma amable como siempre, por primera vez en mucho tiempo su cuerpo y su semblante adquirió una postura de total vitalidad, sus mejillas se volvieron más rosadas, su rostro tomó color y se veía más alegre que nunca.**

**Tenía razones para estarlo: había logrado que todo funcionara como ella quería.**

**.- Sesshoumaru, cuida a tu madre mientras yo no esté aquí, volveré en unos meses lo prometo…-murmuró mirando a su mujer. **

**.- Nada de meses, te quiero aquí la próxima semana, para eso tienes dinero..-espetó dejando de sonreír exigiéndole que volviese con ella y la tuviese entre sus brazos con constancia…con la misma constancia que hasta ahora.**

**Inu Taisho la quedó mirando y tomó aire, tendría que soportar sus llamados constantes para ver cuándo llegaría a casa. Sonrió. Ella siempre había sido así con él, pero de cierta forma lo agradecía.**

**.- Pero..papá…aún no entiendo por qué…-balbuceó Sesshoumaru aún incrédulo sin saber bien si creerle a su madre lo que había dicho sobre la mujer que él amaba.**

**.- Verás, tu madre me comentó sobre lo que Kikyo podría hacer, esa chica te ama también hijo…Inu yasha no supo mantenerla junto a él y tú te la ganaste –vio como hizo una mueca de desagrado, decirlo así era como una especie de premio o animal que se hubiese ganado- ok ok…tú te ganaste el derecho de que ella te ame…**

**.- Pero es muy injusto! –gritó Inu yasha intentando hacerse escuchar**

**.- Claro que es justo, tú debes madurar –volvió a mirar a su hijo mayor- ve por ella, de verdad estuvo aquí, pero la pusimos a prueba, debe estar muy triste, llévate a Izayoi contigo…**

**Un golpe en su hombro lo hizo comprender que su esposa también se sentía como una especie de mascota u objeto cuando él planteaba así las cosas.**

**.- Lleva a Izayoi a la casa de Kagome…quizá pueda ayudarte –suspiró y miró a la mujer que tanto amaba- ahí si está bien?**

**.- Perfecto…-sonrió ella y lo besó- Inu Yasha –se giró hacia él- cariño tú eres un buen chico…-acarició su mejilla y él por primera vez en años no se alejó- solo debes aprender…encontrarás una chica que te corresponda…**

**.- Solo amo a Kagome mamá…**

**.- Tu hermano amaba a su novia también…-murmuró de forma amable. Sabía que no era un tema que a Sesshoumaru le agradase justamente, pero era necesario- amas a Kagome por ahora, pero yo sé que encontrarás una chica que sea para ti…**

**.- Señor Inu Taisho, el vuelo va a partir…-exclamó un joven tras él.**

**.- Si, gracias –tomó del brazo a Inu Yasha- ni una sola palabra....**

**Ambos comenzaron a caminar, el padre con su toque altivo sin ser arrogante, sacando suspiros inevitables a más de una mujer; el hijo menor por su parte, tenía un caminar cansado, triste y derrotado…ya no quedaba nada de aquel Inu Yasha arrogante y sensual.**

**Sus padres esperaban que pudiese volver a ser el mismo con ese viaje, que pudiera encontrar a la chica de sus sueños tal como había tenido la oportunidad su hermano mayor.**

**.- Vamos hijo? –sonrió ella tomando a Sesshoumaru del brazo.**

**Lo vio asentir y pensó que al llegar a la casa de Kagome tomaría una taza de té.**

**En la casa de Kagome su madre intentaba calmarla con abrazos y palabras cariñosas, con caricias como cuando era una niña.**

**Pero no funcionaba. Simplemente se sentía completamente derrotada y su madre no podía decirle nada: ella estaba de acuerdo en que se había tardado demasiado, en que había dejado ir al hombre correcto por un capricho.**

**Souta miraba a su hermana sin comprender demasiado de la situación, pero con la clara convicción de que no sería algo fácil de superar.**

**Sintió que el timbre de su casa sonaba con insistencia y al ver que su madre y su hermana no se movían del sofá tomó la decisión de ir él mismo. **

**Abrió la puerta y frente a él se encontró al chico de la otra vez, el de la otra noche, el que había cenado con ellos y luego se había quedado junto a su hermana en la habitación….ese último recuerdo no le gustó.**

**.- Si? –inquirió intentando no mostrar su desagrado.**

**.- Está tu hermana? –sonrió Izayoi visiblemente más tranquila que Sesshoumaru. Vio a Souta hacer una mueca de desagrado y comenzó a pensar qué cosas podría haber hecho su hijo en esa casa…**

**Mejor no pensar.**

**.- Si…adelante –dijo después de mucho pelear consigo mismo sobre si dejar pasar al tipo que se había aprovechado de su hermana o no.**

**La madre de Kagome se levantó para atender a los que parecían ser los inesperados invitados de esa noche.**

**Se quedó completamente perpleja ante aquellas dos personas: una que le sonreía gustosa y otro que no sabía en realidad qué expresión tenía en su rostro…pestañeó un par de veces y lo único que pudo hacer fue una pequeña reverencia que Izayoi correspondió.**

**.- Querida…-murmuró ella tomando el brazo de la que sería su consuegra- tomemos un té…-sonrió y encaminó a la madre de Kagome hacia su propia cocina para preparar un té.**

**Sesshoumaru entonces entró a la casa, sigiloso y con su corazón agitado, no tenía idea qué hacer si veía a esa chica frente a él.**

**Allí estaba, recostada en el sofá, aún sollozando, cubierta por una pequeña manta y toda la casa en silencio. Su corazón se encogió un momento y fue hacia ella como si fuese un instinto: necesitaba hacer que dejara de llorar.**

**.- Kagome…-murmuró frente a ella, se puso a su altura y acarició su mejilla- **

**La chica lo miró y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, se sentó rápidamente intentando aclarar su mente: Sesshoumaru estaba de viaje, en un avión a kilómetros de allí ¡no en su casa frente a ella acariciando su mejilla!...**

**Intentó balbucear algo pero de sus labios no salieron palabras…solo de sus ojos salieron más lágrimas, si era un sueño, era algo muy cruel.**

**.- No llores no me fui del país…-explicó él- mi padre tomó mi lugar y yo…-fue interrumpido por un abrazo fugaz no esperado, de un segundo a otro Kagome estaba sobre él.**

**.- Sessho…-murmuraba intentando con ello mantenerlo junto a ella. La hacía sentir segura, la hacía sentir que de verdad estaba con ella.**

**.- Si…soy yo…pero si mi madre nos encuentra así armará un escándalo Kagome..-sonrió él. **

**.- Por qué te ibas a ir sin mi!! –le reprochó como una niña, tomó su abrigo y presionó con fuerza- **

**.- Porque habías decidido irte con el idiota de mi hermano! –exclamó sorprendido-**

**.- Nunca dije algo así!**

**.- Claro que sí saliste corriendo y jamás me diste una respuesta!**

**.- Solo quería…!! –no alcanzó a terminar su reproche, sus labios fueron apresados por los que ella tanto quería probar nuevamente desde aquel día que él la había tenido entre sus brazos.**

**.- Te amo Kagome…-murmuró juntando su frente con la de ella mientras en sus labios surcaba una sonrisa sincera, de esas que no se dan siempre y que él particularmente no había dado hacía mucho.**

**Ella sonrió.**

**.- Yo también jefe…-exclamó riendo, recordando que hacía tiempo su hermano le había dicho que enamorarse de su jefe era un juego muy peligroso. Y vaya lío que había terminado siendo todo.**

**Sesshoumaru se puso a su lado en el sofá, la atrajo hacia él y acarició su cabello mientras ella, apoyada en su pecho, intentaba caer en cuenta que había vuelto por ella.**

**En la cocina ambas madres comentaban qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, se daban explicaciones y hablaban acerca de sus vidas, de sus gustos y disgustos como lo harían hasta el día de la muerte de alguna de ellas y quizá aún así seguirían hablándose la una a la otra.**

**.- Así que ud. Le mintió a mi hija –rió la Sra. Higurashi tomando un sorbo de su té. Esa mujer sinceramente había preparado el té más delicioso que ella había probado.**

**.- Espero que me entiendas que fue necesario –rió Izayoi moviendo su taza un poco- cuando me enteré de este repentino viaje hacia una de las empresas en Inglaterra, le pedí a mi esposo que llamase y nada…no ocurría nada, eso lo único que significaba es que aquella mujer había urdido algo extraño en contra de mis hijos…quería a Sesshoumaru lejos..**

**.- Cómo puede estar tan segura de eso? –inquirió la madre de Kagome.**

**.- Ya la conozco, hace años pasé por lo mismo, es de las mujeres que hace todo en función de tener lo que quiere –suspiró- tu hija enamoró al que era su novio, eso ella no lo perdona –la miró- cuando le comenté a mi esposo decidimos cambiar los pasajes, llevarnos a Inu Yasha y darle otra oportunidad a Sesshoumaru para que estuviese con tu hija…**

**.- Y creo que ha sido la mejor decisión Izayoi-san –murmuró sonriente al escuchar risas desde el living donde estaba la nueva pareja- no sé cómo podré agradecérselo.**

**.- Con que mi hijo y Kagome vivan felices –sonrió. **

**Souta entró corriendo de pronto llamando la atención de ambas mujeres. Sus ojos demostraban bastante confusión.**

**.- Hijo que pasa? –murmuró levantándose su madre.**

**.- Mamá…mira la televisión…hablan de Kagome…-exclamó él medio jadeante al haber corrido para avisarles. Su madre prendió de inmediato la televisión e Izayoi salió rápidamente de la cocina.**

**En el living Sesshoumaru y Kagome jugaban como dos niños que hace años no se ven: el mayor de los Taisho había descubierto el punto débil de su nueva novia: su cuello, lo besaba cada vez que podía sacándole no solo sonrojos notorios sino más de una risa a aquella chica. Esa risa que era lo que él había esperado hace tanto, esa risa que le devolviera la paz a su cuerpo, la tranquilidad a su mente y el amor a su corazón.**

**Le gustaba escucharla. **

**.- Kagome –murmuró de pronto reteniéndola en sus brazos con un poco más de fuerza que lo normal lo que claramente llamó la atención de la chica.**

**.- Si? –preguntó mirándolo confundida. Hacía un segundo estaba molestándola y ahora de pronto había vuelto a ser el jefe serio…tranquilo…sensual…**

**Sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar en la dirección equivocada, pero para cuando cayó en cuenta ya estaba besándolo con cierta…impaciencia.**

**.- Kagome..-rio él sosteniendo sus hombros, con ella encima era un poco difícil hablarle. La chica cuando se dio cuenta solo abrió sus ojos y se sonrojó en demasía…por Kami un segundo quedándose absorta en sus pensamientos con él y…**

**.- Per..dón…qué iba…a decirme? **

**.- Que quiero que seas mi novia –exclamó él sonriente. La chica lo quedó mirando sorprendida: el sonrojo, la sonrisa, aquellos pensamientos, todo había desaparecido de un segundo a otro.**

**Le estaba diciendo las palabras que ella siempre quiso escuchar…las que su hermano jamás dijo…**

**Cuando logró volver en sí misma, de forma consciente sus labios generaron una gran sonrisa y lo abrazó gritándole que sí, que sí quería y que por ningún motivo podía irse otra vez sin ella.**

**Pero tanta felicidad…**

**.- Sesshoumaru –dijo su madre con un tono de preocupación en su voz inevitable. Él la miró y supo de inmediato lo que ocurría: Kikyo algo había hecho- mira!**

**Encendió rápidamente la televisión y ahí estaba, la noticia del momento: Kikyo había cancelado su matrimonio por culpa de una secretaria del hermano de su esposo que se había encamado con éste a tal punto de alejarlo de ella para aprovecharse de su dinero**

_**.- Según fuentes cercanas a Kikyo-sama esta chica sería la secretaria del joven Sesshoumaru a quien también habría intentando seducir, su objetivo serían los dineros de las empresas Taisho, por ello intentó tener a los dos hermanos…-murmuraba una joven-**_

_**.- lo peor de todo es que logró hacer caer al joven Inu Yasha en sus juegos y al parecer habrían terminado teniendo una relación paralela a la de Kikyo-sama…-exclamaba otro joven.**_

_**.- Según lo que han dicho sí, la pobre de Kikyo-sama está destrozada! Su familia ya no quiere saber nada con las empresas Taisho, eso la hará perder millones!**_

**Kagome no entendía que ocurría…en qué momento ella se había transformado en la villana de toda la historia?...es verdad que perderían millones?**

**.- Maldita Kikyo…-gruñó el mayor de los Taisho.**

**.- es cierto? –murmuró la chica. Le habían destruido el minuto que había sido el más feliz de su vida hasta ese momento.**

**.- No, claro que no Kagome –Sesshoumaru tomó su rostro y la miró a los ojos- tú no tienes culpa de nada, estos son inventos de Kikyo..**

**.- Es cierto cariño…-escuchó decir a Izayoi quien se sentó a su lado- **

**.- Pero....el dinero…-exclamó la chica. Aunque no fuese cierto que ella había enamorado a los Taisho para obtener sus riquezas como se estaba diciendo, sí era cierto que de una u otra forma Kagome había alejado a Kikyo de las empresas.**

**.- Ya te lo dije no necesitamos a esa idiota para que nuestras empresas sigan como hasta ahora…-el mayor de los Taisho vio cómo la madre de Kagome lo miraba con preocupación – no se preocupe Sra. Kagome irá a quedarse a la casa de mi mejor amigo, ud y su familia no salgan, nosotros nos encargaremos que tengan todo lo que necesitan..**

**.- Confío en ud. Sesshoumaru-sama…-exclamó mientras entre sus brazos Souta la miraba aún sin comprender en verdad lo que ocurría.**

**.- Por qué hace eso…-exclamó el hermano menor de Kagome.**

**.- No lo sé Souta…-sonrió ella con pesar- pero nada es verdad, no te preocupes…-se acercó a él y besó su frente como siempre para intentar calmarlo, era lo único que funcionaba con él y poco a poco los músculos del chico dejaron de tensarse.**

**.- Esto fue suficiente –exclamó Izayoi visiblemente molesta a pesar de que su rostro se veía bastante pasivo. Sesshoumaru notó de inmediato que algo haría y no le gustó en lo más mínimo.**

**.- Izayoi, tranquila, ya pasé por esto una vez…-murmuró él intentando contenerla, pero la mujer se acercó y acarició su mejilla dejándolo de cierta forma sorprendido.**

**.- No lo voy a permitir otra vez Sessho…ya viste como sufrió esa chica la otra vez…-miró a Kagome con ternura- esta chica ya ha pasado suficiente…déjalo en mis manos…**

**.- Llamaré a mi padre…-vio a la mujer reír, sabía que él era el único que podía controlar los actos de aquella imprudente mujer…aunque de cierta forma agradecía su ayuda.**

**Acordaron todo para que Kagome fuese a la casa de Kouga a quedarse mientras se solucionaba el lío con los periodistas y Kikyo. Sesshoumaru hizo lo mismo, después de todo, cuando pequeños siempre se quedaban en alguna casa ambos juntos.**

**Miroku había llegado horas después cuando vio todo por las noticias: todos los canales hablaban de la cruel chica que separó a una de las parejas que más se amaba del mundo adinerado.**

**Incluso se llegó a hablar de una posible ruina de los Taisho lo que sólo hacía sentirse cada vez más mal a Kagome y a Sesshoumaru más molesto.**

**.- Deja ya Sessho –exclamó Kouga poniendo una copa de whisky frente a él- de qué te extraña que Kikyo haga esto…-se sentó al lado de Miroku frente a la pareja que estaba en otro sofá.**

**.- No es por Kikyo, es por Kagome…-la miró y comprendió que ella aún estaba absorta dentro de sus pensamientos. Suspiró- es ella quien se siente mal y eso es lo que no me gusta…**

**.- Hey Kagome-chan –río Miroku de forma divertida- deja de pensar cosas extrañas, Kikyo no logrará nada…-vio como la chica parecía recuperar la consciencia y lo miraba- jamás había visto a este tipo así de enamorado –se encogió de hombros- hará lo que sea con tal de que esto no pase a mayores…**

**.- Gra..cias…-murmuró sonrojada. Aún no podía creer que fuese la novia de Sesshoumaru, lo miraba embelesada como la vez que lo había visto en la revista, como la primera vez que lo vio entrar por el ascensor de la empresa….siempre la había cautivado es solo que había tardado en darse cuenta.**

**Se apoyó en el hombro del joven Taisho y cerró sus ojos, necesitaba descansar y procesar todo lo que ocurría.**

**Kouga cedió una de sus tantas habitaciones a la chica y Miroku escogió la de siempre de una forma tan familiar que hizo reír a Kagome…él simplemente entró a la habitación como si fuera su casa.**

**Sesshoumaru se quedó con ella esa noche, simplemente abrazándola mientras la veía dormir, no se había tardado mucho así que supuso que estaría cansada.**

**No dejó de admirar lo bella que se veía en ese momento hasta que el sueño lo venció por completo.**

**Ambos soñaron con el otro como si no hubiese sido suficiente estar juntos aquel día.**

**A la mañana siguiente ni siquiera los rayos del sol fueron capaces de despertar a la pareja. Tenían una expresiónd e tranquilidad en sus rostros envidiable, pensó mientras los observaba. Dio la vuelta alrededor de la cama para ver si encontraba algo con qué molestarlos, pero como siempre Sesshoumaru era demasiado educado para su pesar.**

**.- Miroku! –le regañó su eterno amigo desde la puerta. Otra vez buscaba encontrar a Sesshoumaru en una situación comprometedora con alguna chica.**

**.- Lo siento fue inevitable –rió el joven de azules ojos- pero como siempre este se porta demasiado bien…**

**.- Tú eres el pervertido idiota…-Kouga se acercó a su amigo que aún dormía y puso una mano en su hombro y como siempre fue suficiente para que él despertara.**

**.- Qué pasó…-murmuró adormilado.**

**.- Te vas a sorprender lo que hizo tu madre…-exclamó riendo Miroku. Sesshoumaru abrió de golpe los ojos…no le gustaba esa frase.**

**Se levantó intentando no despertar a Kagome, pero fue imposible, la chica lo retenía contra ella como si de eso dependiera su vida así que ante el menor movimiento rápidamente abrió sus ojos creyendo que se iba de su lado.**

**Pero lo que encontró frente a ella fue algo mucho más terrible que eso: Kikyo besaba a un chico en un parque y luego a otro en una oficina. Miró la fecha del video, había sido dos meses atrás cuando estaba con Inu Yasha…**

**Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la rabia y dolor que le causaba saber que le había sido infiel a ese chico que por amarla la había dejado a ella.**

**Qué coraje. Pensaba.**

**Nadie comprendió su llanto.**

**.- Kagome-chan? –inquirió el doctor atónito ante sus lágrimas…lo que veía en televisión no era para llorar.**

**.- No puedo creerlo…-murmuró- ella le fue infiel de esa forma tan..descarada y por una tipa como ella jamás pudo demostrar su amor tranquilo…-limpió sus lágrimas mientras suspiraba- me da mucho coraje Inu tampoco es un mal chico…**

**.- Inu Yasha es un idiota –exclamó el mayor de los Taisho apoyado en un gran ventanal mirando hacia afuera. Tampoco le gustaba recordar las imágenes donde ella salía besando a otro chico cuando estaba con él.**

**.- Tú estás celoso –exclamó Miroku sonriendo- vamos Kagome solo tiene un corazón inmenso por eso dice eso acerca de Inu Yasha ne Kagome? –la miró y de cierta forma vio una especie de asentimiento que tranquilizó a su novio.**

**.- Tu madre está en televisión…-murmuró Kouga llamando la atención de todos. Se había cumplido lo que había prometido la noche anterior: ella terminaría con toda esa locura.**

_.- Así que por favor no le crean ella es solo una chica que está celosa de Kagome que pudo enamorar a los hombres que ella tuvo que conquistar con su cuerpo –declaraba sonriente frente a un chico que no salía de su asombro. Izayoi había llegado muy lejos consiguiéndose aquellos videos grabados en un momento de descuido de aquella chica…_

_.- Entonces…esta chica Kagome…-balbuceó el joven._

_.- Es un encanto! –rió- de verdad, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, tanto Sesshoumaru como Inu Yasha se enamoraron de ella, lamentablmente Kikyo se encargó de retener a Inu con mentiras a su lado y eso le impidió pelear por Kagome, pero ahí llegó Sessho y todo se solucionó! –juntó sus manos visiblemente emocionada ante la historia que contaba- así que por favor dejen de acosarlos, como ven la única que aquí fue infiel fue esta chica…-determinó-_

**Todos en la habitación miraban atónitos la pantalla y al dirigirse hacia la pareja ambos estaban completamente sonrojados…Izayoi había dado vuelta toda la información de Kikyo transformándola en una triste pero romántica historia de amor que todos aplaudieron. **

* * *

Siii! Izayoi le arruinó los planes a Kikyo de la misma forma que ella intentó arruinar a Kagome y a Sessho! XD una madre molesta también se desquita no? xD!

En fin les dejo un adelanto del último cap de este fic!

_**"Ahí…frente a ella…**_

_**.- Inu Yasha…-murmuró atónita. Después de tanto tiempo él volvía.**_

_**.- Qué tal Kagome…-sonrió débilmente el joven. Vio como su hermano presionó la mano de la que ahora era su novia y se sintió nostálgico, a pesar del tiempo aún no se sacaba a Kagome del corazón"**_

Sip! último cap lamentablemente jejej!

Bue, estaré esperando sus reviews a ver que tal el cap y ya esta vez no tardaré porque ando mucho mejor n.n

muchas gracias a todos/as por su apoyo!

nos vemos en el próximo cap!

Ja na!_**  
**_


	13. Finales e Inicios

Konichiwa! n.n...qué tal!...siento la demora con el capi! pero intenté que fuera un buen final xDDD!

**princserekou!** jajaj si! la tipa esta no contaba con que Izayoi también es vengativa xDDD muchas gracias por tu review!... **ALEJANDRA!** **jajaja muchas gracias por tu review!, la verdad a mi también me terminó gustando Izayoi xD quizá la utilice en algún otro fic! XD....AllySan!** Siii la mejor parte esq a Kikyo se le acabaron las mentiras XDD sii lamentablemente este es el último u..u muchas gracias por tu review!....**Sessxio! **muchas gracias! gracias a Kami ya me mejoré por completo! n.n, bue no quiero adelantarte nada del final así que mejor dejo que lo leas por tí misma! muchas gracias por tu review!....Azul d cullen! muchísimas gracias por tu review y por tus comentarios! espero que el final cumpla con tus expectativas o con parte de ellas al menos xD!.....**hanniane! **muchas gracias por tu review! la verdad sí, las madres molestas hay que reconocer que son peligrosas xDDD...** nickita021! **jajajaj siii! no se podía esperar menos de Izayoi con lo molesta que quedó con todo el lío que formó Kikyo xD muchas gracias por tu review!.... **CONEJA! **jajaj si! que mejor que devolverte con lo mismo que tú haces! muchas gracias por tu review!...** Inuyany! **claro que no me olvidé! XD gracias a Kami aún conservo una buena memoria xDDD espero que disfrutes este último cap y muchísimas gracias por tu review!...**Goshi! **sii claro que no se podía quedar quieta si la tipa esa dañó a sus dos hijos! y le resultó muy bien XD muchas gracias por tus review!...**artemisav! **ne con eso ni Kikyo se vuelve a aparecer en algún lugar XDDDD! muchas gracias por tu review!...**frexua! **jaja sii yo también odio a la tipa (no se nota? xD) muchas gracias por tu review!...**neshiiee25! **muchas gracias por tu review! la verdad sí Inu se quedó solo por ahora...pero la vida tiene tantas vueltas XD...!

Bueno bueno no los/as atraso más! las dejo con el último cap de "Infidelidad" y les recuerdo como siempre que Inu y Co no me pertenecen...lamentablmente XD solo los tomé prestados para esta historia!

* * *

_**15. Finales e Inicios…**_

**Al día siguiente de la aparición de Izayoi Kikyo desapareció de la televisión y eso se extendería por varios meses hasta que logró pagar para acallar a los periodistas que la acosaban para entender aquellas palabras dichas por la madre de los Taisho.**

**Dejó sus empresas en manos de otras personas y se desvaneció hasta que otra noticia impactante había hecho que los televidentes olvidasen la de ella.**

**Izayoi se dio más que ganada con todo lo que Kikyo tuvo que soportar: el acoso periodístico, todos hablando de ella…corrección: todos hablando mal de ella. Le había devuelto la mano en venganza por lo que había intentado hacer.**

**Inu yasha finalmente se dejó convencer cuando vio a su madre y aquellos videos en la televisión. No dejó de culparse por haber perdido a Kagome por una mujer que no había valido la pena hasta que tuvo que volver a verla años después.**

**Sin embargo, para el padre de los Taisho esto no fue ninguna gracia, así que dejó a su hijo menor a cargo de varias cosas para que comenzara con su "entrenamiento" como lo él mismo lo llamaba y tomó el primer vuelo que encontró de vuelta hacia Japón: mataría a su esposa.**

**Justamente a la mañana siguiente de todo aquel alboroto por televisión Inu Taisho llegó gritando por la casa que era una desconsiderada con las empresas, que había dejado en ridículo a sus hijos y los había transformado en un par de príncipes que peleaban por una dulce doncella.**

**No había peor castigo para el gran Inu Taisho que su propia mujer! Cada cosa que se le ocurría le daba terror! Una sola idea que saliera de su boca lo hacía retener el aire hasta comprobar que no era una de sus tantas locuras…y ahora que no había estado con ella hacía semejante estupidez!**

**Se paseaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, sus ojos destilaban una rabia infinita y su mujer?: solo tomaba té frente a él de forma impasible, tranquila como ella sola, incluso Kagome y Sesshoumaru se sentían incómodos escuchando hablar así al padre del joven Taisho.**

**Le recriminaba una y otra vez lo imprudente que había sido hasta que se cansó y se sentó en un sofá tomando su cabeza. Y él pensaba que tenía suficiente con Inu Yasha…ahí veía de donde le había salido ese hijo tan irresponsable y alocado!**

**.- Y tú no piensas decirme nada después de todo lo que has hecho?! –le gritó a su mujer. Kagome presionó la mano de su novio intranquila y éste miró a Izayoi quien aún se mantenía muy serena.**

**La vieron sonreír, dejar la taza a un lado y levantarse del sofá arreglando un leve pliegue que tenía su vestido. Miró a su esposo.**

**.- Te espero en la habitación –murmuró sonriente y desapareció tras las grandes puertas de aquella casa.**

**Los tres que quedaron allí sentados abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa: Inu Taisho sabía a lo que se refería y lamentablemente su hijo y la que ahora sería su mujer…también.**

**Su sonrojo fue evidente y un motivo más para odiarla dentro de ese amor infinito que le tenía, cómo se le ocurría hacerle una propuesta así frente a su hijo y su novia!...qué paciencia…**

**Sesshoumaru miró a otro lado intentando parecer ajeno a todo eso, haciendo uso de todas las técnicas de evasión que había logrado aprender antes de conocer a Kagome para parecer distraído, pero para ella fue más difícil y cuando mordió su labio para contener la risa Inu Taisho se levantó y salió dando un gran portazo del lugar.**

**Kagome comenzó a reír y tras ella también Sesshoumaru, ambos estuvieron así por un par de minutos recordando la frase de Izayoi que había puesto en aprietos al gran Inu Taisho.**

**.- Tu madre…tu madre es un caso particular amor…-reía la chica mientras se levantaba del sofá.**

**.- No te preocupes…no tendremos que salir hoy créeme que papá no podrá bajar –le respondió riendo mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y besaba su mejilla- tenemos la casa para nosotros.**

**Y sin saberlo, ambos pensaban que la única persona que podía lograr poner en aprietos a Inu Taisho era su propia esposa, aquella frágil mujer que escondía un carácter envidiable.**

**Efectivamente…no volvieron a bajar de su cuarto.**

_**Tres años después**_

**Los rayos del sol entraban por una pequeña rendija que había quedado entre ambas cortinas dando de lleno en el rostro del joven que poco a poco comenzaba a despertar.**

**A su lado había una mujer y él la abrazaba con una mezcla de amor desbocado y ternura.**

**Bajó su mano hasta la cintura de la joven para atraerla más hacia él y divisó que aún continuaba desnuda a su lado. Sonrió: amaba tenerla así, le hacía saber que nada de lo que había ocurrido era un cruel sueño.**

**Pasó su mano por las mejillas de la joven apartando suavemente sus cabellos que revoloteaban desordenados sobre su rostro …eso le recordó….**

**Suavemente giró su cabeza y miró la habitación: estaba hecha un desastre: toda la ropa estaba tirada por cualquier lugar y nada de lo que él recordaba estaba donde debía…. Rió al recordar por qué la habitación había quedado así. Aún después de dos años de casados no eran capaces de calmar la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro y cada vez que hacían el amor era como la primera vez…**

**Gracias a Kami no había tenido que ir a trabajar ese día.**

**Besó su cuello incapaz de resistirse y la presión de sus labios contra el cuello de aquella joven fueron suficientes para que ella despertase. Siempre ante el más mínimo roce de las manos o de los labios de su esposo despertaba y sintió sobre su piel los dulces rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, abriéndose paso hacia aquella cama.**

**A los dos meses que estaban de novios Sesshoumaru había llevado a Kagome a ese lugar presentándoselo como su nuevo hogar: la chica estaba aturdida según recordaba él, pero desde ese momento sus cuerpos no pudieron separarse más de un par de horas.**

**Era un lugar bastante céntrico, muy cómodo, amplio y con una hermosa vista de toda la ciudad. No necesitaban más.**

**Los padres del joven por su lado se habían encargado de regalarles todo el amoblado y la madre de Kagome preparó la cena para su boda.**

**Había sido una ceremonia inigualable donde el único que había faltado había sido Inu Yasha ya que su padre le pidió que tomase su trabajo mientras él iba a ver a Sesshoumaru casarse. Inu yasha no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar y lloró toda la noche por la mujer que, ahora sí estaba seguro, había perdido para siempre.**

**.- Amor…no es…un poco temprano? –le regañó la joven mientras refregaba sus ojos. No recordaba a qué hora se habían logrado dormir, pero ella sentía que no había sido mucho tiempo…según lo que recordaba había visto el cielo más claro antes de perder el conocimiento.**

**.- No me resisto…-exclamó él sonriente. Todas las mañanas después de todo terminaba convenciéndola. Como lo odiaba cuando hacía eso.**

**.- Eres como tu madre…-le recordó su novia suspirando-**

**.- Claro que no…aún no te pido que hagamos el amor enfrente de alguien –rió recordando todas la veces que su madre se le insinuaba al gran jefe de las empresas multinacionales dejándolo en vergüenza.**

**.- El día que lo hagas vas a salir muy mal Sesshoumaru Taisho…-dijo convencida la joven mirándolo. Él pudo entenderlo: el día que se ocurriera hacerle una propuesta así…terminaría en el hospital de Kouga con alguna parte de su cuerpo golpeado así que optó por jamás hacer eso, al menos no de una forma entendible para el resto, un leve roce entre ambos bastaba para que el otro entendiera que se necesitaban.**

**Pero ese día no tenían más tiempo, tenían que presentarse en la casa de Izayoi pues se le había ocurrido hacer una gran cena familiar. Ambos suspiraron, preferían quedarse en cama así todo el día, conversando de la vida y cocinándose mutuamente.**

**En esos años Kagome le había enseñado a Sesshoumaru a cocinar ya que según ella no era su empleada y no tenía por qué ser ella solamente la que cocinase. A pesar de que el joven Taisho se opuso fervientemente en un principio a aprender a cocinar ya que decía que en su vida había tomado un sartén la terquedad de Kagome y sus gritos fueron suficientes para que él aceptara días más tarde.**

**No lo hacía nada mal para no tener idea de cómo cortar siquiera las verduras y poco a poco le fue tomando el gusto así que se turnaban: uno hacía el almuerzo, el otro la cena si es que no salían a algún lugar.**

**Kagome disfrutó mucho esos meses viéndolo aprender, generalmente dejaba todo hecho un desastre: incluyendo la comida hasta que meses después todo logró salir como correspondía.**

**Por ese lado, la madre de Kagome gracias al apoyo económico de Izayoi y su esposo había logrado poner un restaurant donde Souta trabajaba de mesero los días libres. Se había hecho famoso en poco tiempo y se vieron sobrepasados por lo que debieron contratar más gente que antes de cocinar debía pasar un curso con la Sra. Higurashi para que todo quedase como ella decía. **

**Esa pequeña ayuda le permitió salir adelante con su hijo. Eso le recordó a Kagome que su madre y su hermano también debían ir ese día.**

**Se levantaron rápidamente al ver que solo les quedaba una hora para llegar a tiempo si no se querían ganar un gran grito. Llegaron 5 minutos antes del plazo y ya Izayoi los esperaba en la puerta. Ambos se miraron, habían tenido suerte.**

**Los recibió con un gran abrazo y les comentó lo feliz que estaba de por fin tener a toda la familia reunida. Sesshoumaru se paró en seco y ambas mujeres lo miraron: él sabía a qué se refería y no le gustó la idea ¿Por qué simplemente no había comentado ese detalle antes de que llegasen?**

**.- Sessho…camina…-murmuró su madre y él solo siguió de forma automática pero con un semblante completamente distinto. Kagome no entendió y acarició su brazo intentando calmarlo.**

**Al llegar al patio trasero de la casa pudieron ver una gran mesa de vidrio hermosamente adornada, a la madre de Kagome, su hermano e Inu Taisho sentados bebiendo una copa. **

**Los tres sonrieron al verlos.**

**Kagome también les sonrió de vuelta haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de saludo, pero su esposo se mantuvo impávido, aún molesto lo que la descolocó, pero bastaron unos segundos para que se diera cuenta de su malestar.**

**Tras Inu Taisho…**

**Ahí…frente a ella…**

**.- Inu Yasha…-murmuró atónita. Después de tanto tiempo él volvía, así de la nada.**

**.- Qué tal Kagome…-sonrió débilmente el joven. Vio como su hermano presionó la mano de la que ahora era su esposa y se sintió nostálgico, a pesar del tiempo aún no se sacaba a Kagome del corazón.**

**.- Qué…-intentó preguntar la joven a Izayoi. La vio ponerse al lado de su hijo.**

**.- Lo invité –sonrió- había pasado mucho tiempo lejos de nosotros, me pareció que era prudente ya traerlo a casa…ne Inu? –miró a su hijo y este asintió, no muy convencido de qué tan buena idea había sido, en realidad él no había estado de acuerdo, pero cuando tienes un automóvil esperando por ti en la puerta de tu casa y unos pasajes en tus manos qué otra opción queda?**

**Sesshoumaru lo miraba aún resentido, a pesar de que Izayoi podía perdonarlo así de rápido para él le era imposible, no solo la había dañado lo suficiente a ella sino también a Kagome con su inmadurez y su gusto por las mujeres.**

**Además…veía ese brillo aún en sus ojos al mirar a su mujer, ese brillo que él mismo tenía: aún la amaba y eso lo hacía pensar demasiadas cosas desagradables.**

**Se notaba el ambiente bastante tenso, los músculos de ambos jóvenes se mantenían tensados como cuando iniciaban sus peleas que se habían vuelto costumbre.**

**.- Anda amor…saluda a tu hermano también –le pidió la joven que estaba a su lado intentando quebrar esa especie de vidrio que se había puesto entre ellos y el resto.**

**.- Está bien Kagome…déjalo así –murmuró el menor de los Taisho- siempre nos hemos odiado…no me interesa que me salude –sonrió.**

**.- Deberían dejar eso –miró a Sesshoumaru- tú eres un hombre casado –luego miró a Inu Yasha- y tú ya estás bastante grandecito.**

**Los dos hermanos abrieron sus ojos de cierta forma sorprendidos…trataba a Inu yasha con la misma familiaridad que a su hermano y es que ese chico había desaparecido de su corazón desde el día que Sesshoumaru entró a la oficina.**

**Izayoi sonrió gustosa al ver que todo iba bien, solo le tenía que dar más tiempo al menor de los jóvenes para que pudiera recuperarse totalmente del amor que sentía por la mujer de su hermano.**

**Con esas palabras de Kagome, el frío se quebró e Inu yasha pudo sentirse más cómodo con la presencia de esa joven junto a él.**

**Inu Yasha y Kagome no tardaron en hablar como grandes amigos y a pesar de que a Sesshoumaru le tomó tiempo, pudo adaptarse a esta nueva relación que tenían: después de todo quien la tenía todas las noches era él. Confiaba en su esposa.**

**Lo que no sabía es que esa amistad se sostendría durante el resto de sus vidas a tal punto que años después Sesshoumaru también sería capaz de perdonar a ese inmaduro hermano que le había tocado tener.**

**Ambos jóvenes serían los más fieles confidentes de los secretos del otro, se transformarían en una especie de hermanos como siempre debió ser.**

**El destino había truncado el inicio de aquella hermosa relación de ambos que no debía sobrepasar los límites de la hermandad aunque ahora todo parecía volver a su cauce normal.**

**Después de todo, la perfección necesita de la imperfección y eso había marcado la vida de aquellos tres jóvenes que habían enlazado sus vidas en función del amor, el odio, la pasión, el rencor y la infidelidad por parte de algunos.**

**La vida se había encargado de que cada uno tuviera lo que necesitaba finalmente y como se debía.**

**Tiempo después el menor de los Taisho veía en Kagome su baúl de secretos y ella veía en él al hermano que le faltaba en casa: Souta siempre había sido más pequeño, este al menos era de su propia edad.**

**Inu Taisho miraba absorto a su mujer aún intentando comprender qué era lo que ella tenía que siempre lograba lo que quería de la manera más extraña: sacó a Sessohumaru de New York y le consiguió una esposa que amaría el resto de sus días, logró que Inu yasha se centrase y dejara las pasiones juveniles por una pasión más madura y ella misma había logrado adquirir más vitalidad y color.**

**La abrazó y besó su mejilla. Ella solo sonrió y asintió indicando que por fin se sentía completamente bien.**

**.- Kagome? –inquirió de pronto mirando a la chica que conversaba como si se le fuera a acabar la vida con su hijo menor- por qué no les comentas ya…-sonrió mientras veía como Sesshoumaru se mantenía alerta ante cualquier insinuación de su hermano.**

**Todos miraron a Kagome y si las miradas pudieran asesinar a alguien…Izayoi habría muerto. **

**.- Ocurre algo hija? –murmuró la madre de la chica preocupada.**

**.- No mamá…**

**.- estás enferma? –preguntó Inu yasha- ves? Tú que no la sabes cuidar –le reprendió a su hermano.**

**.- Tú cállate qué sabes! –exclamó sin entender en qué minuto el menor de los Taisho le había tomado tanta confianza. Todos rieron.**

**.- Por favor no más peleas…**

**.- Él comienza....-se disculparon ambos a la vez. Que odioso, pensaban, tendrían que soportarse así el resto de sus vidas.**

**.- Estoy embarazada…-dijo finalmente la joven y el silencio se extendió por el lugar.**

**El primero en gritar que Sesshoumaru había pervertido a la joven fue su propio hermano: Inu yasha hizo un escándalo como un hermano celoso de que hubiesen tocado lo que tanto intentó proteger, Izayoi sonreía viendo como ambos discutían y disfrutaba de la cara de alegría de la madre de la chica.**

**Para cuando Sesshoumaru logró reaccionar rodeó a Kagome entre sus brazos besándola como si de eso dependiera su vida y es que efectivamente así era, en eso se había transformado para él.**

**.- Para ti también eran así las cosas mamá? –murmuró una joven de platinados cabellos tomados en una cola con un brillo de expectación en sus ojos.**

**.- Si amor, para mí tu padre también se transformó en lo que sostenía mi vida –exclamó ella sonriente mientras cerraba un pequeño libro entre sus manos.**

**.- Yo quiero encontrar alguien a quien amar de esa forma…que me mire como él lo hace contigo –sonrió mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos. Tras ella sintió una risa de burla: su hermano otra vez fastidiaba.**

**.- Imposible…-lo escuchó murmurar-**

**.- No es fácil…-rió mirando a su hijo intentando reprocharlo- pero a pesar que no es bueno ni correcto…esta vez la infidelidad forjó el amor que nos tenemos verdad?…**

**Levantó sus ojos hacia la puerta que daba frente a ella y ahí estaba él…sonriéndole.**

**Fin.  
**

**

* * *

**

Tarán!...Fin ._. nee me siento muy rara poniéndole fin a este fic! la verdad solo nació como una idea loca! es por eso que con mayor razón agradezco a todos/as los que me apoyaron con este fic a todos/as los que me dejaron un review! sin todo el apoyo de los que leyeron mi fic y sus comentarios quizá esto no habría podido terminarse de esta forma!

Espero que el final haya cumplido las expectativas que tenían o al menos parte de ellas! la verdad me costó mucho decidirme por cómo dejarlo! pero creo que esto fue lo mejor que salió!

Espero también verlos/as en algunos otros de mis fic! y nuevamente muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo!! nOn

Nos vemos en alguna otra posible historia!

Ja na! nOn**  
**


End file.
